D'un baiser scellé
by Wynhilde
Summary: Harry est drogué au Philtre d'amour, Drago a un plan, et Millicent récite des sonnets. En d'autres termes, voici la Guimauve Slash Attack de Noël. Harry/Drago ATTENTION : CONTENU ADULTE EXPLICITE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je sais que j'ai été assez rare sur le front des traductions slashesques récemment, mais voilà de quoi me rattraper ! Parce que oui, cette fic est longue, 50 000 mots, normal que ça m'ait pris du temps. Mais en fait, elle était finie pour août, et j'ai attendu patiemment parce que c'est une fic de Noël, et que je trouvais ça plus sympa que vous la découvriez à la bonne saison, comme je l'ai fait moi-même l'an dernier.

Car oui, cette fiction a été conçue comme un calendrier de l'Avent drarryesque par son auteure, la génialissime Faithwood, qui m'a bien sûr donné sa permission pour la traduire et la publier.

Ce qui veut dire qu'à moins que les martiens débarquent, je publierais un chapitre par jour (je ne vous avais pas habitués à être aussi régulière, hein !) jusqu'au 25, jour de Noël.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite un très bon mois de décembre !

Un dernier petit mot pour remercier mes géniales et fidèles betas, Keina et Via ! ^^ Câlins les filles.

Et sur ce… Bonne lecture !

* * *

**D'un Baiser scellé - Chapitre 1**

— Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'écria Pansy.

A un pas seulement d'une liberté chèrement désirée, Drago marmonna un juron et se retourna pour lui faire face. Pansy était assise dans un fauteuil, près de l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle faisait semblant de travailler, tout en écrivant son dernier roman, une histoire de sorcière amoureuse d'un fantôme. Drago l'avait volé et lu une semaine auparavant. Les terribles et improbables scènes de sexe hantaient encore ses rêves.

Avec un léger frisson, il répondit :

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une orgie chez les Poufsouffles, alors je me suis dit que j'allais y jeter un œil, rire un peu, et donner quelques conseils bien intentionnés…

Il y eut quelques secondes de stupeur muette avant que Pansy ne réalise qu'il blaguait.

— Le couvre-feu est passé, malin.

L'air de rien, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de grand-mère sur le mur. Mince. Il pensait qu'il était huit heures, mais il était presque dix heures. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on essayait _d'avoir l'air _occupé et qu'on pensait à… et bien, le truc auquel pensaient tous les garçons de cet âge – les potions à orgasme.

Drago releva le menton.

— Je suis un rebelle.

— J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, chuchota Pansy.

Ses lèvres mimèrent les mots avec exagération, et la moitié de la salle commune se mit à la regarder. Drago soupira et prit le chemin de la sortie.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour les potins.

— C'est à propos de Potter !

— Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! grogna Drago.

Il revint vers le bureau de Pansy et s'assit en face d'elle.

— Très bien. Puisque tu refuses de me laisser tranquille…

Il essaya de prendre un air intéressé.

Pour une raison quelconque, Pansy eut un sourire en coin mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle était bien trop avide de raconter son histoire.

— Tu sais que Su Li a récolté une retenue hier pour avoir essayé d'enchanter Potter avec un Philtre d'Amour ?

— Pansy, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit !

— Oh.

Pansy fit la moue mais son expression s'éclaira rapidement.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que la fille – tu sais, celle avec des cheveux bizarres que Goyle aime bien ?

Drago émit un son qui n'engageait à rien. Cette fille avait de jolis cheveux.

— Et bien, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, poursuivit Pansy. Apparemment, c'est elle qui a vendu la potion en question à Su Li et elle dit qu'il faut l'administrer de façon progressive pendant au moins deux semaines, puis la sceller d'un baiser pour que Potter tombe amoureux d'elle. Su Li a fait prendre la potion à Potter c'est juste qu'elle n'a jamais scellé le pacte.

Pansy avait l'air rayonnante. Drago resta à la fixer durant cinq bonnes minutes.

— Et ? rétorqua-t-il enfin.

Franchement, Pansy était la reine du potin, mais elle venait juste de perdre sa couronne. Cette info était totalement inutile.

— Oh, Drago, je pensais que tu savais tout sur les potions.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant semblant d'être déçue. Drago souffla d'un air vexé mais attendit qu'elle continue.

— Su Li nie en bloc, et ils n'ont jamais trouvé la potion, seulement un témoin, donc personne ne sait ce que Potter a pris. Tu ne vois pas ?

Pansy sourit largement.

— Potter tombera amoureux de la première personne qui l'embrassera. Il est une bombe à retardement ambulante qui attend juste de… heu, je sais pas vraiment ce que font les bombes, mais c'est la comparaison que Blaise a utilisée.

Drago, dont le cerveau enregistrait lentement les mots _Potter_ et _embrasser_, sortit de sa torpeur à la mention de Blaise.

— Blaise ? Tu l'as dit à Blaise avant de me le dire à moi ?

Drago désigna la salle commune d'un geste vague.

— On est resté assis ici ensemble pendant des heures !

La lèvre inférieure de Pansy prit un pli boudeur.

— J'ai essayé, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu étais occupé.

— Pas trop occupé pour ça !

Drago fixa le mur de pierres derrière Pansy, imaginant Potter se baladant, inconscient du fait qu'il n'était qu'à un baiser de tomber amoureux. De quelqu'un. _N'importe qui_. La première personne qui déciderait de l'embrasser. Il devait y avoir une puissance supérieure qui aimait énormément Drago pour laisser tomber à sa portée une telle opportunité. Il pouvait faire tomber Potter amoureux de lui d'un simple baiser. Après toutes ces années, Potter serait enfin à sa merci.

— Nous devons utiliser cette information. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il jeta un œil à Pany.

— Pour humilier Potter, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

— J'ai carrément de l'avance sur toi.

On pouvait toujours compter sur la modestie de Pansy.

— J'ai mis Millie sur le coup il y a une éternité. Tu sais à quel point elle est folle de lui.

Pansy ricana.

— Ca fait un moment qu'elle est partie. Je n'ose pas penser à ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, c'est terrifiant.

C'était également de la terreur que Drago ressentait.

— Bulstrode ? Tu as envoyé… ? coassa Drago, soudainement incapable de parler.

Il fixa Pansy avec horreur.

— Ne suis-je pas géniale ? s'exclama Pansy. Imagine la tête de tout le monde quand les deux tourtereaux arriveront ensemble dans le Grand Hall demain ! En se tenant par la main ! Je pourrais en pleurer de bonheur. Oh !

Pansy se tamponna les yeux.

— J'en pleure déjà ! Imagine seulement… hé, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Drago avait bondi de sa chaise et se précipitait vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta pour jeter un regard fugace à une Pansy médusée.

— Heu, les trouver, et…

Assassiner Millicent ? Ca semblait un bon plan. Il pourrait assassiner Pansy, aussi, après, quand il aurait plus de temps. Et Blaise, pour faire bonne mesure.

— Rire. A gorge déployée. Plan superbement manigancé, Pansy.

Drago hocha la tête et se força à lui sourire et non pas à l'étrangler directement.

— Je viens avec…

— Pas la peine ! Je prendrai des photos ! s'écria Drago, en s'échappant de la salle commune.

— Avec le pouvoir de ton esprit ? hurla Pansy après lui.

Mais Drago était déjà en train de courir, désespéré de trouver Potter avant Millicent Bulstrode, si c'était encore possible. Potter faisait des patrouilles dans les couloirs, mais il n'était pas facile de le trouver. Le château était grand. Et il résisterait, sûrement. Bien que Millicent soit anormalement forte, et bizarrement résistante aux mauvais sorts.

Drago sortit sa baguette tandis qu'il courait. S'il lui fallait se battre contre Millie pour Potter, ce serait un combat à mort. Ce baiser était à _lui_.

* * *

Ps : N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont très motivantes, tant pour les auteures que les traductrices... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Harry se frotta la poitrine et grimaça.

— Parfois, je me dis qu'elle aime simplement me faire mal.

— Pomfresh était juste un peu agacée, lui assura Hermione. C'est la cinquième fois ce mois-ci que tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, chaque fois pour la même raison. Si tu y étais allé hier, comme je le suggérais, elle aurait était plus gentille. Tu t'y es pris un peu tard.

— Laisse tomber, Hermione, gémit Ron tandis qu'ils tournaient l'angle. Harry a été la voir, exactement comme tu le voulais. Pas la peine d'insister.

— Mais j'avais raison ! Harry était ensorcelé !

Harry la regarda de travers.

— Heu… C'est ce qui s'appelle « insister ».

Hermione essaya vainement de rabattre une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle regardait devant elle, le menton pointé.

— C'est juste une remarque. Les Philtres d'Amour ne doivent pas être pris à la légère, Harry. Pense simplement à ce qui se serait passé si Su Li avait réussi.

— J'aurais été temporairement dégayisé, dit Harry joyeusement. Ça aurait fait plaisir à Ron.

Ron, qui jusque là avait été occupé à regarder Hermione triturer ses cheveux, grogna soudain :

— On est vraiment obligé de revenir là-dessus ?

— Un problème ne s'en va pas simplement parce qu'on l'ignore, dit Harry avec un air pincé.

— Arrête de m'imiter ! s'exclama Hermione. Et ton orientation sexuelle n'est pas un _problème_, Harry.

— C'est plutôt une _complication problématique_, fit Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais Harry ricana.

— Et pour information, non, ça ne m'aurait pas fait plaisir. Su Li est une fille, mais c'est aussi une Serpentard.

Hermione eut l'air désarçonnée.

— Je crois qu'elle est à Serdaigle, en fait. On aurait pu croire qu'elle serait plus maligne.

— Oh, oh…

Ron se pencha vers Harry et dit dans un murmure théâtral :

— C'est encore pire. Tu ne veux pas d'une intello, Harry. Elles sont épuisantes.

Harry rit et esquiva à temps. Hermione donna un coup sur l'épaule à Ron, et frappa Harry à l'arrière du crâne lorsqu'il se redressa.

— Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? sourit Ron tandis que Harry se massait la tête.

— J'aime pas être entre vous deux. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis au milieu ? maugréa Harry.

— Parce que, apparemment, tu as besoin de nous pour te protéger des filles amourachées de toi qui se cachent dans les coins sombres.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle comme si elle pensait qu'une de ces filles allait les attaquer à la seconde.

— Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'est ce qui arriverait quand j'aurais vaincu Voldemort ? C'était une époque calme et tranquille.

— Mais pas aussi joyeuse et gay, dit Ron solennellement.

Harry se mit à rire.

— C'est une blague de très mauvais goût, dit Hermione. Et ça vaut pour tous les deux.

— Relaxe, Hermione, dit Harry.

— C'est toi qui pleurniche tout le temps, souffla-t-elle. Tu sais, Harry, si tu, heu, faisais ton coming-out, peut-être que ces filles te laisseraient tranquille.

— Pas moyen, Hermione !

Ron s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder sa copine avec horreur.

— A la place, il serait juste poursuivi par des mecs énamourés.

— Ils seraient moins nombreux.

— Mais ils sont dangereux. Tu ne connais pas les mecs, Hermione. Tout ce à quoi ils pensent, c'est le sexe.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se recourbèrent en un sourire mi-désapprobateur, mi-séducteur.

— J'avais remarqué, en fait.

Comme Ron souriait en retour, Harry recula rapidement de deux pas.

— J'ai déjà dit à quel point je détestais être au milieu ? Beurk. Arrêtez ça !

Les joues d'Hermione se tintèrent de rose et elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

— On n'a rien fait.

— Dans mes pensées, si, confessa Ron.

Hermione lui écrasa le pied, et Ron glapit en reculant d'un bond.

— Tu passes ton temps à me _maltraiter_ !

Il grimaça avant de sourire soudainement.

— Quoique en fait, c'est quelque chose que j'aime assez chez toi.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

— Je vais par là.

Il fit un signe en direction du couloir qu'ils venaient juste de dépasser.

— Ne me suivez pas.

Hermione cessa d'adresser à Ron son regard mièvre et se tourna vers Harry avec de grands yeux.

— Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas !

— Ouais, vieux, elle a raison. Tu ne peux pas te balader tout seul si tard. Une de ces filles pourrait… profiter de toi. Certaines sont complètement _zinzins_. On l'a échappé belle avec Su Li.

Harry dévisagea ses amis clairement inquiets. Une part de lui était reconnaissante de les avoir dans sa vie, mais une autre part était extrêmement exaspérée.

— Maman, Papa, il est temps de me laisser grandir, fit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Hermione roula des yeux. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Ron.

— Bon, allez faire des trucs de grands, tout les deux, et laissez-moi me débrouiller tout seul. J'ai plutôt prouvé que j'en étais capable, non ?

Hermione grimaça et dit quelque chose à propos d'une ronde et de responsabilités, mais Ron avait l'air partagé, indubitablement attiré par l'idée des trucs de grands.

— Quand même, ces filles sont pires que Voldemort…

— Non, c'est faux, soupira Hermione. Tu as raison, Harry. On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

— Ca ira, lui promit-il avec un sourire. Tant qu'aucun de vous deux ne décide de me raconter en détail l'histoire de la Préfète en Chef qui a donné une retenue à son copain parce qu'il était dehors après le couvre-feu…

Hermione eut l'air scandalisée.

— Ron ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

Ron regarda ses pieds.

— C'était une bonne histoire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.

— Est-ce que tu vas me donner une autre retenue pour ne pas avoir gardé le secret ?

— Je m'en vais, dit Harry bien fort.

Il fit demi-tour et se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

— Harry, attends ! cria Ron.

Il se retourna à contrecœur.

— Rappelle-toi, ne parle pas à des inconnus, et n'accepte pas de bonbons de la part des gens qui passent. Et si quelqu'un te propose une sucette, assure-toi que c'est une vraie…

— Allez viens, Ron !

La voix d'Hermione avait un ton de reproche, mais Harry pouvait entendre le rire qui y couvait.

Il regarda disparaître leurs silhouettes avec affection. Ils étaient les gens les plus fouineurs et fatigants – et, dernièrement, obsédés par le sexe – qu'on puisse imaginer, mais Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux. Dire que deux mois auparavant, il était inquiet de leur avouer ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui-même et ses préférences. Il se sentait coupable maintenant d'avoir pu penser qu'ils le rejetteraient parce qu'il aimait les garçons. Ça avait été bizarre et gênant pendant quelques temps, ça l'était toujours de temps en temps, mais entre les conseils sérieux d'Hermione, et les blagues de mauvais goût de Ron, leur amitié était restée aussi forte qu'avant.

Loin devant, Ron prit la main d'Hermione et Harry détourna le regard. Luttant contre une montée irrationnelle de jalousie et mettant de côté des pensées informulées sur le peu de chances qu'il avait de trouver quelqu'un à qui tenir la main, Harry retourna à ses devoirs de Préfet en Chef et sortit la carte des Maraudeurs.

Il la parcourut rapidement du regard, cherchant des points isolés, et soupira en en trouvant un dans un couloir du troisième étage. Il sortit son badge de Préfet en Chef de sa poche et l'épingla sur sa robe tout en prenant le chemin des escaliers. Apparemment, Millicent Bulstrode était dehors après le couvre-feu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« …_ sur ta poitrine décharnée, ma tête reposer tu me regardes de tes yeux verts et myopes_… »

La voix de Millicent portait et résonnait à travers le hall et Drago changea de direction, prenant à droite, là d'où le son venait.

Il s'arrêta net en apercevant la large paume de Millicent plaquée sur la poitrine de Potter, le maintenant captif contre le mur. Potter avait sa baguette en main, mais il avait l'air trop stupéfait pour bouger. Il se contentait de fixer Millicent avec horreur.

« _Et rien de plus je ne puis dire, si ce n'est : embrasse-moi mon mignon_. »

Millicent finit son poème d'amour et tendit les lèvres tout en se penchant en avant.

Potter laissa échapper un bruit bizarre, paniqué, et Drago bondit en avant en criant :

— Millicent !

Elle se retourna. Son expression « prise la main dans le sac » se transforma rapidement en une grimace.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle quand Drago les eut rejoints.

Le souffle court, Drago jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Potter, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé. Potter avait l'air horrifié, pas amoureux, et Drago souffla. Ayant apparemment retrouvé ses esprits, Potter leva la main et, d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, envoya un Maléfice Cuisant dans le cou de Millicent.

Elle pouffa de rire.

— Oh, toi alors ! Arrête avec ça ! dit-elle sur un ton affectueux, comme si Potter l'avait chatouillée. C'est qu'il aime ses sorts, celui-ci, dit-elle à Drago avec une mine radieuse.

Les yeux de Potter étaient écarquillés, la main qui tenait la baguette semblait figée au milieu d'un geste.

— Ha ha !

Drago se força à rire, cherchant un éventuel point faible sur le corps de Millicent. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Merlin, maintenant qu'il était près d'elle, il se rappelait à quel point elle était imposante. Elle les dépassait, Potter et lui, de quelques pouces, et elle était plus large que eux deux réunis. La mettre à terre serait difficile.

Elle leva un sourcil et Drago essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il serait peut-être plus sage de ne pas se _battre_ avec Millicent.

— Heu…

Drago fit un signe de tête en direction de Potter avant de se pencher vers Millicent pour dire :

— J'ai besoin de te parler en privé.

— Je suis _occupée_.

Millicent saisit Potter par sa chemise et le secoua légèrement, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Potter eut l'air scandalisé et tenta de se libérer en tordant les doigts de Millicent en arrière, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

— Bon…

Drago fit la moue et s'approcha lentement.

Si le plan qu'il venait juste de former échouait, peut-être que lui et Potter parviendraient à se débarrasser de Millicent ensemble.

— A propos de ça, Millie, chuchota-t-il, tu sais que Pansy a menti ? Elle t'a seulement envoyée ici pour pouvoir prendre un certain objet dans ta malle.

La main libre de Millicent agrippa Drago par son col.

— Quoi comme objet ? enragea-t-elle en tirant Drago vers elle.

— Celui qui… vibre.

La mâchoire de Millicent se décrocha.

— Cette petite… Elle ne peut pas… c'est juste… Franchement !

Elle fit une pause, le regard fuyant.

— Non pas que je possède quoi que ce soit qui… vibre.

— Bien sûr que non ! répondit Drago aussitôt.

La prise de Millicent sur son col commençait à devenir trop serrée il manquait d'air.

— Cela dit, elle est en train de passer en revue tes affaires. A l'heure même où nous parlons.

— Je vais la tuer, dit Millicent en plissant les yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, Drago se sentit un peu coupable. Envoyer Millie après Pansy était peut-être quelque peu _méchant_. Mais, d'un autre côté, Pansy avait bien envoyé Millie après Potter, alors, d'après Drago, ce n'était que justice qu'elle subisse le courroux de Millie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, l'air partagé.

— Je crois qu'elle prévoit de jeter un sortilège de _Furnunculus_ sur l'objet en question, ajouta Drago. Ce qui serait problématique, si l'objet existait. Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il existe. Je parle de façon hypothétique.

Les joues de Millie se colorèrent de rouge et elle découvrit ses dents dans un grognement. Elle lâcha Potter si soudainement qu'il serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été appuyé contre le mur. Et puis elle se tourna vers Drago et, à son horreur absolue, l'attira dans une étreinte brise-fer.

— Tu es un véritable ami, Drago, dit-elle, la voix emplie d'émotion.

Il laissa échapper un son indistinct contre son épaule. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait périr étouffé mais, heureusement, elle le relâcha. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et après un « A plus tard, crevette, » coquin lancé à Potter, se hâta vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Drago s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau.

— Bon sang, hoqueta Potter.

Il était toujours pressé contre le mur et semblait incapable de bouger.

— C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

— Heu…

Drago envisagea de sauter sur Potter tout de suite, pendant qu'il était immobile, mais peut-être valait-il mieux lui donner une vague explication d'abord. Potter avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

— Pansy a dit à Millie que tu craquais sur elle. Elle pensait que ce serait drôle.

— Franchement.

Potter secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ces satanés Serpentard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Drago, l'air penaud.

— Heu, merci ?

Le sourire de Potter était hésitant, mais franc. Il fixait Drago avec une curiosité évidente. Cela lui rendait les choses difficiles : il ne pouvait pas juste lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser comme ça. Ça ne semblait pas poli.

— Wof, bon…

Drago regarda ses pieds, essayant d'avoir l'air modeste.

— Tu m'as sauvé du feu, je t'ai sauvé de Millicent. Je suppose que nous sommes quittes, maintenant.

— Bien.

Potter se mordit les lèvres et s'ôta rapidement du mur.

— Merci, répéta-t-il.

Il jeta un regard furtif à Drago. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être sur ses gardes. Depuis le début de l'année, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaître. Dans l'ensemble, Drago ignorait tout le monde, mais il aimait jeter de temps en temps un regard mauvais ou méprisant en direction de Potter. Ça semblait être la bonne attitude.

Potter se racla la gorge :

— Bon… Tu devrais regagner ta salle commune, avant qu'un prof te voie.

Drago hocha la tête en silence, fixant le visage de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas juste _partir_ il avait un baiser très important à donner. Mais Potter se tenait droit, sa baguette en main, et son expression, si elle n'était pas hostile n'était pas non plus exactement amicale. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'air de quelqu'un qui accepterait sans difficulté un baiser sorti de nulle part. Son regard tomba avec envie sur les lèvres pleines de Potter. Un baiser, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. A coup sûr, ce ne pouvait pas être si difficile que cela ? Millie y avait presque réussi elle était parvenue à le distraire avec sa poésie merdique. Mais elle était énorme et imperméable aux sorts. Il lui fallait une idée intelligente.

Il fit un pas prudent en avant.

— Heu, j'ai un truc sur la joue ?

La main de Potter vola jusqu'à son visage et il essaya d'en ôter une saleté inexistante. Drago aurait dû se sentir gêné que Potter l'ait surpris en train de le fixer, mais il était trop occupé à avoir une épiphanie. _Bien sûr_. La bonne vieille ruse du « tu as un truc sur la joue, laisse-moi l'enlever pour toi ». C'était un classique. Drago aimait les classiques.

— Oui, pour tout dire.

Il hocha la tête un peu trop vigoureusement et fit deux pas de plus, marchant presque sur les orteils de Potter. Celui-ci se frottait la joue en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je l'ai eu ?

— Hum, non.

Drago tendit la main, prenant garde à ne pas faire de gestes brusques, comme quelqu'un qui approcherait un animal sauvage.

— Là, laisse-moi…

Potter se figea quand les doigts de Drago entrèrent en contact avec sa joue, et ses yeux verts s'élargirent derrière ses affreuses lunettes.

— Là, souffla Drago.

Il s'empara du menton de Potter et passa son pouce sur la peau, se laissant distraire un instant par sa douceur. Potter devait s'être rasé peu de temps auparavant. Maintenant que Drago était si près, il pouvait sentir son after-shave. Le parfum lui faisait tourner la tête. Le pouce de Drago glissa sur la courbe des lèvres de Potter, et elle s'écartèrent quand celui-ci prit une brève respiration.

— Que… ? dit Potter, mais Drago ne le laissa pas finir.

Il s'avança et pressa fermement ses lèvres sur celles de Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Drago Malefoy est en train de m'embrasser_. La pensée tournait dans la tête de Harry, réduisant à néant ses efforts pour en nier la réalité. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Ses yeux étaient restés grand ouverts, il pouvait voir clairement le visage de Malefoy il était si près. Il pouvait distinguer chacun des cils pâles qui touchaient sa joue. Ses lèvres étaient fermes et chaudes sur les siennes, la pression légère mais indéniablement _là_. Un effleurement timide de sa langue fut suivi par les lèvres de Malefoy bougeant contre celles de Harry, et celui-ci perdit sa capacité à respirer. La paume de Malefoy sur sa joue était chaude contre sa peau, et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit son approbateur lorsque l'autre captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, puis ses lèvres, avant de le relâcher et que la chaleur du contact ne disparaisse.

Les yeux de Malefoy se rouvrirent et se plantèrent dans ceux de Harry.

— Que… ? essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Mais c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de code secret pour réclamer un baiser, car Malefoy se pencha à nouveau et recouvrit la bouche de Harry de la sienne.

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'avait pas essayé de résister. Bien sûr qu'il avait essayé. Intérieurement. Mais ses membres refusaient d'obéir à la part rationnelle de son cerveau. Il ne pouvait même pas empêcher son regard d'être glué aux cils de Malefoy. Il put voir ses joues se tinter de rose tandis que sa langue traçait le contour des lèvres de Harry. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un en train d'accomplir quelque chose de réellement important l'interrompre semblait mal. Par ailleurs, Harry sentait ses lèvres le picoter, fondant sous l'intérêt dont elles étaient l'objet. Il n'avait jamais prêté grande attention à ses lèvres elles semblaient maintenant plus pleines, plus douces, et comme avides du contact de celles de Malefoy.

Quelle journée bizarre. D'abord, il avait appris qu'il était sous l'influence d'une potion mais, par chance, il en avait été libéré par Madame Pomfresh. Puis il avait été, à sa grande honte, réduit à l'impuissance par Millicent Bulstrode et avait dû endurer de longues minutes de mauvaise poésie avant d'être, par chance, sauvé par _Malefoy_. Et maintenant celui-ci était en train de _l'embrasser_. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire que quelqu'un d'autre allait apparaître et le sauver, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir si cela serait de la chance ou non.

Cette fois, cela prit beaucoup plus longtemps à Malefoy pour ramener ses yeux vers ceux de Harry. Il avait l'air _d'attendre_ quelque chose.

Avec hésitation, Harry ouvrit la bouche – qui était désormais mouillée et le picotait – et essaya, pour la troisième fois, de parler.

— Que… ?

— Bon sang ! grogna Malefoy.

Il fronça les sourcils, clairement ennuyé. Et puis il se pencha en avant, attrapa carrément le visage de Harry, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Harry ne pouvait même plus faire semblant de vouloir lui échapper. Il savait que Malefoy l'embrasserait à nouveau et il n'avait même pas essayé de l'en empêcher. C'était simple : chaque fois qu'il disait « Que ? », il gagnait un baiser.

La langue de Malefoy se glissa dans sa bouche et, admettant sa défaite, Harry arrêta de penser. Malefoy avait un goût de menthe, et sa langue caressait si sensuellement la sienne qu'il était impossible de ne pas succomber au baiser. Les mains de Harry s'accrochèrent à sa taille, cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose car il commençait à avoir le tournis. Il inclina la tête de côté. Pressant sa joue contre la paume tiède de Malefoy, il ouvrit complètement la bouche et accueillit avec plaisir l'intrusion de la langue de l'autre. Un gémissement sourd naquit dans la poitrine de Malefoy, cette poitrine que Harry pouvait sentir intimement pressée contre la sienne. Ses orteils se crispèrent, ses membres se liquéfièrent, et sa tête se mit à tourner. Malefoy pouvait faire des choses épatantes avec sa langue : non seulement il parvenait à faire fondre les os de Harry avec, mais il arrivait aussi à lui envoyer des petits éclairs de plaisir qui passaient directement de ses lèvres à son sexe qui se durcissait rapidement. Il réussissait même à extorquer à Harry les gémissements les plus pathétiques – ce qui ne parvenait même pas à l'embarrasser car il n'y avait rien de plus important que de faire glisser sa langue contre celle de Malefoy, la faire tourner autour du muscle agile et s'imprégner du goût de menthe et de l'humidité qui emplissait sa bouche.

Harry avait déjà embrassé un garçon auparavant. Un Français, même. Pendant l'été, quand la famille de Fleur était venue au Terrier, un de ses cousins, un brun qui souriait tout le temps et dont Harry ne parvenait même pas à prononcer le nom l'avait entraîné à l'écart et conduit au bord de l'étang. Ce jour-là, Harry avait découvert à propos de lui-même une vérité dérangeante mais indéniable. Le baiser avait été une révélation, quelque chose de si parfait qu'il était impossible d'avoir des doutes. Cela avait été une illumination dans la vie de Harry, une véritable percée une perfection qui ne pourrait jamais être dépassée par quiconque. Le baiser avait été la raison pour laquelle Harry avait compté les jours avant la naissance du bébé de Bill et Fleur, parce que la famille de la jeune femme avait promis qu'ils reviendraient à cette occasion.

Tout cela semblait ridicule maintenant. Tant le baiser que les pensées énamourées d'Harry. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Aucune comparaison possible. Ce garçon l'avait embrassé, sans rien demander ni attendre en retour, et Harry l'avait laissé faire avec plaisir. Mais alors même que l'agression par baisers de Malefoy avait été bien plus choquante et inattendue, cela avait cessé de ressembler à une agression. A chaque caresse de sa langue, à chaque mouvement de ses lèvres, Malefoy demandait une réponse, suppliait, implorait, persuadait Harry de participer. C'était si facile de suivre ce que Malefoy faisait, d'imiter chaque effet et de partager le baiser, au lieu de simplement le subir. Du coup, Harry se sentait compétent, comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir complètement perdu.

Malefoy se retira lentement. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Harry avant de la lécher avec détermination et de presser un certain nombre de baisers mouillés dont l'effet se faisait ressentir longtemps après sur la chair sensible. Chaque infime baiser lui coupait la respiration. Son corps se contractait et le poussait vers Malefoy, cherchant à retrouver la sensation. Mais sa prise sur son visage était trop ferme et tout ce que Harry parvint à obtenir fut une bise brève sur les lèvres de Malefoy avant qu'elles ne soient hors de portée.

Sa vision était floue lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux ses joues lui faisaient presque mal de la chaleur des paumes de Malefoy. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir les contours de la forme blonde en face de lui et quand il y parvint enfin, il en eut la respiration un peu coupée. L'expression de Malefoy ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Harry ait jamais pu voir auparavant – c'était du bonheur à l'état pur. Harry pouvait le voir clairement, non seulement parce que les lèvres de Malefoy étaient étirées en un sourire éclatant, mais parce que cela rayonnait pratiquement de ses yeux habituellement d'un gris morne.

— J'arrive pas à y croire, chuchota Malefoy.

Son haleine chaude chatouilla les lèvres humides de Harry.

— Hum, fit Harry, incertain de quoi dire à ce Malefoy étrangement heureux.

Le regard de l'autre parcourut son visage. Chaque seconde qui passait semblait lui apporter encore plus de bonheur, comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose d'incroyable dans l'expression de Harry.

— Ca a marché, souffla Malefoy. Ça a vraiment marché.

— Que… ? demanda Harry, avant de soupirer avec résignation comme Malefoy l'embrassait à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

Ca avait marché. C'était forcé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Les doigts de Drago se perdirent dans les cheveux de Potter, agrippant les mèches tandis qu'il inclinait la tête de côté et approfondissait le baiser. Potter répondit par un gémissement et sa prise se resserra autour de la taille de Drago. Le contact possessif de ses mains était à vous rendre fou. La langue de Potter bougeait timidement contre la sienne, prudemment, comme on s'y attendrait de la part de quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, même si Drago ne savait pas si c'était de l'inexpérience ou bien si Potter n'était simplement pas sûr de devoir répondre au baiser ou non. Penser était difficile tout comme il était difficile d'analyser ou de tirer des conclusions. Drago ne pouvait pas embrasser Potter et former des pensées cohérentes en même temps. Il était trop occupé à s'émerveiller de la texture de ses lèvres et de sa bouche, de son goût, du contact de sa peau, trop occupé à écouter sa respiration haletante et ses gémissements étouffés qui faisaient courir des frissons directement de ses lèvres jusqu'à son sexe. Potter répondait au baiser, et c'était la seule chose qui parvenait à atteindre son cerveau.

A regrets, il se retira, ce qui n'était pas si évident considérant que Potter ne voulait pas le lâcher. Mais Drago le tenait par les cheveux, et après un autre baiser colombin, il arracha sa bouche à celle de Potter.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il fixa le visage de Potter avec attention. C'était toujours là : Potter, rougissant et éberlué. Ses cils battirent pour révéler des yeux verts au regard flou. Il respirait lourdement, de petites bouffées d'air échappaient à ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes. Il essaya carrément de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser Drago à nouveau. C'était un geste machinal et désespéré, comme s'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'entrer à nouveau en contact avec les lèvres de Drago. A coup sûr, cela voulait dire que la potion avait marché. Potter était ensorcelé, désespérément amoureux de Drago. Jamais il n'aurait répondu à ses baisers de cette façon-là si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Potter retrouva sa voix et demanda :

— Heu, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

— Bon sang ! dit Drago, et Potter cligna des yeux avec étonnement.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à poser des questions stupides ? Il était amoureux, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être simplement heureux que l'objet de son affection l'embrasse et fermer sa gueule ?

— Arrête de poser des questions, lui dit Drago.

— Pourquoi ?

Drago le foudroya du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit que ça avait marché ? Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? demanda Potter.

— Tu as répondu au baiser. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, répondit Drago sans difficulté parce que c'était plus ou moins la vérité.

Il fronça les sourcils devant la réticence de Potter à se taire et laisser Drago l'embrasser comme un fou. Evidemment, un Philtre d'Amour n'avait rien à voir avec un Imperium. Une personne enchantée n'écoutait pas les ordres qu'on lui donnait. En fait, elle était davantage susceptible de s'attendre à ce que celui ou celle qui l'avait ensorcelée l'écoute, elle. C'est pourquoi les Philtres d'Amour étaient dangereux : ils transformaient la personne ensorcelée en quelqu'un d'obsessionnel et exigeant. Il allait lui falloir se montrer prudent avec Potter, ou tout cela pourrait se retourner contre lui.

Il lâcha lentement ses cheveux et ramena ses mains à ses côtes. Celles de Potter l'agrippaient toujours par la taille.

— Je suis désolé, dit Drago en essayant d'avoir l'air contrit. Je viens juste de te sauter dessus. C'est très impoli de ma part.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent et ses sourcils se relevèrent.

— Tu es sûr que tu es Drago Malefoy ? Tu ne serais pas quelqu'un de Polynectarisé en Drago Malefoy, par hasard ?

— Heu, oui, j'en suis sûr.

Drago sourit un peu. Une légère inquiétude le saisit à nouveau. La prise de Potter ne s'était pas relâchée Drago commençait à se sentir prisonnier.

— Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Apparemment, Potter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser des questions. Drago aurait voulu être capable de lui répondre, mais que pouvait-il dire ?

— Et bien, je…

Son cerveau passa en revue diverses possibilités. _J'ai soudainement découvert que tu me plaisais. C'était une réaction spontanée. J'ai un faible pour toi depuis un certain temps. Ca faisait des mois que je rêvais de t'embrasser_. Tout cela était des mensonges, bien sûr, mais Potter était amoureux c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

— Je…

_Merlin_, pourquoi cela était-il si difficile de mentir ? Drago n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les mensonges jusqu'à présent.

Un vacarme retentissant non loin de là les fit sursauter tous deux. Le bruit fut suivi de caquètements éraillés.

— Peeves, dit Potter.

Il balaya rapidement Drago du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et lâcha précipitamment la taille de Drago. Il fit un pas en arrière.

— Tu devrais y aller. Si Peeves est là, Rusard n'est pas loin. Il te donnera une retenue s'il te voit.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire vaguement éclatant. Potter s'inquiétait qu'il puisse recevoir une retenue.

— Tu as raison.

Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer comme ça.

— Il est trop tôt. Tous les profs sont encore debout, dit-il. Tu sais comment gagner la Tour Est ?

Potter fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

— Rejoins-moi là-bas après minuit.

Drago fit un pas en avant et pressa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Potter avant de faire demi-tour dans l'intention de s'enfuir. Son poignet se retrouva soudain dans un étau. Il trébucha presque tandis qu'on le forçait à se retourner. L'inquiétude et le doute le submergèrent à nouveau. L'expression de Potter n'était plus éberluée. Il fixait Drago avec intensité, ses doigts serrés fort autour de son poignet.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Drago se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Son poignet commençait à lui faire mal et la vue du visage sévère de Potter n'avait rien de rassurant. La supposée affection semblait avoir disparu. Mais comme Drago relâchait sa lèvre torturée, le regard méfiant de Potter vola vers elle et sa respiration s'accéléra.

En partie soulagé, Drago détendit délibérément ses lèvres, faisant une petite moue pour que celle du bas paraisse encore plus pleine. Potter ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard.

— Si tu viens, je te dirais pourquoi je t'ai embrassé.

Le regard de Potter se planta à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Prudemment, Drago s'approcha tout en tortillant son poignet, essayant de se libérer. Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Potter. Il resta immobile. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, fixant ceux de Potter, grand ouverts.

— Tu viendras ? murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Potter.

Il dut réunir toute la volonté qu'il possédait pour ne pas augmenter la pression et ne pas embrasser Potter pour de bon. Tout son corps tremblait de l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas bouger.

Potter émit un son étranglé avant de bouger doucement ses lèvres et de fermer ses yeux.

— Oui, fit-il d'une voix haletante.

Drago le récompensa d'un autre baiser. Quelque part, pas très loin, Peeves était en train de rire et la voix de Rusard résonnait à travers le château, mais Drago n'en avait que vaguement conscience. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et la respiration entrecoupée de Potter semblait plus bruyante que tout le reste. Il fit glisser ses lèvres contre celles de Potter, les caressant avant de saisir la lèvre supérieure de Potter entre les deux siennes, aspirant un peu, puis léchant délicatement. Alors qu'il était sur le point de répéter le processus avec la lèvre du bas, Potter lâcha son poignet et, posant sa paume contre la poitrine de Drago, il le repoussa.

— Vas-y, haleta-t-il.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement.

Drago sourit devant ses joues rougies et ses yeux hallucinés avant de faire rapidement demi-tour et de s'éloigner. Dans seulement deux heures, il serait à nouveau en train d'embrasser Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Le feu craquait dans la cheminée, baignant la salle commune des Gryffondor d'une lumière orangée. Tout était calme et silencieux, en dépit de la présence de deux autres personnes assises dans les fauteuils moelleux en face de Harry. Les deux silhouettes étaient complètement immobiles et le fixaient – l'une de ses yeux marrons à l'expression préoccupée, l'autre de ses yeux bleus, la bouche grande ouverte.

— Harry, mon vieux, dit Ron doucement, avec un effort évident. Tu sais quand on a dit que tu ne devais plus jamais avoir de secrets envers nous ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

— C'était un mensonge, grimaça Ron. Certaines choses ne devraient simplement pas être partagées.

— Non, Ron. Hum.

Hermione fit une pause et cligna des yeux. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas cligner des yeux et parler en même temps.

— C'est bien que tu nous ais tout raconté Harry. Avec tous ces détails… Peut-être… un peu trop de détails…

Hermione cligna des yeux à nouveau.

— Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai parlé de l'histoire de la retenue ? renifla Ron. Je ne le ferai plus. Promis.

Les joues de Harry lui semblaient si bouillantes qu'il se dit qu'il brûlerait plus vite que les buches dans la cheminée. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tout raconter à Ron et Hermione ? Il avait simplement été tellement ébahi qu'il avait été incapable de se taire. A l'instant où il était entré dans la salle commune et où il avait trouvé ses amis se bécotant sur un des fauteuils, il avait tout déballé et leur avait dit exactement ce que Malefoy avait fait. Si seulement il avait fait preuve d'un peu d'autocensure et leur avait épargné la description des baisers et leur effet sur lui. Mais ces effets étaient nouveaux et fascinants et il lui avait absolument fallu dire à quelqu'un qu'il venait de découvrir à quel point embrasser pouvait être merveilleux.

Hermione cligna des yeux trois fois de suite très vite et sembla retrouver ses esprits.

— Il faut qu'on réfléchisse bien à tout ça, Harry.

— Ha bon ? s'enquit Ron.

Harry n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, mais il espérait que son visage reflétait la même question que Ron.

— Oui, absolument.

Hermione hocha la tête et prit une minute pour pratiquer l'art du clignement d'œil, qu'elle maîtrisait manifestement.

— Heu, il nous faut supposer, Harry, que Malefoy t'a ensorcelé.

— Vraiment ? demanda Harry, pas convaincu.

Il ne se sentait pas ensorcelé. Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais pas par une potion.

— Oh oui, il nous faut ! s'écria Ron. Hermione, tu es géniale !

Il rayonnait soudain.

— L'espace d'une seconde j'ai vraiment cru que Harry…

Ron avait l'air trop perturbé par cette pensée pour l'exprimer à voix haute. Il frissonna légèrement. Harry avait probablement eu l'air vexé car les yeux de Ron s'élargirent et il agita son index dans sa direction.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, vieux ! Je ne dis pas ça parce que Malefoy est un gars, je dis ça parce que le gars est _Malefoy_.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration.

— _Malefoy ! _dit-il avec plus de force, comme s'il craignait qu'ils ne l'aient pas entendu.

— Mais il ne m'a pas donné de bonbons et il n'a même pas sorti sa baguette, dit Harry avec un peu trop de vigueur.

Ron frissonna à nouveau.

— Pas de détails, Harry – s'il te plaît.

— Oh Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu tiens à le défendre ? soupira Hermione. Peut-être que tu ne _veux_ simplement pas remarquer qu'il a fait quelque chose pour t'enchanter.

Harry se rebiffa :

— Je ne suis pas idiot.

— Harry, dit Ron, le regard suppliant. Malefoy complote quelque chose. Tu le connais. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Bien sûr que oui ! dit Harry. C'est pourquoi je compte le retrouver tout à l'heure, et découvrir quel est son plan.

— Son plan, c'est généralement de t'humilier.

Hermione avait parlé doucement mais Ron couina :

— Le _retrouver_ ?

Il crispa la mâchoire, le regard dur.

— On vient avec toi.

— Harry, tu es sûr que tu n'espères pas simplement que Malefoy t'embrassera à nouveau ?

— Nnh-non, bafouilla Harry.

Lui-même ne jugeait pas sa voix crédible.

— Bon, Malefoy embrasse bien, ajouta-t-il sur la défensive. Et il est plutôt attirant, si on y réfléchit… C'est pas que ça me dérangerait…

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit toute seule et Hermione arrêta de cligner des yeux.

— Oh bon sang, hoqueta Harry. Vous avez raison. Je _suis_ enchanté.

Ron poussa un soupir retentissant.

— La vache. Tu m'as fichu la trouille pendant un moment.

Il se leva et sourit.

— On devrait aller à l'infirmerie directement. On ne peut pas te laisser aller au lit en pensant à Malefoy. Et puis, demain, on s'occupera de la petite fouine. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de réessayer de t'enchanter.

Harry hocha sagement la tête et se leva. Malefoy ne ressemblait en rien à une fouine, mais il semblait plus prudent de ne rien dire. Hermione fit la moue, et se mordit la lèvre.

— Quoi encore ?

Ron tapa du pied avec impatience.

— Tu es de nouveau en train de penser, Hermione. Arrête. Le problème est réglé, non ?

— C'est juste que…

Hermione avait l'air inquiète.

— Une personne enchantée n'accepte pas la vérité, normalement. Elle refuse d'admettre que ses sentiments ne sont pas réels.

— Je n'ai pas de _sentiments_ pour Malefoy, rétorqua Harry, mais Ron et Hermione l'ignorèrent tous deux.

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ron. Harry était d'accord pour aller voir Pomfresh tout à l'heure. Il n'y a pas de différence.

— Oui, bon, c'est ça le truc.

Hermione se leva et scruta Harry avec attention, comme si la réponse à sa question était inscrite sur son visage.

— Harry aurait dû être amoureux de Su Li, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Madame Pomfresh a affirmé qu'il avait pris une potion. C'était dans son système sanguin, mais Harry n'était pas affecté par le produit. Et maintenant, il semble être affecté, mais pas suffisamment pour que cela touche sa raison.

— Peut-être que je suis très résistant.

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Hermione l'étudiait comme s'il était un rat de laboratoire.

— Peut-être.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

— Ou alors quelqu'un vend des Philtres de mauvaise qualité aux élèves.

— On pourrait pas s'occuper de ça plus tard, Hermione, supplia carrément Ron. Je ne crois pas que la qualité de la potion soit notre priorité pour l'instant. Pomfresh s'est débarrassé de l'enchantement de Su Li d'un mouvement de baguette. Espérons que ça sera aussi facile pour celui de Malefoy. Dans notre cas, la mauvaise qualité est une _bonne_ chose.

Hermione croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

— Ca ne me plaît pas. Particulièrement maintenant que Malefoy est impliqué. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe, me manque.

— Ce qui me manque, c'est mon ignorance d'il y a une demi-heure, quand je ne savais pas tout ce que Malefoy pouvait faire avec sa langue, soupira Ron.

Harry rougit et regarda ses pieds.

— Allez, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Slughorn ce qu'il en pense demain. Et on pourra poser la question à Pomfresh tout de suite, si elle ne nous assassine pas pour être de retour si vite.

Hermione hésita.

— Tu as raison, pour tout dire. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de retourner voir Pomfresh tout de suite. Elle était un peu énervée, tout à l'heure, et ça n'est pas vraiment une urgence.

— Pas une urgence ? s'écria Ron en agitant les bras.

Harry se massa la poitrine, se rappelant le coup de baguette que Pomfresh lui avait donné.

— On y va maintenant, dit-il fermement. Parce que si je ne suis pas enchanté, je veux voir Malefoy comme je le lui ai promis.

Ron leva un sourcil en direction d'Hermione.

— Tu trouves toujours que c'est pas une urgence ?

— Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Les yeux noisette étaient plein d'inquiétude.

— On ne sait pas ce que Malefoy prépare. Il pourrait avoir prévu un piège, ou quelque chose. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il a manigancé quelque chose d'atroce avec ses amis.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent et il sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs.

— Pas besoin de jouer aux devinettes, si ? demanda-t-il. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

— Ca n'a jamais été aussi vrai, marmonna Ron.

L'ignorant, Harry parcourut la carte, essayant de trouver l'étiquette « Drago Malefoy » quelque part dans les cachots des Serpentard, mais il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans cet océan de minuscules étiquettes.

— Il est là ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle s'était penchée en avant pour mieux voir et pressait maintenant la pointe de son index sur le coin droit de la carte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Ron comme Harry venait juste de repérer l'étiquette de Malefoy.

Il était déjà dans la Tour Est. Son étiquette était totalement immobile il semblait attendre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge sur le mur. Il n'était même pas onze heures et Malefoy lui avait donné rendez-vous après minuit.

— Il… attend ? dit Hermione à voix basse, comme si Malefoy pouvait l'entendre.

Harry loucha sur la petite étiquette.

— Bon, c'est sûrement pas moi qu'il attend. Il est trop tôt. Il fait froid, il doit être en train de geler.

— Peut-être qu'il attend pour ses complices de Serpentard, ou un truc du genre. C'est un piège, je le sais, dit Ron.

— Dans ce cas là, il attend pour rien, fit remarquer Hermione. Je ne vois pas d'autres Serpentard aux alentours.

_Et si c'est moi qu'il attend ?_ pensa Harry, le regard fixé sur l'étiquette solitaire et immobile.

L'envie d'aller là-haut et d'interroger Malefoy était irrésistible, surtout depuis que poser des questions à Malefoy était devenu le passe-temps favori de Harry. Le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les siennes ne l'aidait pas à mettre ses idées au clair. A ce moment précis sa bouche se mit à le picoter et il lécha nerveusement ses lèvres.

_Merlin_, et s'il n'était _pas_ enchanté ? Et s'il aimait réellement les baisers de Malefoy au point de vouloir le retrouver dans des coins sombres ? Et s'il avait juste perdu l'esprit ? Ou pire, s'il était tombé amoureux de Malefoy ? A cause d'un simple baiser ?

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, paniquée.

— Il faut qu'on aille voir Pomfresh, tout de suite.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry tira sur sa Cape d'Invisibilité, naviguant avec précaution dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la tour de l'Est. Il aurait voulu avoir la Carte des Maraudeurs avec lui, comme ça il aurait pu vérifier si Malefoy l'attendait toujours ou pas. Il était minuit et demie et Harry était en retard, bien que cela n'ait pas été son intention.

Sa visite à l'infirmerie avait été courte mais alarmante. Madame Pomfresh ne s'était pas montrée aussi aimable qu'à l'accoutumée, mais elle l'avait examiné consciencieusement, piquant diverses parts de son corps avec sa baguette. Au désarroi de Harry, à l'inquiétude de Hermione, et à l'horreur absolue de Ron, elle avait déclaré qu'il n'était sous l'emprise d'aucun enchantement. Ils étaient ressortis de l'infirmerie plus qu'un peu choqués. Mais son choc n'empêcherait pas Harry de retrouver Malefoy comme promis, surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il vérifiait sur la carte, la petite étiquette attendait toujours dans la Tour Est.

Après pas mal de récriminations, de descriptions imagées de plusieurs scénarios dangereux, et de conférences sur les ex-Mangemorts qui ne changeraient probablement jamais, il avait finalement réussi à convaincre ses amis qu'il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi et comment Malefoy avait soudain été pris d'un besoin irrépressible de l'embrasser. Il leur avait promis de bonne foi qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois.

Néanmoins, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il prenne sa Cape et qu'il examine avec précaution la tour avant de se montrer à Malefoy. Ron, quant à lui, lui avait arraché la Carte des Mauradeurs des mains, pour que lui et Hermione puisse garder un œil dessus et intervenir au moindre problème.

Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force de se taire stoïquement pendant leur blabla, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter avec eux. Qui savait combien de temps il faudrait à Malefoy avant de laisser tomber et de s'en aller ?

Dès que Ron et Hermione eurent disparu à l'angle du couloir, Harry se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il parvint en haut des escaliers, sa respiration était haletante et son cœur battait comme un fou. L'escalier menait à une petite pièce circulaire, dont le sol était sale et les fenêtres hautes. La neige tombant à gros flocons projetait des ombres dansantes dans la lumière du clair de lune qui tombait sur la pierre grise et massive.

Oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il était invisible, Harry jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur. Le nœud dans son ventre se défit à la seconde où il repéra Malefoy, mais seulement pour se resserrer à nouveau comme cette vision ramenait à sa mémoire le souvenir de ses baisers.

Harry fit deux pas en avant, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il avait promis à Hermione qu'il vérifierait attentivement qu'il n'y avait pas de piège, aussi se résolut-il à examiner attentivement Malefoy en espérant que cela compte pour de la vigilance.

Malefoy était assis sur le sol, son dos pressé contre le mur de pierre, la tête penchée et les genoux légèrement écartés. Il tenait dans sa main droite une montre gousset d'apparence très chic et jouait avec, l'ouvrant et la fermant avec un claquement énervant toutes les cinq secondes. Harry parvenait difficilement à croire que Malefoy venait de passer deux heures et demie à l'attendre, sans compter qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être sur le point de partir prochainement.

Malefoy vérifia l'heure à nouveau, poussa un soupir audible et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il l'appuya contre le mur, exposant ainsi sa gorge pâle et rendant sa pomme d'Adam particulièrement visible. Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher – il se sentait obliger de rester là en silence et de le contempler tout son soûl.

Il faisait froid dans la tour, mais Malefoy n'avait pas l'air transi. Il ne tremblait pas, il était totalement immobile, comme pour permettre à Harry d'assouvir sa curiosité. Le regard de celui-ci balaya le visage de Malefoy, tandis qu'il essayait de déterminer si le jeune homme avait cessé de ressembler à un petit garçon boudeur avant ou après leur baiser. En toute honnêteté, Harry n'avait pas prêté énormément attention à Malefoy au cours des derniers mois. Principalement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction, Malefoy semblait le sentir et se retournait pour le foudroyer du regard. C'était l'expression à laquelle Harry était habitué ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Malefoy sourire comme il l'avait fait quand Harry avait répondu au baiser, et il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de le voir comme cela – parfaitement immobile et les yeux fermés, comme s'il était endormi.

Il n'y avait rien de doux dans l'expression de Malefoy. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres serrées ne faisant que les renforcer. Même ses cheveux d'un blond blanc ne faisaient que rendre son visage plus aigu. Harry ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui semblait si dur et froid pouvait l'avoir embrassé si tendrement et passionnément. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas imaginé ce baiser dévastateur et brûlant.

La montre gousset se referma dans un claquement sonore, et Harry sursauta en laissant échapper une respiration audible. Malefoy rouvrit les yeux et son regard s'étrécit tandis qu'il redressait sa posture et regardait autour de lui.

— Potter ? demanda-t-il dans la mauvaise direction.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry ôta la Cape et la laissa glisser au sol. Malefoy reporta son regard sur Harry et se hissa hâtivement sur ses pieds.

— Hey, dit Harry d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaité moins voilée. Désolé, je suis en retard.

Le regard de Malefoy était si intense que Harry frémit un peu. Il fallut un moment à Malefoy pour se détendre et sourire.

— C'est pas grave. Je viens juste d'arriver.

Quelque chose dans ce mensonge serra le cœur de Harry et ses pieds le rapprochèrent de Malefoy de leur propre initiative.

— Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il.

Lui avait froid ; tout son corps tremblait. Sa main vola jusqu'au visage de l'autre. Après tout, Malefoy avait touché sa joue sans avertissement juste avant, c'était simplement équitable qu'il fasse de même. Malefoy, visiblement surpris, entrouvrit les lèvres tandis que les doigts de Harry caressaient la joue pâle. Elle était dangereusement tiède – chaude, même.

— Sortilège Chauffant, murmura Malefoy.

Harry n'écoutait pas. Les lèvres de Malefoy avaient capturé son attention et la retenaient. Il était déterminé à découvrir si ce baiser avait été aussi magique qu'il le pensait. Cela demandait à être vérifié. Immédiatement. Il avait promis à Hermione qu'il ne laisserait pas Malefoy l'attaquer de ses baisers, mais il n'avait pas promis qu'il n'attaquerait pas lui-même.

Ses cils battirent et se fermèrent tandis qu'il se penchait et laissait ses lèvres trouver celles de Malefoy. Celui-ci se figea et le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il s'immobilisa, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de stupide. Peut-être que Malefoy ne voulait pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais avant que Harry puisse se retirer et s'excuser, Malefoy le fit prisonnier de ses bras et glissa sa langue derrière ses lèvres.

Toutes les merveilleuses sensations réapparurent en un éclair. Elles semblaient même encore plus intenses maintenant que Harry n'était pas paralysé par la surprise. Son sang se précipitait vers le sud. Il projeta ses hanches en avant, et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans les cheveux de Malefoy. Il mourait d'envie d'emmêler les mèches lisses et nettement coiffées. Heureusement que sa bouche et sa langue se rappelaient quoi faire, parce que son cerveau n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à la technique du baiser. La peau de Malefoy était si chaude. Harry avait peur qu'ils ne disparaissent par combustion instantanée s'ils n'arrêtaient pas rapidement de s'embrasser, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance car arrêter était clairement impossible.

Le concept de temporalité avait disparu pour Harry et il était sûr - même si cela était ridicule – que des heures avaient passé quand Malefoy se retira finalement, le laissant haletant. De façon inexplicable, le dos de Harry était pressé contre le mur de pierre, et les mains de Malefoy agrippaient ses hanches si fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Harry ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand ils avaient bougé, mais à un moment, sa tête lui avait semblé tourner particulièrement. Malefoy avait dû leur faire inverser leurs positions.

Des ombres en forme de flocon de neige dansaient sur son visage, mais il faisait suffisamment clair pour que Harry puisse le voir sourire. Son sourire n'était pas aussi large qu'il l'avait été auparavant, mais il adoucissait ses traits et même ses yeux avaient l'air plus doux. Ce changement infime le rendait beau, presque à vous en couper le souffle.

— Tu me dois une réponse, dit Harry.

Il se détestait juste un peu pour les pensées traîtres qui essayaient de le convaincre qu'il savait déjà pourquoi Malefoy l'avait embrassé. Le visage du jeune homme en disait long.

Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un petit sourire familier, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry ne le trouva pas détestable. Au contraire, le corps de Harry se manifesta et son sexe en frémit par avance, comme s'il savait quelque chose que le cerveau de Harry ignorait.

— Mmh.

Malefoy fit une petite moue.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

Malefoy qui refusait de tenir ses promesses et l'énervement qu'il en ressentit clarifia les pensées de Harry.

— Tu as dit que si je venais, tu me dirais pourquoi tu m'avais embrassé.

Il fronça les sourcils car le seul effet qu'eut son accusation fut de faire sourire Malefoy.

— J'ai dit ça, oui, approuva-t-il.

Et, rajoutant à la confusion de Harry, il appuya la pointe de son index sur ses lèvres. Harry resta immobile tandis que le doigt de Malefoy glissait le long de son menton puis effleurait son cou. Malefoy posa sa paume à plat contre sa poitrine, passant au-dessus de sa cravate puis des boutons de sa chemise, il se mit à descendre. La pression du contact s'intensifiait lentement¸ électrisant sa peau encore davantage. Harry s'arrêta de respirer. Il incrusta son dos contre le mur lorsque la main de Malefoy atteignit son nombril, et ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de descendre.

Malefoy tenait son regard captif du sien et ses doigts glissèrent entre les cuisses de Harry, caressant, taquinant, avant de saisir fermement son entrejambe.

La vision de Harry s'assombrit. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Pas avec la paume de Malefoy sur son sexe, et ses yeux qui le fixaient de façon éhontée, presque avec avidité.

— Tu vois, Potter…

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit.

— Tu n'as pas encore accompli ta part du marché.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était possible que Drago soit ivre. Il se sentait ivre : la tête lui tournait et il avait perdu le contrôle de sa bouche et de ses membres. Quant au bonheur soudain, c'était plutôt un exploit, si on considérait que juste quelques instants auparavant il s'était senti totalement malheureux. Peu désireux de retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard où il lui faudrait faire face à Millie et Pansy, Drago avait campé dans la Tour Est et attendu que son rancard enchanté arrive. Tandis que les heures passaient, les doutes s'étaient intensifiés et Drago avait passé en revue un millier de possibilités que les choses tournent mal. Si Potter était ensorcelé, quelqu'un pourrait le remarquer et Drago perdrait cette opportunité et s'il ne l'était pas, et bien, c'était déjà fait. De toutes les façons, Drago était fichu.

Il regrettait d'avoir laissé Potter juste à cause de Rusard. Il aurait dû Stupéfixer le concierge et traîner Potter jusqu'à la Tour Est sans lui laisser de chances de s'enfuir. Un baiser n'était pas assez. Drago en voulait beaucoup plus. Parce que, bien sûr, plus il y en aurait, et plus Potter serait humilié. Ce qui était la seule chose qui importait. Cependant, seul dans la tour, et dingue d'ennui, Drago avait dû s'avouer qu'embrasser Potter n'avait pas été désagréable. Le sentiment de victoire s'y rajoutait peut-être mais il était difficile de nier que Drago avait apprécié le baiser plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. La façon de répondre de Potter avait été si spontanée, maladroite mais enthousiaste, inexpérimentée mais sensuelle, comme si Potter était né pour embrasser mais n'en avait même pas conscience. Drago, lui, en avait conscience trop conscience, même. Il se surprit à revivre le baiser dans sa tête plus d'une fois pendant qu'il attendait mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le souvenir prenait une coloration douce-amère. Potter n'était pas là et Drago se disait que le souvenir était la seule chose qui lui resterait.

Ces pensées semblaient stupides, maintenant qu'il avait Potter sous la main – littéralement. Non seulement Potter était venu le rejoindre dans la Tour comme promis, mais il avait embrassé Drago de lui-même. Il semblait incapable de se tenir loin de lui, comme s'il était magiquement attiré vers Drago. Il se laissait manipuler comme Drago le voulait, et il parvint à le faire pivoter sur lui-même et le piéger contre le mur sans efforts. Et maintenant, Drago sentait la preuve physique de l'enchantement de Potter contre sa paume. Potter était dur, très dur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était excité avant même d'atteindre la tour, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été en train de penser à Drago et leur baiser, juste comme Drago avait pensé à lui.

Il bougea sa main, le mesurant curieusement, satisfait de découvrir que Potter était bien doté cela dit, il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il trouvait cette information satisfaisante. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était en train de toucher le sexe de Potter, si on y réfléchissait. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan de Drago. Son plan avait seulement consisté en des baisers et une future humiliation publique il ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir prévu de donner du plaisir à Potter. Mais c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'était la faute de Potter. Il avait l'air si fasciné, totalement captivé avec ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées de baisers, comme si Drago le touchant était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais expérimentée. C'était enivrant Drago aurait fait n'importe quoi pour continuer à voir cette expression sur son visage.

— C'est… C'est… haleta Potter.

Ses hanches s'agitaient imperceptiblement.

— _Génial_.

Drago serra un peu son sexe, et le massa fermement.

— Bon sang, dit Potter.

Son corps entier tremblait, si fort que Drago craignait que cela ne soit contagieux. Il commençait à trembler lui aussi. Sans y penser, il bougea sa main et la dirigea vers le bouton du pantalon de Potter. Aussitôt, les mains de Potter recouvrirent la sienne.

— Hum.

Potter secoua la tête.

— Je peux pas. C'est… tu es dingue. Tu ne peux pas juste attendre de moi que je… Tu m'as piégé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le pouce de Drago s'infiltra sous la ceinture de son pantalon, et il effleura les poils fins qui se trouvaient là. Potter laissa échapper un long soupir tremblant, mais il secoua la tête à nouveau. Se rappelant sa conclusion précédente selon laquelle il lui faudrait être prudent avec Potter et ne pas trop en demander, Drago retira ses mains inquisitrices et agrippa les hanches de Potter à la place.

— Très bien, alors. Fais le toi-même, dit Drago en se penchant en avant.

Il appuya son front contre celui de Potter. Les grands yeux verts le fixaient avec incrédulité.

— Moi-même ? chuchota Potter.

Drago sourit devant son incompréhension.

— Touche-toi, puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser le faire. Tu me le dois. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? Je promets de te dire la vérité.

Drago était sérieux. Toute cette histoire semblait bien trop dangereuse, soudainement. Il devrait se contenter d'un show privé tant pis pour l'humiliation publique.

Potter semblait partagé. Son regard était tellement intense qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait de lire dans les pensées de Drago. Et puis, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, il se tortilla et Drago entendit le bouton de son pantalon s'ouvrir.

Drago déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser qui le brûla longtemps après. Son cœur menaçait de faire exploser sa poitrine. Potter gémit et essaya de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres mais il resta hors de portée.

— Continue.

Potter cligna des yeux, l'air incertain, mais l'excitation était clairement écrite sur son visage. Il tira lentement la fermeture éclair vers le bas et Drago l'embrassa à nouveau.

Les lèvres de Potter s'étirèrent en un petit sourire et il dut réaliser qu'il serait récompensé par des baisers car il semblait impatient d'en gagner un autre. Le regard de Drago se porta vers le bas tandis que Potter sortait son sexe et l'entourait de sa main. Il attendit, probablement pour un autre baiser. L'eau à la bouche et le nez plein de l'odeur de Potter, tremblant, Drago ramena rapidement son regard vers le haut et embrassa consciencieusement Potter. Il avait prévu de se retirer à nouveau, mais Potter approfondit le baiser et fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Drago, explorant, tourbillonnant, et faisant paraître son boxer trop petit.

C'était dur de se détacher de lui, en partie parce que Drago n'en avait _pas_ envie et en partie parce que la main libre de Potter était crochée dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête en place. La main libre de Potter bougeait entre eux, effleurant de temps en temps le sexe douloureux de Drago à travers son pantalon. Ces infimes contacts le rendaient dingue. Le son des caresses sur la chair nue se mélangeait aux longs gémissements étouffés de Potter. Le monde de Drago tournait autour de lui et il avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre sur place, mais Potter se retira soudainement, cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur.

Désorienté, Drago regarda entre eux à nouveau et laissa un hoquet lui échapper à la vue des doigts de Potter enroulés autour de son sexe, glissant de haut en bas le long de sa verge tandis que des gouttelettes de liquide se rassemblaient à son extrémité. Une image horrifiante apparut à Drago : lui-même se laissant tomber à genoux, goûtant à ces gouttelettes irisées et prenant le sexe de Potter dans sa bouche. Il voulait descendre le pantalon et le caleçon de Potter et enfouir son nez dans la touffe épaisse et sombre au-dessus de son sexe. Avec un gémissement indigne, Drago reporta son regard vers le haut, mais cela n'aida pas du tout. Potter le fixait à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Son souffle lui échappait par petites bouffées tandis qu'il se caressait, se touchait juste pour Drago. Sa vitesse augmentait régulièrement et ses gémissements se transformèrent en des hoquets haletants tandis qu'il luttait pour continuer à regarder Drago. C'était un spectacle qu'assurément personne n'avait eu le privilège de contempler auparavant, Drago en était sûr. Et puis Potter frissonna violemment, ses yeux se révulsèrent et un jet de liquide opalescent atteignit sa cape Serpentard, sa chemise, et quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent même sa cravate. Mais Drago en était à peine conscient. Il fixait le visage de Potter, crispé en une grimace de plaisir, ses joues rougies et ses cils frémissants, et ses lunettes rondes qui menaçaient de glisser de son nez.

Potter était _beau_. Il n'existait pas de mots assez forts pour le décrire de façon adéquate. Drago avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait volé le vrai Potter, celui qui était un horrible crétin à quatre yeux, et l'avait remplacé par une vision émanant directement de ses fantasmes idéalisés.

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent, leur vert comme soudain embrasé. Plus que tout, Drago voulait l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait même pas bouger.

Aussi hébété que semblait Potter, il avait l'air plus lucide que Drago. Il parvint même à former des mots et à demander :

— Pourquoi ?

Sans réfléchir, Drago se pencha et essaya de l'embrasser, mais Potter posa sa main sur sa poitrine et l'en empêcha. Le cerveau léthargique de Drago lui rappela qu'il devait une réponse à Potter. Et qu'il avait promis la vérité.

Potter attendait, toujours un peu tremblant, et Drago força sa gorge serrée à fonctionner.

— Je t'ai embrassé parce que…

_La vérité_. Il dirait la vérité.

— Parce que…

Son regard tomba sur les lèvres de Potter.

— Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si embrassable. Tu devrais être embrassé tout le temps. C'est simplement une mauvaise chose de te laisser te balader sans…

Drago se tût. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Potter eut un petit hoquet et se rapprocha. Il régala Drago d'un sourire radieux.

— Tu es embrassable aussi, murmura-t-il comme s'il partageait un secret.

Une émotion inconnue serra la poitrine de Drago, si fort qu'il pensa qu'il allait s'étouffer. Ca l'écrasait, l'empêchait de respirer. Choqué, il sauta en arrière comme s'il s'était brûlé.

— Il faut que j'y aille, haleta-t-il en marchant à reculons.

— Quoi ?

Potter avait l'air surpris.

— C'est juste… Je viens de me rappeler…

Drago ne pouvait même pas réfléchir à un mensonge convenable.

— Il faut que j'y aille. Maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici avec Potter. C'était trop déroutant d'être avec lui. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas laissé Millie s'occuper de Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bon sang ?

Potter bondit carrément en avant et attrapa les avant-bras de Drago.

— Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Drago avant envie de pleurer. Ou de rire. C'était _lui_ qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. D'horriblement mal. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à s'ensorceler _lui-même_, mais il soupçonnait qu'aucun antidote ne pourrait le guérir.

Il secoua la tête et se força à se calmer.

— Non, je dois partir, c'est tout. Je suis désolé.

Potter ne le laissait pas s'en aller…

— Est-ce qu'on…

Il se lécha les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. On aurait dit qu'il rassemblait son courage.

— J'aimerais te revoir.

Drago ne pouvait pas répondre. Revoir Potter n'était pas raisonnable.

— Demain ? insista-t-il. Même lieu, même heure ?

Ses mains s'élancèrent vers le visage de Drago et il sourit en le forçant manuellement à hocher la tête. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

— D'accord, dit-il, incapable de résister à l'enthousiasme de Potter.

Ou à ses lèvres. Comme Potter souriait, Drago l'attira plus près et l'embrassa. Il aurait le temps d'être dérouté et effrayé plus tard à cet instant précis, embrasser Potter était nettement plus important. Ce sentiment de besoin intense lui serrait la poitrine. Ca le poussait à embrasser Potter aussi longtemps que possible, mais il refusait d'écouter et se retira. Ca n'eut pas l'air de faire plaisir à Potter, mais il sourit néanmoins en étudiant le visage de Drago.

— Je ferais en sorte que tu viennes, demain, dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Drago frissonna, déposa un dernier et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, et s'enfuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Ceux qui avaient parié pour un chapitre centré sur Ron et Hermione se sont plantés...

En ce qui me concerne, j'adore ce personnage, du moins, quand il est caractérisé de cette façon-là par l'auteur.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé...

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

A l'instant où il pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago fut accueilli par une douleur fulgurante dans la mâchoire. Il trébucha sur la gauche, mais parvint à ne pas tomber. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et il avait du mal à distinguer la large silhouette qui se penchait sur lui. Millicent Bulstrode le surplombait de toute sa taille dans son pyjama bleu layette, le visage rouge et les yeux gonflés.

— Enfoiré ! ragea-t-elle.

Puis, succombant aux larmes, elle fit brusquement demi-tour et disparut vers le dortoir des filles. Massant sa mâchoire douloureuse, Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement – l'un dans l'autre, ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Il s'était attendu à bien pire de la part de Millicent.

C'est alors qu'une claque retentissante imprima une douleur cuisante à sa joue gauche.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, s'écria-t-il.

Il jeta un regard noir à Pansy, qui était sortie de nulle part pour le gifler avec enthousiasme.

— Est-ce que vous êtes restées debout aussi tard juste pour me frapper ou quoi ?

Les yeux sombres de Pansy luisaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

— Pour tout dire, oui, siffla-t-elle avant de prendre la même direction que Millicent.

Drago grimaça et força son cerveau à oublier la douleur dans sa mâchoire et sa joue.

— Pansy, attends !

Il se précipita en avant et parvint à attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne soit dans les escaliers, hors de portée.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé Millie. Vraiment désolé. C'est juste que je savais pas comment me débarrasser d'elle. Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur Potter !

Drago essaya en vain de réprimer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui en se rappelant les tentatives de Millie pour embrasser Potter. Pansy se libéra en tirant d'un coup sec et se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard.

— Je ne suis pas en colère à cause de Millie. Je peux m'occuper d'_elle_, railla-t-elle.

Décontenancé l'espace d'un instant, Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Tu peux ? Elle est vraiment… grande.

— Je t'en prie, dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Millie est inoffensive.

La douleur dans sa mâchoire le poussait à contester, mais il semblait mal avisé d'ajouter à la colère de Pansy. Elle était, après tout, l'un des rares individus que Drago considérait comme une amie. Et il avait bien besoin d'une amie en ce moment. Ou d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, mais c'était encore plus difficile à trouver.

— Pourquoi tu es en colère, alors ? demanda-t-il, réellement désorienté.

— Parce que je croyais que j'étais ton amie ! explosa Pansy.

— Tu l'es !

— Les amis se parlent, Drago ! Si j'avais su que tu voulais Potter pour toi, je ne lui aurais _jamais_ envoyé Millie.

— Je ne veux pas Potter, interrompit Drago.

A nouveau, il ressentit cet horrible serrement dans sa poitrine. Pansy ne l'écoutait pas.

— Tu parles de lui _constamment_, mais toujours en étant dingue de rage. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu étais juste jaloux de sa célébrité, et, bon, légèrement déséquilibré, mais comment j'étais censée deviner que tu avais un faible pour lui ?

— Je n'ai pas un _faible_ pour lui ! grinça Drago, avant de refermer promptement la bouche, craignant d'avoir réveillé tout Serpentard.

Pansy lui jeta un regard plein de mépris.

— Vraiment ? Et tu as fait preuve de tout ce zèle pour un simple baiser parce que… ?

— Pour l'humilier !

Les mots résonnèrent dans la salle vide, comme pour se moquer de lui. Il lui devait bien admettre que cela semblait absurde, et absolument pas convaincant. Humilier Potter était la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit en ce moment il était nettement plus intéressé par l'idée de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Pansy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Et ça se passe bien, j'espère ?

Drago haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

— Très bien, je crois.

Pansy soupira et son regard s'adoucit.

— C'est exactement comme la fois où tu as essayé de me convaincre que tu n'étais pas gay.

— Je ne suis pas _gay_ ! s'étouffa Drago, scandalisé.

— Drago, jusque là tu manquais d'arguments, mais maintenant tu es juste ridicule. Les garçons hétéros ne courent pas partout en espérant avoir la chance de rouler d'énormes patins à Harry Potter.

Drago fixa l'oreille de Pansy avec application tandis qu'il marmonnait :

— C'était juste un petit baiser. Et j'ai beaucoup souffert pendant ce temps-là.

— Et bien, pour votre information, Monsieur Martyr, j'ai la preuve du contraire, dit Pansy, l'air satisfaite d'elle-même.

Le regard de Drago se reporta aussitôt sur elle.

— Quelle preuve ? hoqueta-t-il, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un les ait vus dans la tour.

— La _logique_, Drago. Tu vois, je ne peux tirer que deux conclusions : soit tu portes du rouge à lèvres et tu as réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à cracher sur ta cravate soit tu as utilisé ta bouche pendant un temps certain. Suffisamment long pour que le résultat en soit…

Pansy fit un geste en direction de la cravate de Drago :

— _Ç__a_.

Alors même que Pansy était en train de parler, Drago farfouilla pour trouver sa baguette et nettoya hâtivement sa cravate tâchée de sperme.

— Ce n'est pas… c'est juste… J'ai renversé quelque chose dessus.

Mortifié, Drago se promit à lui-même qu'il n'essaierait plus jamais de jeter un Scourgify pendant qu'il courait en étant complètement paniqué. Apparemment, le sort demandait un peu plus de concentration de la part de celui qui le lançait pour fonctionner correctement.

Pansy renifla :

— Je pourrais presque croire cela si tu n'avais pas rougi comme un satané Weasley. Franchement, Drago. Tu as toujours été doué pour tromper les gens. C'est comme si tu ne te donnais même pas la peine d'essayer.

Drago lécha ses lèvres sensibles, tremblant légèrement.

— Je n'ai pas un faible pour Potter.

Il était important d'insister là-dessus.

— C'est _Potter_, Pansy. Il me hait. Je ne _peux_ pasavoir un faible pour lui.

L'expression de Pansy se chargea de compassion. Drago détourna le regard, souhaitant que sa colère revienne.

— Oh, Drago. Je te serrerais dans mes bras si tu n'étais pas couvert de fluides potteriens.

— On n'a fait que s'embrasser, je te jure.

Les sourcils de Pansy se soulevèrent.

— Ca devait être un sacré baiser.

_Oh oui_, pensa Drago. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, désireux de changer de sujet.

— S'il te plait, Pansy, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce Philtre.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant d'avoir l'air pathétique. Il était triste de se dire qu'il n'avait probablement pas trop à se forcer.

— Dépêche.

Pansy tapa du pied sur le sol.

— On a une double séance de Potions demain matin.

Drago lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

— Je veux juste savoir comment ça marche. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un Philtre d'Amour qu'on déclenche avec un baiser. Cette fille, celle qui l'a vendu à Su Li – c'est elle qui l'a inventé ?

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est juste comme n'importe quel autre Philtre d'Amour, mais l'échange d'essences se fait à la fin. Un baiser étant la solution la plus facile. C'est juste une connerie romantique Blaise dit que ça rend la potion moins puissante.

Drago se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. C'était cohérent. Potter n'était pas aussi déconnecté qu'une personne ensorcelée l'était normalement. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Cela voulait dire que les effets se remarqueraient moins, mais cela voulait aussi dire que Drago devrait se montrer très prudent avec Potter.

— Je sais que la potion dure aussi longtemps qu'elle a été administrée, ajouta Pansy. Soit, environ deux semaines.

Le cerveau de Drago enregistra lentement l'information. _Deux semaines_. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer en deux semaines.

— J'ai jusqu'à Noël, réalisa-t-il.

C'était _parfait_. L'enchantement disparaîtrait à Noël et à ce moment-là, Drago ne serait plus là depuis longtemps. Il serait parfaitement en sécurité dans son Manoir pour quelques semaines. Il aurait même le temps de trouver un plan pour échapper à toute vengeance fomentée contre lui.

— Dans l'idéal.

Pansy avait l'air inquiète.

— Drago, tu joues avec le feu, là. Les amis de Potter pourraient réaliser ce qui se passe, et alors, tu regretteras tout ça.

Drago renifla presque – il le regrettait déjà.

— Je serais prudent, promit-il, perdu dans ses plans.

Si Potter était enchanté pour deux semaines, ce serait stupide de renoncer à l'opportunité d'en tirer ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait déjà des ennuis. La vérité finirait par se savoir. Autant en profiter. De toute façon, Potter voulait le revoir, et Drago savait qu'il serait incapable de lui résister. Lui ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ça quelqu'un d'autre devrait le faire pour lui.

Pansy l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua légèrement. Elle s'arrêta seulement quand Drago posa les yeux sur elle. Le regard de la jeune fille était plus gentil que jamais.

— Drago, c'est une mauvaise idée. Ça se terminera mal. Si tu veux Potter, alors peut-être…

— Je ne veux pas…

— _Drago_.

Pansy avait l'air exaspérée.

— Pansy, chuchota Drago, suppliant presque. Je ne le veux pas. Je ne peux pas le vouloir. S'il te plaît, tu veux bien accepter ça ?

Pansy l'étudia pour une longue minute avant de sourire un peu tristement.

— D'accord. Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui, donc ton plan ne peut en aucun cas te blesser. Et si tu blesses Potter, ça ne sera pas grave, puisque c'est ce que tu as prévu depuis le départ. Parce que, oui, tu es méchant et sans scrupules. Content ?

Drago déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête. Il décida de traiter Pansy un peu mieux à partir de maintenant. Elle était une vraie amie, qui acceptait de le laisser se complaire dans ses illusions. Les doigts de Pansy s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules.

— Tu es sûr qu'il est ensorcelé ? demanda-t-elle. Ca fait des mois qu'il est poursuivi par des filles tarées. Je ne serais pas surprise s'il buvait une dose d'antidote tous les jours.

Drago secoua la tête avec force.

— Il l'est forcément. Pansy, il est dingue de moi. Tu aurais dû voir…

Le souvenir de Potter se caressant devant lui surgit dans son esprit et Drago frissonna et en essayant de se débarrasser de l'image.

— Fais-moi confiance. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. C'est de _Potter_ dont on parle. Il n'est pas gay et il n'est définitivement pas attiré par les anciens Mangemorts. Certaines illusions sont juste trop démentes pour qu'on s'y complaise.

Il soupira.

— Même moi, admit-il.

Pansy avait l'air mécontente, mais elle le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière.

— Promets-moi juste que tu y réfléchiras un peu mieux. Commence par dormir et décide plus tard de quoi faire.

Drago hocha la tête, certain qu'il ne penserait à rien d'autre au cours des deux prochaines semaines. Sur un petit sourire et un autre regard compatissant, Pansy fit demi-tour, grimpa les escaliers et disparut hors de sa vue.

Drago resta là debout un petit moment, mais bientôt sa vision se troubla et la douleur dans sa mâchoire s'intensifia. Epuisé, il alla se coucher en espérant que les choses seraient plus claires le lendemain.

Il rêva de Potter cette nuit-là, revivant chaque moment dans la Tour Est plusieurs fois. Il aurait pu croire qu'il était éveillé et simplement en train de se remémorer. Mais il était à l'évidence endormi parce que dans son rêve, Potter n'était pas ensorcelé.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry bailla et attrapa la montre sur la table de nuit tout en glissant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il était tard et s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait manquer le petit-déjeuner. Son estomac poussa un grognement mécontent à cette pensée. Le dortoir était désert et l'espace d'un instant Harry se sentit vaguement vexé en constatant que Ron était parti sans lui, mais le souvenir flou de celui-ci criant pour le réveiller le calma et le fit culpabiliser. Il était possible qu'il lui ait jeté quelque chose et lui ait dit de « lui foutre la paix, bordel ». Pour sa défense, il n'était pas du matin. Sans parler du rêve merveilleux qu'il faisait à propos d'un magnifique blond qui l'embrassait si passionnément qu'il était impossible de ne pas enfouir sa tête sous les couvertures et de s'accrocher à ce rêve de toutes ses forces. Son corps n'avait pas encore assouvi son désir et il considéra la possibilité de manquer le petit-déjeuner pour le remplacer par une branlette rapide. Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers la ceinture de son pyjama, en une caresse hésitante, mais qui descendait clairement. Ça semblait mal de se branler juste avant les cours, mais ça semblait tout aussi mal de ne pas se branler alors que son cerveau venait de lui offrir une telle stimulation. Les rêves de ce genre étaient un petit luxe récent qui n'était apparu que depuis que Harry n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Normalement, ils n'étaient pas aussi intenses. Ni aussi frappants. Harry se rappelait parfaitement de son rêve. Il pouvait revoir clairement l'homme dans sa tête ses cheveux et sa peau pâles, ses yeux gris, ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées…

Harry se releva en sursaut, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il sortit hâtivement la main de son pantalon. L'homme dans ses rêves n'était pas un quelconque blond – c'était _Malefoy_. Et ce n'était pas un rêve – c'était un souvenir. Merlin, il avait roulé des patins à Malefoy la veille. Il manqua s'étouffer comme les souvenirs l'assaillaient soudainement. Non seulement il lui avait roulé des patins, mais en plus il s'était branlé devant lui. Avait carrément sorti son sexe et s'était caressé pendant que Malefoy regardait. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le crâne ? Pourquoi avait-il fait un truc pareil ? Harry se rappelait sa peur et comment il avait refusé de laisser Malefoy le toucher de façon si intime. Tout était si nouveau et Harry ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il avait peur de jouir à l'instant même où les doigts de Malefoy le toucheraient. Ce serait la honte. Son sexe tressaillit à cette pensée et Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains, essayant de rafraîchir ses joues soudain brûlantes. Malefoy s'était presque enfui après. Qui sait ce qu'il avait dû penser de Harry et son petit show ?

Son estomac vide se contracta en un nœud serré et douloureux. Il était à la fois désireux d'embrasser Malefoy à nouveau, et terrifié d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et dégoûtant. Et si Malefoy n'avait plus envie de l'embrasser maintenant ?

A travers ses doigts écartés, Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif au dortoir mal éclairé le jour se levait progressivement. L'idée de se renfoncer sous les couvertures commençait à devenir très tentante, mais Harry savait bien qu'il lui faudrait affronter Malefoy à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas repousser ça à plus tard. Il souffla et se leva, furieux contre lui-même. C'était juste grotesque de s'inquiéter soudain de l'opinion de Malefoy et d'attendre son verdict avec anxiété. Il ignora consciencieusement la voix insistante à l'arrière de sa tête qui essayait de lui faire remarquer que l'opinion de Malefoy avait toujours été beaucoup plus importante pour lui que la normale. Ses moqueries avaient toujours été celles qui faisaient le plus mal.

_Sale branleur_, pensa Harry tandis qu'il se brossait les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce satané Serpentard embrasse aussi bien ? Tellement bien que le cerveau de Harry ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement quand il était dans les parages. Non pas que Harry soit un expert question baisers, mais il était simplement impossible qu'il existe quoi que ce soit de meilleur que le flot de sensations qui l'avait submergé la veille.

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres. _Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de si embrassable_, avait dit Malefoy. Harry frissonna et toucha ses lèvres, essayant d'être objectif et de déterminer s'il était embrassable ou non. Il ne vit rien de spécial. Plissant les paupières face à son reflet, Harry réajusta ses lunettes qui étaient de travers, se renfrogna devant ses cheveux ridicules et se dépêcha de revenir au dortoir pour s'habiller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il courait dans un couloir non loin de la Grande Salle, sans avoir pris le temps de nouer sa cravate dont les bouts volaient autour de lui. Il espérait atteindre la Grande Salle à temps pour récupérer quelques tartines avant que le petit-déjeuner ne disparaisse des tables.

Dans sa course folle, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui surgit d'un coin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il la percuta de plein fouet et cria de surprise, avant de grogner en découvrant une fille aux cheveux sombres, tout aussi choquée.

Harry se dépêcha de faire un pas en arrière.

— Heu, su Li, la salua-t-il.

Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche et étreignit sa baguette. Bon sang, dire qu'il avait pensé que Poudlard serait un endroit sûr cette année. Su Li eut un sourire béat.

— Salut, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

Mais son regard était si fasciné que Harry ne croyait pas tant que ça en sa timidité.

— Désolé, je suis pressé…

Harry essaya de la contourner avec précaution. Elle se retrouva aussitôt de nouveau sur son chemin.

— S'il te plait, Harry. Je voulais juste m'excuser.

— C'est bon.

Harry hocha brièvement la tête, essayant de sourire. Su Li n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir entendu.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, dit-elle d'un air misérable. C'est juste que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'ai pensé…

— …que juste me demander si je voulais bien sortir avec toi serait dément ? suggéra Harry, pas spécialement incliné à être aimable.

— Heu… Ce que j'ai fait été mal. Je m'en rends compte.

Elle rougit.

— Je ne pense pas que tu voudras bien…

— Non ! s'exclama Harry.

Su Li sursauta de peur et Harry se sentit un peu coupable. Elle eut un profond soupir.

— _Me pardonner_. J'allais dire, je ne pense pas que tu voudras bien me pardonner ?

Elle eut un petit sourire.

— Oh.

Harry se trémoussa nerveusement.

— Bien sûr. C'est bon. Vraiment. Juste… tiens-toi à l'écart des Philtres d'Amour.

_Et de moi_, finit-il dans sa tête. Tous ces gens qui essayaient de le droguer commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au bon vieux « Tu veux bien aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? » Le consentement était apparemment un concept oublié.

— Oh, merci, Harry ! Tu es trop gentil ! dit-elle, l'air bien trop satisfaite. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai seulement pu penser que je te méritais.

Elle renifla, et, à l'horreur de Harry, ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Il se figea, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Les filles qui pleuraient avaient toujours été quelque chose de compliqué pour lui.

Cependant, il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, car dans la seconde qui suivit, deux choses très étranges arrivèrent presque en même temps.

Su Li jeta ses bras autour de son cou et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, ses lèvres touchèrent presque les siennes. Harry tourna vivement la tête de côté et la repoussa, mais à sa totale stupéfaction, elle vola à l'autre bout du couloir, comme s'il l'avait balancée telle un Souaffle.

Elle atterrit sur ses fesses, sans être blessée, mais terrifiée. Elle regarda avec affolement autour d'elle jusque à ce qu'elle localise quelque chose derrière Harry. Elle se remit hâtivement sur ses pieds.

Harry tourna sur lui-même et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule en découvrant Malefoy qui se tenait un peu en retrait, pointant sa baguette sur Su Li, l'air furieux.

— C'est ça ! Cours, espèce de petite…

Il sembla chercher pour un mot approprié.

— Aguicheuse !

Harry supposa que Su Li s'était enfuie mais ne se retourna pas pour vérifier. Il était incapable de détacher son regard de Malefoy. Est-ce que Malefoy avait été si beau que cela la veille ? Ou bien est-ce que la colère le rendait encore plus attirant ?

Son regard furieux se trouva soudainement dirigé vers Harry, le forçant à reconsidérer cette théorie.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? enragea Malefoy. Tu peux vaincre des Seigneurs des Ténèbres et des dragons, mais tu ne peux pas te défendre contre de petites filles ? Je te pardonne pour Millicent, mais celle-là fait juste la moitié de ta taille. Il te suffirait de souffler et elle s'envolerait. Franchement !

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer. Partagé entre la gêne (parce que Malefoy venait juste de le sauver _de nouveau_) et la fascination (parce que les cheveux de Malefoy étaient inhabituellement mal coiffés, sans mentionner le fait que son visage avait à l'évidence été fait pour être contemplé), il était difficile de faire fonctionner ses oreilles et d'entendre la diatribe de Malefoy.

— Heu, parvint-il à dire. Elle était en train de s'excuser. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui jeter un maléfice.

Malefoy se rapprocha, et soudain il se tenait beaucoup trop près de Harry. Ou plus exactement, trop près pour une dispute, mais, et bien, suffisamment près pour s'embrasser, par exemple.

— Si, tu pouvais, stipula Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui t'embrasser.

Malefoy cligna des yeux.

— Je veux dire, tout le monde.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Tu veux dire personne à part toi ?

Malefoy secoua légèrement la tête comme pour nier, mais il dut changer d'avis car il dit :

— Je suis heureux que nous nous comprenions. La prochaine fois, tu lances le sort d'abord, tu écoutes les excuses ensuite. Attends-toi toujours au pire !

Il y avait dans la tête de Harry une petite voix surexcitée et presque enfantine qui chantait de joie devant les mots de Malefoy. Les roulages de patin au hasard de leurs rencontres devenaient soudain beaucoup plus. Malefoy agissait comme si, et bien, comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. La pensée était inquiétante. Non pas parce que Harry la trouvait dégoûtante, mais au contraire parce qu'il la trouvait _extrêmement_ plaisante. L'espace d'un merveilleux instant, il s'imagina tenir Malefoy par la main et le traîner dans la Grande Salle pour que tout le monde puisse voir qu'ils étaient ensemble. Heureusement, Harry parvint à contenir sa soudaine démence. Il doutait que Malefoy se laisserait impressionner par ça.

— Est-ce que je devrais m'attendre au pire avec toi, alors ? demanda Harry.

— Oui ! s'exclama Malefoy, mais ensuite ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non. Je veux dire, non, bien sûr que non.

Il se lécha les lèvres et avala sa salive. Harry fixa sa pomme d'Adam qui se soulevait.

— Je voulais dire attends-toi au pire de la part des autres.

La voix de Malefoy avait perdu sa colère, elle se fit plus basse.

— Moi ? Je… Je veux juste…

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus vite.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il sourit un peu et inclina la tête comme une invitation. De façon attendue, Malefoy se saisit vigoureusement de la cravate de Harry et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Le soupir satisfait de Harry se transforma en un gémissement quand il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Malefoy, la chaleur du baiser embrasant tout son corps. Il se demanda si les baisers de Malefoy arrêteraient un jour d'avoir cet effet sur lui. Il espérait que non.

Au moment où Harry venait de se persuader que rien ne pouvait être meilleur que cela, les lèvres de Malefoy glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire et se retrouvèrent ensuite pressées dans le cou de Harry, juste son oreille. Harry trembla, sa réaction beaucoup trop violente pour un simple contact, mais sa peau devait être très sensible à cet endroit-là car chaque mouvement des lèvres de Malefoy et chaque caresse de sa langue envoyaient des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et puis ses dents effleurèrent la peau et le corps de Harry se projeta en avant, ses hanches heurtant celles de Malefoy, leur arrachant un hoquet à tous deux. L'excitation se concentra dans le ventre de Harry, le poussant à donner davantage de coups de hanches. Il s'accrocha aux cheveux de Malefoy et se concentra sur la sensation de ses dents taquinant sa peau, les fausses morsures étant immédiatement suivies par sa langue, et puis par ses lèvres et une douce, délicieuse aspiration.

Quelqu'un éclata de rire dans le lointain, et Malefoy se retira, ses doigts toujours auprès de la cravate de Harry.

— Les gens, grogna-t-il tandis que Harry luttait pour respirer et ouvrir les yeux correctement. Saleté de gens qui sortent de la Grande Salle.

Harry essaya de se sentir triste d'avoir manqué le petit-déjeuner, mais cela se révéla impossible. Surtout que regarder vers le bas n'aida pas à lui faire retrouver sa concentration : pendant qu'il ne regardait pas, Malefoy avait, pour une raison inconnue, réussi à nouer sa cravate avec une dextérité à laquelle ladite cravate n'était sûrement pas habituée. Malefoy était en train de terminer le nœud, toutefois, et le caressa même un peu tandis qu'il parlait :

— Ce soir, tu t'entraîneras à synchroniser la respiration et les baisers, dit-il, l'air très amusé.

Et puis, un peu à regret sembla-t-il, il lâcha la cravate de Harry.

On pouvait entendre les centaines d'étudiants qui se rapprochaient.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry en le fixant.

Malefoy rit.

— Ce soir, répéta-t-il.

Il couva Harry d'un regard si tendre que les orteils du jeune homme s'en recroquevillèrent de plaisir et que sa respiration s'accéléra, comme si son corps pensait que Malefoy l'avait embrassé à nouveau. Malefoy regarda nerveusement autour de lui et grimaça.

— Il faut que j'y aille. Je te verrai…

— Attends ! s'écria Harry qui venait de retrouver ses esprits. Euh, pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrangé ma cravate ?

Les yeux de Malefoy s'élargirent et il regarda la cravate de Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

— Heu…

Il fronça les sourcils. Des étudiants arrivèrent derrière eux et Malefoy eut l'air presque soulagé.

— Plus tard, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un petit paquet dans les mains de Harry.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'enfuit.

Absolument médusé, Harry observa le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Une curiosité dévorante parvint à dépasser même son total ravissement devant le fait que Malefoy ait confirmé leur rendez-vous, et il défit l'emballage avec empressement. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'excitation sexuelle ou des baisers se répandit dans sa poitrine en découvrant deux tartines et une pomme. Apparemment, Malefoy était venu à sa rencontre pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner.


	11. Chapter 11

— Tu ne m'as jamais apporté _mon_ petit-déjeuner, marmonna Pansy tandis qu'ils sortaient du cours de Potions.

— Lâche-moi, Pansy.

Drago jeta son sac sur son épaule et lança un regard au troupeau de Gryffondor derrière qui parlaient avec animation. Les cheveux noirs et perpétuellement en bataille de Potter étaient faciles à repérer dans la foule.

— C'était juste un prétexte. Je ne voulais pas que Potter se rende compte que je suivais Su Li.

— Tu sais, un baiser matinal est une excuse valide pour retrouver ton copai… heu, ta Némésis ensorcelée.

— Ben, je veux pas avoir l'air de _m'accrocher_.

Pansy éclata de rire bruyamment mais se tut rapidement comme les yeux de Drago s'étrécissaient.

— Oh, tu étais sérieux. Je pensais que tu blaguais. Tu réalises que suivre Su Li ne servait à rien ? ajouta-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas enchanter Potter, puisqu'il est déjà enchanté. Potter ne courait aucun danger.

— Chhhut, parle doucement, gronda Drago, alors même que Pansy avait été plutôt silencieuse.

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à sa question. En ce qui le concernait, Potter avait été terriblement en danger. Drago jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans sa direction, se concentrant sur ses lèvres. Pour les deux semaines qui venaient, ces lèvres appartenaient à Drago.

— Drago, pour l'amour de Merlin, soit tu arrêtes de le regarder soit tu te fais pousser des yeux à l'arrière du crâne. Te voir te tordre le cou tout le temps me donne la nausée.

Drago se tourna vers elle, contrarié.

— Je veux juste savoir si Potter a dit quelque chose à Weasley et Granger. Ils me regardaient bizarrement en Potions.

— Peut-être qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi tu bavais ? suggéra Pansy avec un large sourire.

Drago la poussa rudement, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de la faire rire davantage. Elle secoua la tête, redevenant sérieuse.

— Granger réalisera que quelque chose cloche chez Potter, même s'il ne dit rien. Il faut que tu te prépares à ça, Drago. Je ne pense pas que tu aies deux semaines. Je suis surprise que personne n'ait encore compris…

— Toilettes ! s'exclama Drago en pointant du doigt la porte qu'ils venaient juste de dépasser. Il faut que j'y aille. Je te vois en Sortilèges, dit-il à une Pansy médusée avant de s'engouffrer dans les sanitaires.

Une fois seul, il s'agrippa au lavabo, s'appuya sur ses mains et soupira. Sa tête semblait bouillante, ses joues le brûlaient abominablement. Il était sur les nerfs et Pansy ne l'aidait pas en lui rappelant que les choses pouvaient se passer horriblement mal. Il était difficile de l'entendre prononcer à voix haute ses propres inquiétudes. Il était bien conscient que l'enchantement de Potter était précaire. Le Philtre pouvait arrêter de fonctionner, ses amis pouvaient se rendre compte qu'il était enchanté, ou bien Millie et Su Li pouvaient le lui dire elles-mêmes, par dépit. Potter pouvait apparaître à n'importe quelle seconde pour lui jeter un maléfice magistral.

Drago se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et contempla son reflet dans la glace.

Des yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes rondes lui rendirent son regard.

Drago sursauta en criant presque d'épouvante avant de tourner sur lui-même et de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations. Il n'était pas possible d'en douter, Potter se tenait inexplicablement là, son regard vert inquiet posé sur lui. Il avait dû suivre Drago jusque dans les toilettes.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Avant que Drago ait le temps de réfléchir à une réponse appropriée, des bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'extérieur, et puis le bouton de porte tourna et la porte grinça. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Potter l'attrapa par sa chemise et le précipita assez rudement dans l'un des cabinets. La porte claqua et le dos de Drago heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd.

Potter lui sourit, le regard embrasé, comme s'ils venaient juste de se battre contre des géants et de gagner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? articula silencieusement Drago, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent se faire prendre.

Si ça arrivait, Drago pouvait envoyer un baiser d'adieu à ses deux semaines d'extase.

— Je vais te montrer, chuchota Harry.

Il se pencha en avant et sa prise sur la chemise de Drago se resserra. Drago avait réellement l'intention de se plaindre – c'était trop dangereux de faire quoi que ce soit _ici_, avec tous les étudiants qui entraient et sortaient des toilettes – mais Potter lui sourit, flirtant de façon si inattendue que les genoux de Drago cédèrent et qu'il glissa contre le mur.

Le contact chaud des lèvres de Potter était aussi apaisant qu'un Philtre Calmant. Drago appuya ses paumes contre le dos de l'autre garçon, ce qui le retint à peine de glisser plus bas lorsque la langue de Potter toucha la sienne, exigeant une réponse. Drago lui donna satisfaction, inclinant sa tête de côté il enroula sa langue autour de celle de Potter. Ses mains ne pouvaient résister à la tentation et elles se laissèrent entraîner plus bas, vers la courbe des fesses de Potter. Celui-ci rapprocha encore son corps du sien, un gémissement sourd vibrant contre les lèvres de Drago. S'enhardissant, il pressa plus fermement les fesses de Potter, ses doigts descendant dangereusement, se perdant presque entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

Au loin, la porte se referma ils étaient seuls.

Potter recula, haletant, les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés. Toutefois, il ne fit pas de commentaire sur l'emplacement des mains de Drago. A la place il dit :

— Ton visage est mouillé.

— J'ai été impoliment interrompu alors que je me passais de l'eau dessus, dit Drago avec une pointe d'essoufflement.

Ses mains étaient figées sur les fesses de Potter et il n'osait pas les bouger.

— Alors comme ça je suis impoli ?

Potter leva un sourcil.

— Et comment tu qualifies ça ?

Il s'appuya contre les mains de Drago, rougissant, mais apparemment pas assez gêné pour négliger l'opportunité de le taquiner.

Drago fit lentement courir ses paumes sur le pantalon de Potter, allant de haut en bas, la pointe de ses doigts effleurant la zone sensible entre ses fesses, faisant accrocher sa respiration.

— Joliment fait, dit-il finalement, satisfait de voir la rougeur de Potter s'intensifier. Il faut qu'on y aille, ajouta-t-il, mais sans ôter ses mains de là où elles se trouvaient. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Levant le menton avec défi, Potter ouvrit la bouche comme pour contester, mais finalement il hocha la tête et pressa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Drago.

— Et on ne peut pas laisser ça arriver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation.

— Non, on ne peut pas, répondit Drago avec force, terrifié que Potter ne proteste.

Cependant Potter émit un petit hoquet et Drago s'empressa de lâcher ses fesses – qu'il avait saisies un peu trop fermement. Potter eut l'air encore plus mécontent, mais il fit un pas en arrière et un signe vers la porte.

— On n'entend rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Tu n'as qu'à y aller en premier et je suivrai.

Sur un regard de regret en direction des lèvres de Potter, Drago hocha la tête et était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand Potter s'exclama :

— Attends !

Et, désignant le plafond :

— Regarde, du gui !

Perplexe, Drago leva la tête et ne vit pas de gui. Aussitôt, Potter précipita sa bouche dans le cou de Drago.

— Je t'ai bien eu, marmonna-t-il.

Son rire envoya des vibrations qui chatouillèrent la peau de Drago.

— Franchement ! soupira Drago.

Mais il frissonna quand Potter régala son cou d'un baiser brûlant et mouillé. Battant des paupières, Drago gémit comme Potter bougeait ses lèvres. Il trouva un point sensible et suçota légèrement. La succion s'intensifia, presque douloureuse. Drago glapit et repoussa Potter.

— Comment tu _oses_ ! s'écria-t-il, scandalisé.

Il massa la zone où devait s'étaler une marque. Il foudroya du regard Potter qui arborait un air horriblement satisfait et ouvrit la porte.

— Tu me le paieras ! menaça-t-il.

— Voilà une idée qui me plaît.

Potter sourit et Drago ressentit l'envie insensée de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se hâta de sortir du cabinet et de refermer la porte, effrayé de succomber à cette folie.

Il se retourna avec un soupir et percuta quasiment un Théodore Nott visiblement perplexe. Drago arrêta de respirer et fixa son camarade de Maison avec horreur.

— Heu, dit Nott, son regard allant du cabinet à Drago. Tu te battais avec quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Drago lui répondit presque de se mêler de ses affaires, mais cela n'aurait pas empêché Nott d'insister.

— Il y avait Mimi Geignarde dedans, affirma-t-il à la place.

Nott grimaça et lui offrit un regard compatissant.

— Je déteste quand ça arrive, frissonna-t-il.

— Tu ferais mieux de trouver d'autres toilettes, ajouta Drago.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, espérant que Nott le suivrait.

Effectivement, Nott lui emboîta le pas et Drago respira un peu mieux. Nott était la reine du ragot il était pire que Pansy, si cela était possible. Franchement, Potter était juste dingue. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas inquiet que les gens le voient avec _un_ Serpentard maléfique ? Juste une preuve de plus que Potter était irrémédiablement ensorcelé.

Drago secoua la tête avec exaspération et prit le chemin de la classe de Sortilèges. Il passa ses doigts sur le suçon dans son cou, souhaitant que la journée se déroule plus vite. Il avait des tas de projets pour la soirée.

Mais Drago n'était pas assez chanceux pour cela. A l'heure du dîner, il était absolument convaincu que quelqu'un avait enchanté les horloges pour obliger le temps à s'écouler avec une lenteur agonisante. Chaque fois qu'il regardait sa montre, elle lui mentait et l'informait que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les heures passées dans la salle commune avec le reste de sa Maison étaient les pires. Il n'avait rien à faire à part fixer ses devoirs et projeter de faire disparaître le suçon dans son cou. Cependant y penser lui faisait penser à Potter, et penser à Potter le déconcentrait, et Drago devait se forcer à revenir à ses devoirs. Il resta coincé dans ce cercle vicieux pendant trois heures avant d'en émerger brusquement un quart d'heure avant minuit.

Il dit au-revoir à une Pansy à l'air inquiet mais qui resta silencieuse, et se précipita en direction de la Tour Est aussi vite que possible. Il navigua à travers le hall avec précaution, peu désireux de se faire prendre. Il avait presque atteint sa destination lorsque les récriminations de Rusard et les plaintes de Miss Teigne parvinrent à ses oreilles. Etouffant un juron, Drago vérifia sa montre et s'engouffra dans la salle de classe la plus proche.

Il pressa son oreille contre la porte, écoutant avec attention. C'était silencieux à l'extérieur, mais l'étrange impression d'être observé rendait Drago mal à l'aise. Fronçant les sourcils, il pivota sur lui-même et cligna des yeux en découvrant la silhouette translucide qui le fixait.

Peeves flottait dans l'air, un chandelier en morceaux sous lui, et de la craie dans la main. Apparemment, le poltergeist était au milieu d'une entreprise de démolition de la salle, et avait écrit des gros mots sur le tableau. Il semblait surpris par la soudaine irruption de Drago.

Le bruit de pas à l'extérieur fit grimacer Drago et il jeta un regard suppliant à Peeves.

— Rusard est là. Ne fais pas de bruit, s'il te plaît.

Les petits yeux noirs de Peeves s'arrondirent.

— Oooooh, murmura-t-il avant de presser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Chhhhhhhhhut.

Drago retint sa respiration avec espoir tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Peeves sourit méchamment.

— ELEVE HORS DE SON DORTOIR ! cria-t-il si fort qu'il fit mal aux oreilles de Drago. ELEVE HORS DE SON DORTOIR ! ELEVE HORS DE SON DORTOIR !

— Non ! s'écria Drago en vain.

Peeves s'envola au travers du mur de la classe en chantant :

_Notre gai Malefoy se trouve là-dedans,_

_Faisant comme de droit des choses illicites :_

_Ecrivant à la craie des mensonges vexants_

_Sur le pauvre Rusard et sa petite..._

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand et Drago grimaça tandis que Rusard se précipitait à l'intérieur, examinant la salle démolie avec un mélange de joie et de fureur.

Drago poussa un juron inaudible et sortit sa baguette. Ce n'était que Rusard. Juste un satané Cracmol et il n'empêcherait _pas_ Drago de voir Potter. Il leva le bras, un sortilège sur le bout de sa langue, mais Peeves effectua une descente en piqué et lui arracha sa baguette.

— Espèce de sale petit con ! enragea Drago tandis que Peeves s'inclinait devant Rusard, faisant tourner la baguette entre ses doigts de façon théâtrale.

— Et le pauvre Peeves était accusé pour tous ces dégâts dans la classe de Métamorphose l'autre jour ! s'écria le poltergeist, l'air d'avoir été mortellement insulté. C'est ce vilain serpent qui vandalise le château.

— Il ment ! s'étrangla Drago, mais les yeux de Rusard s'étrécirent avec méchanceté.

Drago regretta immédiatement d'avoir essayé de lui jeter un sort. Ca n'avait probablement pas été la meilleure des idées.

— Nous laisserons la Directrice en décider, fit Rusard d'une voix mauvaise. Tu es bon pour une semaine de retenues, mon garçon.

Drago le fixa avec horreur.

Une horloge résonna avec force dans le château, faisant se tordre l'estomac de Drago – il était minuit.

Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, Drago regarda ses pieds et se rembrunit. Il ne verrait pas Potter ce soir.

* * *

Merci à Anwa et Via pour leur aide avec le poème ! -)


	12. Chapter 12

Malefoy était en retard. Très, très en retard. Harry vérifia sa montre à nouveau et poussa un juron. Les choses s'étaient si bien passées dans la journée il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. Malefoy avait eu l'air réellement pressé de retrouver Harry. Il avait promis de venir. Harry supposait qu'il était possible que Malefoy se montre juste pénible et soit en retard exprès, parce que lui-même l'avait été la veille. Harry souffla, en voulant à Malefoy de lui en vouloir.

Il aurait voulu savoir jeter un Sortilège Chauffant correctement. Il sautilla dans la pièce, essayant d'envoyer du sang réchauffer ses orteils gelés. Il tripota son nœud de cravate. Ca l'étouffait, mais il ne pouvait se forcer à le défaire il espérait que Malefoy le ferait pour lui.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au loin dans la nuit. Harry en aurait presque crié de joie et de soulagement, et il se précipita vers l'escalier. Il se jeta quasiment dans les bras de la silhouette qui émergea dans l'obscurité, mais un éclair orange le fit s'arrêter net.

Il fixa les tâches de rousseur sur le visage pâle de son ami.

— Ron, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Quoi ? C'est une fête privée ? sourit Ron, avant de pousser un cri comme quelqu'un le poussait en avant.

— Franchement, Ron…

Hermione émergea derrière lui.

— Tu bloques le chemin.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il fut saisi de l'envie irrationnelle de leur crier dessus. A quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient, de venir comme ça à son rendez-vous ?

— Il faut que vous _partiez_ commença-t-il.

Mais c'est alors que son regard tomba sur un vieux parchemin jauni dans la main d'Hermione. Il comprit d'un coup. Il arracha la Carte des Maraudeurs de la prise d'Hermione et la parcourut avec avidité.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ?

— Peut-être, oui, et son dortoir, dit Ron.

Harry releva la tête.

— Son dortoir, répéta-t-il, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

Mais alors ça voulait dire…

— Il ne viendra pas.

Un poids mort tomba sur la poitrine de Harry, l'attirant vers le bas. Malefoy ne viendrait pas. Il ne voulait plus le voir.

— J'ai peur que non, Harry, dit gentiment Hermione.

Elle aurait aussi bien pu lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, détestant sa voix pleurnicharde.

Il avait attendu ces retrouvailles toute la journée. Il avait été si sûr que c'était la même chose pour Malefoy. Est-ce qu'il avait fait semblant depuis le début ?

— Heu… toussota Ron, la mine fuyante. On n'en est pas certains. On a vérifié la carte avant minuit, et il était dans le couloir du sixième étage, et se dirigeait vers la Tour Est. Et puis…

Harry étudia leurs expressions. Ils avaient tous les deux une mine coupable.

— Et puis on s'est, heu, laissé distraire, dit Hermione en rougissant un peu.

Harry poussa un grognement et Ron ajouta rapidement :

— Quand on a regardé ensuite il était de retour dans sa salle commune.

Avec un grondement de frustration resserra sa prise sur la carte dans ses mains et décida qu'il ne s'en séparerait plus jamais.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? Qu'il a changé d'avis ?

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard. Hermione hésita avant de parler :

— En réalité, on _pense_ qu'il s'est fait prendre. Rusard et Peeves sont tous les deux dans les cachots et on est sûr de les avoir vus au septième étage tout à l'heure. Ils tournent tous les deux près de l'entrée de Serpentard. C'est bizarre. On dirait presque qu'ils gardent la porte.

Se concentrant sur la carte, Harry trouva rapidement deux petits points indiquant _Argus Rusard_ et _Peeves_. Ils étaient toujours dans les cachots, ce qui était étrange en soi, parce qu'ils préféraient tous deux les espaces ouverts, où le chaos et le désordre étaient plus susceptibles de se produire.

— Mais on ne peut pas en être certain, Harry, ajouta Ron d'une voix énervante de gentillesse. C'est juste une théorie. Tu ne devrais pas fonder trop d'espoirs dessus. Peut-être que Malefoy est juste…

— Je sais ! l'interrompit aussitôt Harry, qui essayait très fort de ne _pas_ fonder d'espoirs là-dessus.

Il localisa Malefoy et fixa le petit point, souhaitant qu'il puisse lui dire si Malefoy lui avait posé un lapin ou s'il était consigné contre sa volonté. _Il était forcément consigné_, pensa Harry, c'était simplement plus logique. _Sauf que non_, lui rappela une petite voix cruelle. Malefoy lui posant un lapin et se moquant de lui avec ses amis _était_ logique, et Malefoy voulant l'embrasser et lui apporter son petit-déjeuner ne l'était absolument pas. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à faire accepter cette vérité à son cerveau ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire échanger son bon sens contre quelques baisers ? Et son bon sens avait complètement disparu, c'était certain, parce qu'autrement, il ne penserait pas que cet échange était une sacrément bonne affaire.

La voix d'Hermione dispersa ses pensées et le ramena à la dure réalité.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry, Malefoy ne quittera pas les cachots cette nuit.

— J'ai compris marmonna Harry.

Il fixait toujours la carte et il en voulait à Hermione pour ne pas avoir perdu son bon sens après quelques baisers.

Un long moment passa. Le regard de Harry était fixé sur l'étiquette de Malefoy.

— Hé vieux ? demanda Ron d'une voix craintive. Tu vas pas pleurer, hein ?

Harry grimaça dans sa direction et fourra vigoureusement la carte dans sa poche.

— Allons-y, grogna-t-il.

Il se fraya un chemin entre ses deux amis et sortit. Il les entendit le suivre mais ne se retourna pas pour les voir. Il préférait ne regarder rien et laisser ses pieds le conduire jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Avec Rusard et Peeves dans les cachots, ils ne s'embêtèrent même pas avec la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ils atteignirent la Tour de Gryffondor en un temps record et Harry monta tout droit au dortoir, ignorant Ron qui avait parlé de dire bonsoir à Hermione.

Harry était _furieux._ Et pas seulement contre Malefoy, mais aussi contre Peeves et Rusard, et Ron et Hermione, et surtout contre _lui-même_ qui se laissait autant toucher par tout cela. C'était déjà suffisamment grave qu'il soit incapable de laisser passer une seule minute sans penser à Malefoy et à ses baisers mais désormais il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de se morfondre dans son malheur, simplement parce que ces maudits baisers lui étaient refusés. C'était carrément injuste. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Malefoy lui avait posé un lapin.

Le nœud de sa cravate subit les effets de sa colère tandis qu'il tirait dessus avec véhémence. Il retira la cravate et la jeta au sol. Ensuite il s'attaqua au reste de ses vêtements, dirigeant toute sa colère sur le tissu innocent. La chemise de Harry se déchira et Dean marmonna quelque chose qui n'était pas très poli dans son sommeil. Conscient qu'il agissait de façon puérile, Harry se força à se calmer et parvint à enfiler son pyjama en silence.

Il ignora Ron qui entra dans le dortoir en silence et s'assit sans cérémonie sur le lit de Harry. A n'en pas douter, il le fixait, mais Harry ne releva pas la tête pour vérifier.

— Thaddeus Thurkell, chuchota Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant ses pieds nus et puis, pressé de se cacher sous les couvertures, il balança ses jambes sur le lit, manquant Ron de peu.

— Quoi Thaddeus ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander comme Ron ne disait rien de plus et qu'il restait obstinément assis sur son lit.

— Il a eu sept fils Cracmols, répondit Ron. Il était si contrarié qu'il les a tous transformés en hérissons. Complètement taré, si tu veux mon avis. Ça sert à rien les hérissons.

— Je connais l'histoire, marmonna Harry. A moins que tu saches comment transformer Rusard en hérisson, ça m'intéresse pas vraiment, là. J'ai envie de dormir.

Il essaya de pousser Ron du lit avec ses pieds mais ne parvint pas à le faire bouger. Ron soupira et resta silencieux quelques instants.

— Thaddeus Thurkell est le mot de passe pour la salle commune de Serpentard, dit-il enfin.

Harry lui jeta un regard aigu.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Hermione me l'a dit. Elle sait tout, dit-il fièrement avant d'ajouter : elle a entendu un Serpentard de première année le dire lorsqu'elle l'a ramené aux cachots l'autre jour.

Harry plia les genoux et se rassit, regardant son ami avec confusion. Ron avait l'air malheureux.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as dit ? demanda-t-il.

L'expression malheureuse de Ron s'accentua.

— Parce qu'on dirait qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes t'est passé dessus, Harry. Franchement ! A cause de…

Ron baissa d'un ton.

— _Malefoy_. Saleté de Malefoy.

Harry cligna des yeux.

— Et connaître le mot de passe de Serpentard va m'aider… de quelle manière exactement ?

Ron arqua ses sourcils.

— Ben, tu veux savoir pourquoi il n'est pas venu, non ?

Harry s'étouffa presque.

— Non ! dit-il, n'osant pas croire que Ron suggérait ce qu'il croyait qu'il était en train de suggérer.

— La ferme ! cria Seamus depuis son lit.

— Désolé, chuchota Harry et il grimaça dans sa direction en serrant les lèvres.

Il revint au visage pâle de Ron.

— Tu penses que je devrais aller là-bas. Maintenant ? dit-il doucement, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

Mais, aussi choquant que cela paraisse, Ron hocha la tête. Harry s'en étouffa presque d'incrédulité. C'était la chose la plus dingue qu'il ait jamais entendue. Pénétrer par effraction dans les cachots au milieu de la nuit et se faufiler dans le dortoir de Malefoy… dans son lit…

Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer, sa colère oubliée. _Se faufiler dans le lit de Malefoy._ Ce n'était pas dingue c'était génial. Ses neurones s'étaient déjà envolés vers la salle commune de Serpentard et il dut les rappeler avant de pouvoir parler. Et il fallait qu'il parle, parce que Ron était visiblement aussi dingue que lui et il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit la voix de la raison. Harry aurait voulu qu'Hermione soit là : il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'essayer si fort d'être rationnel.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu… ?

Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer.

— Tu détestes Malefoy. Tu penses que ses intentions sont mauvaises. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'il complote quelque chose, et maintenant tu veux que j'aille dans une pièce remplie de ses potes ?

— Je ne _veux_ pas que tu y ailles, répondit Ron en chuchotant, l'air énervé. Je veux juste que tu ais tes réponses et que tu puisses avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et je veux que tu arrêtes d'avoir la gueule de quelqu'un à qui on a dit que Noël était annulé. Merlin, Harry, tu aurais dû voir ta tête dans la Tour quand on t'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Le regard bleu de Ron se fit plus intense.

— Tu n'as plus le droit d'être malheureux. Tu as mérité ça. C'était censé être une année heureuse, tu te rappelles ? Tu peux compter sur Malefoy pour détruire ça.

— Il n'a pas…

Ron fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

— Peu importe. Je ne supporte simplement plus de te voir ressembler à un Elfe de Maison qui s'est fait renvoyer. Et si sauter Malefoy peut arranger ça…

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de le _sauter_, siffla-t-il.

Ron grimaça.

— Tu es sûr ? Peut-être que tirer ton coup te le sortirait de la tête.

— Je ne vais pas… je ne peux pas… franchement !

Harry secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser des images très précises et très séduisantes qui avaient assailli son esprit. Elles avaient toutes l'air, et étaient certainement, d'impossibles fantasmes.

— Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire ça, se plaignit-il. Malefoy n'est pas seul dans sa chambre. C'est _vraiment_ une pièce remplie de Serpentard. Et je suis à peu près certain que les autres auraient plus envie de me balancer des sorts que de m'embrasser.

— Tu as la Cape d'Invisibilité et tu seras réveillé et armé. Ils seront sans défense et endormis. J'aime cette façon d'évaluer tes chances. Et puis, tu as déjà connu pire, sourit Ron. Promets-moi juste que tu balanceras un mauvais sort à Malefoy s'il t'a planté exprès.

— Je le ferai, approuva Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'entendant faire cette promesse. Il agissait comme s'il avait déjà décidé d'y aller. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas sourire, mais les coins de sa bouche tressaillaient malgré lui.

— Merlin, ça semble impossible. Et surtout _dangereux_.

Ron ricana.

— Je pensais bien que le plan te plairait.

Harry sourit et s'extirpa du lit. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'habiller et glissa rapidement ses pieds dans ses chaussons tièdes. Il attrapa la Cape et la Carte du Maraudeur, et puis, légèrement hors d'haleine, s'arrêta pour regarder Ron.

— Merci, murmura-t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

Il lui apparut soudainement que peu importait ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy, il se sentait déjà moins mal, grâce à ses amis.

— Je sais que tu le détestes…

— Je ne le _déteste_ pas. C'est juste que je lui fais pas confiance. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, par contre.

Ron sourit un peu.

— Et je sais que tu penseras à utiliser une protection si vous couch…

— Je m'en vais, dit Harry en grognant.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

— Merci Merlin, grommela Neville d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry se précipita hors du dortoir, espérant que ses camarades de chambrée n'en avaient pas trop entendu et que ceux de Malefoy n'entendraient rien du tout.

Il enfila la Cape d'Invisibilité pendant qu'il courait, tout en regardant la Carte froissée. Peeves et Rusard étaient toujours dans les cachots, mais ce ne serait pas un problème. A la place, Harry se concentra sur son but – un point étiqueté Drago Malefoy, qui reposait tranquillement dans un coin du dortoir des huitième année. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles tandis qu'il courait vers les cachots, imaginant avec joie la tête de Malefoy quand Harry apparaîtrait à côté de son lit.


	13. Chapter 13

Une rangée de torches éclairait le couloir des cachots glacials, faisant danser des ombres sur le sol les flammes tremblotaient comme si le vent avait pénétré à travers les murs de pierre et amené à l'intérieur du château un peu de cette froide nuit de décembre. Frissonnant dans son pyjama trop fin, Harry se dépêcha de dépasser la salle de Potion, sans prêter attention à Peeves qui volait dans les parages en ricanant comme un fou. Il avait presque tourné le coin lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de long et fin. Harry s'arrêta et tourna sur lui-même pour regarder le poltergeist. Peeves jeta quelque chose en l'air et vola en cercles avant de rattraper l'objet sans difficultés. Les yeux de Harry restèrent accrochés sur ce qu'il tenait avec incrédulité. C'était une baguette. Peeves était en train de jouer avec une putain de baguette.

Peeves la lança à nouveau et Harry eut un hoquet surpris. Il reconnaissait cette baguette. Il l'avait tenue dans sa main. C'était sans aucun doute celle de Malefoy.

Peeves fredonnait avec satisfaction, rendant Harry encore plus furieux. Si Peeves avait la baguette de Malefoy, cela voulait dire que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Quelque chose d'injuste parce qu'il n'y avait rien que Peeves aimait tant que l'injustice. La certitude grandissante que Malefoy avait effectivement été empêché de venir n'apaisa Harry que pour quelques secondes il était bien trop occupé à foudroyer Peeves du regard, de derrière sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Satanés poltergeists. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'on puisse faire pour les blesser. Ils étaient une force de la nature. Mais Harry devait récupérer la baguette de Malefoy Peeves n'avait aucun droit de la détenir. Il n'avait même pas le droit de la tenir, pensa Harry avec véhémence.

Peeves chantait quelque chose à propos de « l'idiot de Serpenteux », et Harry vit rouge. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver de l'inspiration, essayant de réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer la baguette sans révéler sa présence. Il pouvait utiliser un Accio et s'enfuir en courant, mais Peeves se mettrait à crier au meurtre et affirmerait probablement que Malefoy était ressorti de son dortoir pour essayer de récupérer sa baguette. Sans mentionner que Peeves méritait d'être puni. Toutefois, punir Peeves s'avérerait difficile. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui étaient parvenues à faire peur à Peeves : Dumbledore, en, heu, en étant Dumbledore, le Baron Sanglant, pour qui Harry s'était fait passer une fois auparavant, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait autant de chance avec cette ruse cette fois-ci, et Remus Lupin, qui avait enfoncé du chewing-gum dans son nez.

Harry jeta un regard en arrière vers la classe de Potions. S'il y avait une chose que chaque salle de classe possédait, c'était du chewing-gum collé sous les tables. Si seulement la porte n'était pas fermée à clefs.

Sans se laisser dissuader par l'improbabilité, Harry pointa sa baguette vers la porte et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Son sort d'ouverture informulé atteignit la porte et, miraculeusement, elle s'ouvrit en grand, claquant contre le mur avec un grand bang.

Peeves glapit et se figea là où il flottait, fixant la porte avec effroi.

_Vas-y_, l'encouragea Harry dans sa tête. A coup sûr, Peeves ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation d'aller fouiner. Harry retint sa respiration tandis que Peeves se rapprochait en volant. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur de la salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de lentement pénétrer dans la salle en flottant. Harry se précipita avec un large sourire et pointa sa baguette sur un bureau au hasard.

— _Waddiwasi_, chuchota-t-il avant de rediriger sa baguette vers le nez de Peeves.

Cinq chewing-gums s'envolèrent vers un Peeves à la mine choquée, s'engouffrant l'un après l'autre dans ses narines. Peeves cria et bondit dans l'air. Il se mit à voler à l'envers et lâcha la baguette. Harry s'élança en avant et la rattrapa avant de sortir de la salle à reculons. Peeves gémit, toussant et reniflant tandis qu'il tentait d'expulser les chewing-gums de son nez.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à partir, un glapissement atteignit ses oreilles, accompagné par le bruit de pas qui se précipitaient. Harry s'interrompit et regarda le poltergeist qui zigzaguait dans la salle en faisant des cercles désordonnés, sans prêter attention à autre chose que son nez. Un plan improvisé fit sourire Harry avec malice. Il leva sa baguette et murmura :

— _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Les chaises et les tables s'envolèrent vers le plafond, où elles restèrent suspendues l'espace d'une seconde. Puis Harry annula le sort, et elles s'écrasèrent au sol avec fracas. Rusard, qui arrivait du coin, hurlait des grossièretés sur un ton menaçant.

Les deux baguettes en main, Harry eut un sourire satisfait devant le désastre avant de partir. En ce qui le concernait, Peeves et Rusard venaient de recevoir la punition appropriée pour s'en être pris à son… heu, à Malefoy. Rusard devrait ranger la salle et Peeves avait de vieux chewing-gums collants dans son nez – aucun des deux ne se reposerait ce soir-là.

Toutefois, il apparut à Harry, une fois qu'il se fut glissé dans la salle commune de Serpentard, qu'il était possible qu'il ait réveillé tous les cachots avec ce raffut. Il écouta attentivement, mais tout semblait désert et silencieux. Etonnamment silencieux. La pièce au plafond bas et à l'allure de cachot était éclairée par des lampes suspendues vertes, qui lui donnaient une apparence encore plus sinistre. Harry se renfrogna. Il avait oublié à quel point il détestait la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était gelé et la température ambiante ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte pour décider de sa route, tout en claquant des dents. Les garçons qui dormaient dans le dortoir des huitième année avaient l'air tranquilles, et Harry rassembla son courage et prit les escaliers.

Il était déjà devant la porte lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de raison valable pour venir voir Malefoy. Il avait voulu venir ici pour découvrir pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré à la Tour Est, mais puisque Peeves avait sa baguette, il était plutôt évident que les plans de Malefoy avaient été contrecarrés par d'autres. Techniquement, Harry pouvait lui rendre sa baguette le lendemain et lui demander ce qui c'était passé. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre le risque de se faire prendre. Sauf que – Harry saisit le bouton de porte et le tourna – il y avait ce petit problème de baisers dus et de leurs intérêts.

La porte grinça tandis que Harry l'ouvrait, et il poussa un juron étouffé avant de jeter un œil prudent à l'intérieur. Le dortoir était silencieux et mal éclairé. Harry s'avança. Ses chaussons n'étaient pas suffisants pour le protéger du froid du sol de pierre glacé. La porte grinça à nouveau en se refermant et Harry se serait gifflé s'il n'avait pas eu peur de faire encore davantage de bruit.

Il y avait une cheminée dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui était clairement une nécessité dans ces cachots glacials, et le feu craquait et projetait des ombres vibrantes contre le baldaquin le plus proche. Harry eut un sourire attendri, pas du tout surpris que Malefoy ait choisi le coin le plus chaud, et par conséquent le plus confortable. Il se rapprocha, l'excitation se mixant avec le sentiment d'être idiot. Merlin, est-ce qu'il projetait réellement de se faufiler dans le lit de Malefoy ?

Apparemment, oui, parce que ses pieds le portèrent encore plus près du lit massif, avec ses poteaux en bois sculpté. Les lourds rideaux vert sombre étaient tirés, isolant Malefoy du reste du dortoir. Cela donnait un aspect solitaire au lit. Particulièrement si on considérait que le lit à côté de Malefoy était vide. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, et puis, réalisant qu'il avait probablement appartenu à Crabbe, détourna le regard rapidement. Ça devait être déprimant de voir ce lit tous les matins en se levant, et tous les soirs en se couchant. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'avança. Les ronflements qui venaient du côté gauche de la pièce étaient rassurants : il semblait que les occupants du dortoir soient profondément endormis.

Il jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui, puis attrapa les rideaux et les écarta doucement. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que le lit était vide et en oublia de respirer. Et puis il remarqua les mèches d'un blond presque blanc qui dépassaient des couvertures. Malefoy dormait sur le côté, tourné vers le mur, son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Harry fixa ses cheveux, une bouffée d'émotion enflant sa poitrine à la vue de ces mèches – la seule partie du corps de Malefoy qui n'était pas protégée par la couverture. La lumière de la cheminée s'infiltrait par l'ouverture du rideau et soulignait une mèche isolée. C'était dingue de penser des trucs pareils à propos des cheveux de quelqu'un, mais Harry trouvait qu'elle avait l'air vulnérable. Il soupesa l'idée de faire demi-tour et de laisser Malefoy dormir en paix, mais alors même qu'il pensait cela, il retira la Cape d'Invisibilité et tendit la main pour toucher les cheveux de Malefoy. Sa main hésita au-dessus de la tête de l'autre garçon, et puis, timidement, ses doigts effleurèrent une mèche, glissant dessus dans une douce caresse.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Malefoy ne pousse un hurlement et bondisse hors de son lit, mais il ne fit pas un bruit et ne bougea pas. Se mordant les lèvres, Harry posa sa main sur la couverture, entre Malefoy et le mur, prenant appui sur le lit afin de pouvoir se pencher au-dessus de la silhouette endormie. Il se pencha plus près que prévu, attiré par le parfum du shampoing de Malefoy. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas loin de sa tête son nez le démangeait de s'approcher encore davantage et de se gorger de l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il résista mais prit un moment pour savourer l'image paisible qui s'offrait à lui.

— Drago, murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Il avait voulu dire Malefoy, mais cela semblait trop dur de le réveiller avec un mot qu'Harry avait toujours considéré comme une insulte jusqu'alors. Il découvrit qu'il aimait la sensation du mot _Drago_ sur sa langue.

— Drago, répéta-t-il, curieux de voir si ce petit frisson de plaisir ne se produisait que la première fois.

Il fut heureux de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Malefoy ne réagit pas au début, mais ensuite il tourna lentement la tête, comme s'il n'était pas en train de réagir à la voix de Harry, mais avait simplement envie de bouger à cet instant précis. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme Malefoy se retournait et le regardait, ses yeux immenses et brillant dans la semi-obscurité. Il fixa Harry comme un Moldu fixerait un fantôme, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression surprise, et la peau de sa joue légèrement plissée d'avoir dormi. Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il sourit et fit ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire depuis des heures – il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Malefoy avec les siennes.


	14. Chapter 14

Désolée pour le délai, vous engueulerez mes bêtas, d'accord ?

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Drago fixait le mur en essayant de ne pas cligner des yeux. Cligner des yeux produisait des effets indésirables. Ça rendait sa vision floue, et il lui fallait cligner des yeux encore plus avant qu'elle ne s'éclaircisse. Sans mentionner qu'à l'instant où il fermait les yeux, il se sentait fatigué. Et il ne pouvait pas dormir parce qu'il avait des _choses_ à faire.

D'abord et surtout, il lui fallait fulminer et comploter sa vengeance contre Peeves et Rusard. Ces deux crétins avaient conspiré contre lui. Peeves s'était contenté de, admettons, être Peeves, mais Rusard s'attirait tout le courroux de Drago. N'importe quel abruti aurait réalisé que c'était le poltergeist qui avait démoli les salles de classe, sans mentionner que les fantômes et les poltergeists n'étaient pas autorisés _par la loi_ à porter une baguette. Peeves avait enfreint la loi en prenant la baguette de Drago. Mais bien sûr, Rusard ne punirait pas Peeves pour quoi que ce soit. Il était probablement submergé par la joie qu'on lui ait fourni un étudiant innocent à menotter et à qui donner du travail forcé pour l'aider à entretenir le château. Le fait que Mac Gonagall n'ait pas été dans son bureau mais se soit retirée pour la nuit n'était qu'un petit réconfort. Ça voulait juste dire que Drago devait attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour entendre sa sentence. Et durant cette attente, il lui faudrait être sans baguette.

Sur un plan cosmique, c'était probablement une juste punition pour avoir enchanté Potter, mais Drago haïssait l'idée de _justice_. Il aurait dû se trouver dans la Tour Est à cette heure-ci, faisant payer Potter pour cet horrible suçon (dont, à ce propos, Drago ne pouvait plus se débarrasser maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette il avait _réellement_ prévu de le faire ce soir). Et surtout, une série de retenues allait probablement réduire drastiquement son temps libre, un temps que Drago avait eu l'intention de passer à embrasser Potter, pas à récurer les sols.

Par pur dépit, parce que l'univers l'avait privé de cette occasion, Drago imagina avec soin la rencontre avec Potter, qu'on lui avait vicieusement dérobée. Il construisit le fantasme avec soin, essayant de deviner comment Potter réagirait et ce qu'il dirait aux nombreuses et inventives actions de Drago. De façon dérangeante, le Potter du fantasme était impoli et un peu réticent, mais il n'arrivait pas complètement à résister à Drago. La chaleur s'accumulait dans son bas-ventre et son sexe durcissait tandis qu'il plaquait Potter contre le mur et le touchait et l'embrassait partout où il en avait envie. C'était un fantasme agréable, en dépit du goût méchamment doux-amer qu'il lui laissait dans la bouche. C'était si réaliste que Drago avait l'impression de sentir les doigts de Potter dans ses cheveux – Potter semblait avoir un truc pour ses cheveux. Le réalisme monta encore d'un cran quand Potter murmura son nom. Sauf que, une seconde plus tard, Drago retrouva ses esprits et le fantasme disparut pour faire place à la panique.

Potter ne l'avait jamais appelé _Drago_, pas même dans sa tête, et la voix venait du mauvais côté si on considérait que, dans le fantasme, il le tenait plaquait contre le mur et que ses lèvres glissaient sur la peau découverte de son cou. Alors même que Drago commençait à se demander s'il devenait fou et s'était mis à imaginer Potter se tenant derrière lui, il remarqua une main – une putain de _main_ qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne – appuyée sur les couvertures pas très loin de lui. Il fixa la main avec horreur.

— Drago, répéta la voix qui se trouvait dangereusement proche de son oreille.

Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant qu'il s'agissait du produit de son imagination. Quelqu'un était penché au-dessus de son lit, le bloquait avec son bras et l'appelait par son prénom. Quelqu'un qui avait la voix de Potter mais ne pouvait _pas_ être Potter. Et Drago n'avait _pas sa baguette_.

Fermer les yeux et enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller était tentant mais c'était une réaction enfantine, aussi il crispa sa main en un poing et se retourna lentement pour faire face à son assaillant. Une partie de son cerveau s'y attendait, mais ce fut malgré tout un choc de découvrir le visage de Potter suspendu à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien. Drago vit rapidement son visage pâle, ses joues rougies et ses yeux d'un vert impossible et il ouvrit la bouche pour l'accuser de s'être évadé de son fantasme sans permission, mais le sourire éperdu de Potter lui fit oublier les mots qu'il avait en tête, et la pression des lèvres de Potter contre les siennes lui fit oublier de respirer.

Il aurait été logique de repousser Potter et de demander une explication, mais sa langue dessina le contour de ses lèvres, implorant un contact, et Drago ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et accueillit la langue de Potter avec la sienne. Sa tête sombra plus profondément dans l'oreiller, le baiser lent et paresseux se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionné.

Potter frotta son nez contre celui de Drago et se retira. Drago força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, et son cerveau se mit à recenser la froideur du visage de Potter, son pyjama atroce, le décor qui les entourait, et la lumière du feu qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son lit à travers les rideaux entrouverts du baldaquin. La réalité lui sauta au visage avec la force d'un Cognard – Potter était vraiment ici, dans son dortoir, où ils étaient cernés par ses camarades de Maison. Cernés par le _danger_. Le terrible danger d'être découverts, ce qui gâcherait tout bien plus que les retenues ne le pouvaient.

Le cœur de Drago bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se redressait en sursaut. Il appuya une main contre la bouche ouverte de Potter et agrippa sa hanche de l'autre. Avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il attira l'autre garçon sur son lit, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et s'asseoir en travers de ses jambes, ses fesses glissant entre le mur et le corps de Drago. Ses pieds pendaient du lit et ses chaussons tombèrent comme il luttait pour se libérer de la prise de Drago. Celui-ci pressa la tête de Potter contre le mur, sa main se crispant sur sa bouche.

— Chhhut, lui intima-t-il désespérément.

Potter s'immobilisa, ses grands yeux verts fixant Drago avec incrédulité. Il avait deux baguettes dans sa main, et Drago reconnu aisément l'une d'elles comme étant la sienne. Il avait très envie de savoir pourquoi Potter avait sa baguette, mais le moment n'était pas aux questions. Il lui arracha la baguette des mains, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'extérieur, ferma les rideaux du baldaquin, et jeta quelques sorts. Leurs alentours s'éclairèrent soudain de jaune pâle et de rouge sang et Drago grimaça. Cela ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Terrifié, il ôta ses jambes de sous Potter, libéra sa bouche, et rampa jusqu'au bord du lit pour regarder à l'extérieur. Le dortoir était tranquille et silencieux il ne pouvait même pas entendre les ronflements de Blaise, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe : le seul moment où Blaise ne ronflait pas, c'est quand il était éveillé.

— Oh, dit Potter doucement.

Curieusement, cela ne sonnait pas comme une plainte ou un regret c'était un son surpris, agréablement surpris. Drago avait l'intention de se retourner et de voir ce qui avait causé une telle réaction, mais le contact de l'air froid le fit se figer d'horreur. Il réalisa que dans son empressement à s'assurer que personne ne les avait vus, il avait échappé à la sécurité des couvertures et s'était un peu trop penché. Il avait été d'une humeur si noire juste avant qu'il n'avait pu supporter d'attendre pour se blottir dans son lit. Il avait enfilé une chemise douce et chaude, mais il était possible qu'il ait oublié de mettre son bas de pyjama. Ou un caleçon.

La peau de ses fesses se couvrit de chair de poule, moins à cause du froid que de l'horrible réalisation qu'il venait juste d'offrir cette vue à Potter. Il referma à nouveau les rideaux et se tourna très lentement, essayant de ne pas réagir pour ne pas laisser Potter voir sa gêne. Les joues de celui-ci étaient toutes rouges et son regard se reporta immédiatement sur le visage de Drago. L'air de rien, Drago remonta les couvertures sur lui, s'assit et se concentra avec difficulté sur le visage de Potter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-il.

Il essaya de prendre un ton accusateur dans l'espoir que cela mettrait suffisamment Potter sur la défensive pour qu'il oublie tout autre sujet dont il pourrait vouloir parler. Comme le fait qu'il arrivait parfois à Drago de dormir sans rien en bas. Potter avait l'air d'avoir du mal à former des mots. Son dos appuyait contre le mur comme s'il essayait de disparaître à travers.

— Heu, dit-il. Tu n'es pas venu, alors…

— Chut ! ordonna Drago avec fureur. Il faut que tu fasses moins de bruit. J'ai jeté quelques sorts, mais ce n'est pas un espace fermé. Les autres pourraient toujours nous entendre.

Drago grimaça, horrifié par cette possibilité.

— Oh, murmura Potter en clignant des yeux.

Il prit une inspiration rapide et les mots se mirent à dégringoler de sa bouche.

— Tu n'es pas venu alors je suis venu ici pour te demander pourquoi. Mais là j'ai vu Peeves avec ta baguette alors je me suis dit que tu t'étais fait prendre, donc je suppose que je sais pourquoi. Mais j'étais venu jusque là alors j'ai pensé… Tu n'as pas de bas, tu es au courant de ça ?

Potter avala sa salive.

— Je suis juste venu pour te rendre ta baguette. Je l'ai prise à Peeves. De toute évidence.

Potter jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains et s'amusa à tripoter sa baguette. Drago essaya d'avaler pour réduire la boule dans sa gorge mais échoua. Son cerveau se raccrocha à des sujets sans danger.

— Hum. Comment tu as passé le portrait ?

— Je ne peux pas donner mes sources, dit Potter à ses mains.

Drago jura tout bas. Vous pouviez faire confiance à Potter pour se faufiler là où il ne devrait pas. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit là. Ce n'était juste pas _possible_. Merlin, Potter était totalement prisonnier du philtre. Bien plus que ce Drago avait jamais osé imaginer.

— Il faut que tu partes, chuchota-t-il, et il grimaça à ses propres mots.

C'était vrai, pourtant – Potter devait partir. C'était trop risqué. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, dans le lit de Drago. Tout son corps se crispa à cette pensée. _Potter était dans son lit. _Son lit à _lui_. Potter lui jeta un regard aiguisé.

— Maintenant ?

Il frissonna un peu.

— J'ai froid.

Drago serra les dents et attrapa le bras de Potter pour le tirer du mur.

— Tu n'es pas…

Le bras de Potter était gelé, même à travers son pyjama.

— Putain, grogna Drago.

Le risque que Potter attrape une pneumonie passait avant le fait qu'il doive partir.

A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, à courir comme ça dans le château, juste avec son pyjama et ses chaussons ? Rien que de voir ses pieds nus le faisait frissonner. Pauvre idiot énamouré.

— Viens là, marmonna-t-il sans le regarder, se contentant de lever un peu les couvertures – avec beaucoup de précautions.

Potter resta silencieux et Drago succomba à une mini crise de panique à l'idée que Potter soit dégoûté par le fait qu'il était à moitié nu sous la couverture, mais ensuite, Potter produisit un infime bruit de surprise, ou de soulagement, ou de joie, ou tout ça à la fois, et puis avec la grâce d'un troll, il se glissa sous les couvertures, et s'assit à côté de Drago. Le lit était étroit et son épaule, son bras et sa jambe se trouvèrent appuyés fermement contre le corps de Drago. Il siffla Potter était gelé.

— Idiot, grogna-t-il.

Il saisit Potter par la taille et le tira pour qu'il s'allonge à côté de lui, avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Potter ne résista pas le moins du monde, il se contenta de fixer Drago avec une expression stupide et abasourdie. Drago soupira. Il arracha sa baguette à Potter et ôta ses lunettes de son nez, pour les lancer avec sa propre baguette sur le lit derrière Potter. Et puis il enroula ses bras autour du corps gelé de Potter et l'attira plus près. Ils étaient étendus sous les couvertures, face à face, et leurs nez se touchaient presque. Les yeux de Potter semblaient plus grands et plus verts sans ses lunettes. Ça donnait envie à Drago de les embrasser, ce qui était une pensée bizarre, aussi se hâta-t-il de la mettre de côté.

— Si tu attrapes froid et meurs, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, grommela-t-il.

Potter répondit en faisant glisser ses mains sur son dos, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la peau nue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? hoqueta Drago, pris par surprise.

— Mes mains sont froides. J'essaie de les réchauffer.

Le visage de Potter, assorti d'une légère rougeur, était l'image même de l'innocence.

— Sur mes fesses ? demanda faiblement Drago.

— Elles sont chaudes.

Les lèvres de Potter frémirent, et il fit légèrement pression avec ses mains. Drago frissonna à nouveau, même si les mains de Potter se réchauffaient rapidement. Son choc diminuant peu à peu, il se dit que Potter pouvait sans doute réchauffer ses mains où il le voulait le contact devenait… tolérable.

— Tu te montres à nouveau très grossier. Te faufiler dans mon lit pour me molester, accusa Drago alors même qu'il frottait son nez contre celui de Potter.

Son nez aussi était froid, il fallait le réchauffer, rationnalisa-t-il.

— Tu as été grossier plus tôt dans la journée. Grossier à ce point _là_.

Potter sourit tandis que ses mains descendaient plus bas, ses doigts effleurant la peau entre les fesses de Drago. Il ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter, et Potter en profita pour parsemer ses lèvres de minuscules baisers. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais Drago n'osait pas clore les siens. Il avait peur que Potter disparaisse quand il les rouvrirait.

— Je te dois quelque chose aussi, alors, dit Drago.

Il découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il parvenait à parler et à répondre aux baisers de Potter en même temps.

— Pour ta méchante morsure.

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent aussitôt.

— Oh, dit-il en reculant légèrement.

Son regard descendit jusqu'au cou de Drago. Potter avait l'air radieux, et sa prise sur les fesses de Drago s'affermit. Drago se trouva soudainement très heureux d'avoir gardé le suçon, puisque le voir provoquait une telle joie chez Potter.

— D'accord, murmura Potter en souriant.

Et puis il renversa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tendit le cou, exposant un carré de peau pâle entre son oreille et le tissu gris de son pyjama. Il leva le regard vers Drago à travers une mèche noire qui était tombée sur ses yeux, l'air d'attendre.

Le corps de Drago frémit et son sexe tressaillit à la vue de Potter qui lui offrait son cou à marquer. Il sentit ses joues chauffer quand la respiration de Potter se bloqua : il avait sans aucun doute remarqué son excitation. Il ne bougea pas, cependant, il se contenta d'attendre et Drago se détendit.

Il se lécha les lèvres et repoussa une mèche sombre de la zone délicate près de l'oreille de Potter avant d'y déposer un baiser léger. Il la lécha, l'effleura de ses dents, et quand Potter trembla et gémit doucement, Drago captura la peau entre ses lèvres et aspira délicatement.

La prise de Potter sur ses fesses se fit plus forte, ses mains le rapprochèrent suffisamment pour que Drago puisse constater que son sexe n'était pas insensible à ce qu'il faisait. Sa respiration haletante venait caresser le cou de Drago, et il augmenta la succion, faisant trembler Potter davantage. A regret, il se détacha de la peau délicieuse et regarda la marque qui fonçait sur le cou de Potter.

— Parfait, admira-t-il avant de risquer un regard vers le visage de Potter.

Ses cils s'entrouvrirent. Il souriait.

— Je n'avais jamais eu de suçon avant.

Potter avait l'air enchanté. Une vague de possessivité assaillit Drago avec tant de force que sa vision en devint floue. Il lutta contre, et parvint finalement à parler, mais non sans véhémence :

— Tu devrais en avoir tout le temps. Partout.

Potter releva brusquement la tête et récompensa Drago d'un baiser à lui couper le souffle.

— C'est une idée, marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

La gorge de Drago était sèche et il était sur le point de suggérer qu'ils devraient se mettre au travail immédiatement pour couvrir son corps de suçons quand Potter lui jeta un de ses regards séducteurs, ceux qui faisaient trembler vos genoux, le regard exact qu'il avait utilisé pour le distraire ce matin-là dans la salle de bains. Drago se tendit, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

— Puisqu'on en est à retourner des faveurs et tout ça…

Les mains de Potter pressèrent ses fesses avant de les lâcher. C'est tout juste si Drago parvint à se retenir de protester.

— Je te dois quelque chose d'autre, dit Potter.

Sa voix rauque fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Drago.

— Ah bon ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Sa respiration s'accrocha quand la main de Potter glissa vers le devant de son corps.

— Définitivement, dit Potter.

Sa respiration était irrégulière et ses joues rougies. Ses doigts touchèrent le ventre de Drago, puis glissèrent plus bas pour caresser les poils qui dessinaient un chemin jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Le contact était incertain, à peine esquissé, mais combiné à la promesse de Potter, Drago en avait la tête qui tournait. Il décida, là et à cet instant, qu'il resterait dans ce lit avec Potter pour _toujours_.


	15. Chapter 15

Les cils de Drago battirent avant de se fermer. Le contact des doigts de Potter n'était pas plus pesant qu'une plume. Tout ce que Potter faisait était jouer avec les poils, il caressait mais sans jamais descendre plus bas. Ca rendait Drago dingue. Ses hanches tressaillaient imperceptiblement, à la recherche d'un contact plus ferme, mais Potter n'avait pas l'air de saisir. Les yeux de Drago se rouvrirent et un reproche était déjà sur le bout de sa langue lorsque l'expression interrogative du regard de Potter le stoppa. Potter avait l'air d'attendre, ses yeux verts immenses dans la pénombre.

_Il_ _attend ma permission_, réalisa Drago avant de hocher silencieusement la tête. Les doigts de Potter glissèrent aussitôt plus bas, et s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe. Ils étaient froids mais le contact était néanmoins génial. Potter le tenait avec maladresse, mais il le lâcha pour le prendre en main plus fermement. Il caressait, explorait, peut-être même qu'il évalua la longueur avant que son pouce ne dessine un cercle sur la pointe humide et que ses mouvements s'interrompent.

— Ca va ? demanda-t-il si doucement que Drago l'entendit à peine.

A vrai dire, Drago était tellement concentré sur la sensation qu'il était possible qu'il ait négligé ses autres sens.

Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était trop sèche. Il hocha la tête à nouveau et donna un coup de reins, pressant son corps contre la main de Potter tandis que ses lèvres rencontraient les siennes. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes. Potter répondit immédiatement, et captura la lèvre inférieure de Drago. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de haleter et de briser le baiser à chaque mouvement de ses hanches, et il était heureux que Potter récupère ses lèvres à chaque fois.

C'était merveilleux. Absolument parfait. Sauf que, ça ne l'était pas. Pas vraiment. Et pas juste parce que les caresses de Potter étaient erratiques et incertaines – techniquement, ce n'était pas sa faute. Les bras de Drago étaient toujours enroulés autour de lui, le maintenant dans une étreinte serrée. Bien trop serrée, ce qui voulait dire que Potter n'avait presque pas de place pour bouger. On aurait pu résoudre ça facilement. Tout ce que Drago avait à faire était de renoncer aux baisers et de laisser aller Potter, mais c'était simplement hors de question. Cette simple pensée le fit resserrer davantage encore sa prise autour de la taille de Potter.

— Hum, dit Potter.

Ca sonnait comme une plainte, cependant Potter avait l'air aussi peu désireux que Drago de s'interrompre et de reculer. Sa main s'arrêta presque, mais son pouce faisait toujours des cercles autour de la pointe du sexe de Drago. C'était insoutenable.

_Ca ne va pas marcher_, pensa Drago avec frustration. Il cherchait désespérément à obtenir davantage de friction, en vain.

— Attends, marmonna-t-il en essayant d'échapper aux baisers insistants de Potter.

Quoique, si on considérait qu'il venait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, il fallait peut-être qu'il revoie sa technique pour échapper aux baisers.

— Quoi ? souffla Potter, s'agitant dans les bras de Drago.

Celui-ci fit glisser sa main vers le bas et attrapa la ceinture du pyjama de Potter, sans trop de délicatesse.

— Enlève ça, ordonna-t-il, frustré de ne pas parvenir à l'ôter lui-même. Allez, bon sang.

Il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que Potter fasse machine arrière, ou au moins hésite, mais il relâcha promptement Drago et porta ses mains à son pyjama comme s'il avait attendu pour cet ordre. Il gigota pour faire glisser son pyjama et son caleçon le long de ses cuisses, ses hanches toujours fermement pressées contre celles de Drago. Les mains de celui-ci se retrouvèrent sur ses fesses nues en un instant. La peau était collante de transpiration – ou peut-être que c'était la paume de Drago qui était moite, c'était dur à dire. On mourait de chaud sous les couvertures. Potter frissonna et appuya contre la main de Drago, mais cela voulait dire qu'il se retrouvait bien trop loin, et Drago l'attira plus près avec un grondement impatient. Son grondement se transforma en gémissement quand le sexe de Potter toucha le sien. Il était dur et chaud et tout le corps de Drago s'embrasa jusqu'à ce que la chaleur devienne insupportable et que sa vision se trouble.

— Oh, murmura Potter contre ses lèvres.

Il donna un coup de reins et conclut :

— Oh.

— Ouais, approuva Drago.

Il pétrissait les fesses de Potter tout en projetant ses hanches contre lui, faisant glisser leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mouvements étaient facilités par leur sueur. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : la friction, Potter dans ses bras, et ses lèvres à portée des siennes. Et en plus de tout ça, Potter fit quelque chose de génial (et Drago décida qu'il réévaluerait ses considérations sur son intelligence à un moment donné, mais pas maintenant) : il poussa Drago et le fit rouler sur son dos. Ses mains glissèrent sous ses épaules et il immisça son corps entre ses cuisses.

Drago aurait admiré la grâce inattendue de son mouvement, exécuté de façon si fluide, mais il n'avait pas le temps. La pression contre son entrejambe s'accentuait et sa peau le brûlait là où il était en contact avec Potter. Le sens parfait de l'alignement que démontrait Potter suscitait chez Drago un respect nouveau. Cependant, et ça tenait du miracle, ce n'était pas le plus fascinant. Drago se trouvait captivé par le visage de Potter, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de le contempler, de balayer ses traits du regard avec avidité, se repaissant des cheveux noir de jais qui tombaient sur le front couvert de sueur, des yeux verts assombris par les pupilles dilatées, et des lèvres entrouvertes et humides des baisers de Drago. L'expression de Potter était, pour une fois, difficile à déchiffrer. Il y avait une part d'autosuffisance, comme s'il était en train de penser « regardez où je me _trouve_ » et une part d'émerveillement, comme s'il avait vu en Drago quelque chose capable de causer cette admiration.

L'intensité de son regard se fit trop forte et Drago se força à parler :

— Tu comptes bouger ou bien tu veux que j'aille te faire du thé ? demanda-t-il.

Il fut choqué de découvrir que sa voix pouvait descendre aussi bas. Potter cligna des yeux, puis sourit, sa poitrine pressée contre celle de Drago.

— Comme si j'allais te laisser aller où que ce soit, chuchota-t-il avant d'enfin bouger ses hanches.

La sensation était délicieuse et Drago gémit trop fort. Il intima aussitôt « Chuuut », comme si c'était Potter qui avait fait du bruit. Potter gémit en réponse, comme pour lui faire plaisir. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Drago, sans l'embrasser, se contentant de rester contre lui et de mêler son haleine brûlante à la sienne à chaque mouvement de ses hanches. Maintenant que le corps de Potter ne le gênait plus, ses paumes trouvèrent le chemin de ses fesses, appuyant, pressant, et l'aidant à glisser contre lui. Ils auraient pu utiliser du lubrifiant, ou quelque chose pour faciliter le mouvement de leurs corps, mais Drago trouvait cela trop trivial de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, surtout que sa peau lui semblait trempée de sueur. Ce qui le préoccupait surtout, c'était de donner des coups de reins vers le haut, essayant de faire bouger Potter plus vite, mais celui-ci parvint à le distraire en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche avant de se retirer, ce qui n'était pas poli. La langue de Drago le suivit, exigeant un vrai baiser. Ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, frottant leurs langues l'une contre l'autre sans même toucher les lèvres de l'autre, comme s'ils partageaient la croyance qu'un baiser les priverait de l'oxygène qui leur était nécessaire. Les mouvements de Potter ralentirent, ses hanches imitant la danse sensuelle et dépourvue de hâte de sa langue. C'était à la fois frustrant et parfait et Drago ne se sentit pas forcé de se plaindre. Ses bourses étaient douloureuses, son sexe pulsait contre celui de Potter et il ferma les yeux se concentrant sur la sensation du sexe et de la langue de Potter. Le plaisir monta progressivement, rayonnant depuis son entrejambe jusqu'à ses orteils, remontant dans sa. Il se tendit dans un long spasme. Le plaisir le tint captif dans une prise serrée un long moment, avant de le relâcher avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle.

Potter bougeait toujours au-dessus de lui, dans des mouvements erratiques. Il s'agitait, se convulsait et haletait contre les lèvres de Drago, chaque tressaillement de son corps renouvelant le plaisir de ce dernier. Cela commençait à être trop, la chaleur et la pression contre son sexe sensible, mais soudain Potter se crispa et Drago ôta hâtivement sa main de sous les couvertures pour l'appuyer derrière la nuque de Potter et capturer sa bouche d'un baiser, avec l'intention d'avaler le moindre son qu'il pourrait faire.

Potter fut parfaitement silencieux, toutefois seuls un minuscule gémissement et un frisson précédèrent l'humidité brûlante qui se répandit sur le ventre de Drago. Sa tête glissa et tomba dans le creux du cou de Drago, ses cheveux chatouillant son menton et sa mâchoire.

— Wahou, murmura Potter, bougeant ses lèvres contre le cou de Drago et tremblant encore.

Drago hocha la tête mais se rappela que Potter ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne parvint pas à faire fonctionner sa gorge, aussi il se contenta d'entourer la taille de Potter de son bras et de caresser ses cheveux, espérant que cela suffirait à faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Il considéra l'idée de les débarrasser du liquide collant avec un sort mais décida que sa baguette était trop loin. Potter souffla comme s'il était en train d'étouffer et, à la déception de Drago, se dégagea. Il s'apaisa aussitôt, cependant, quand Potter glissa de lui et roula sur le côté, l'attirant avec lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face à nouveau.

Le large sourire sur le visage de Potter était contagieux. Il avait même l'air encore plus satisfait que précédemment, quand Drago lui avait fait son premier suçon. Cela poussa Drago à écarter une mèche de son visage et à l'embrasser, savourant la réponse lente de ses lèvres rassasiées.

— Mmmh, fredonna Potter. Venir ici était le meilleur plan possible.

Il sourit à nouveau.

— Je devrais remercier…

— Tu devrais partir, coupa Drago.

La phrase de Potter lui avait soudainement rappelé qu'il y avait d'autres gens dans la pièce. Des gens qui ne lui apporteraient rien d'autre que des difficultés.

Les yeux de Potter s'étrécirent.

— D'abord tu profites de moi et maintenant tu me renvoies ?

Une douleur brûlante tordit l'estomac de Drago et il fixa Potter, choqué. Son ventre gargouilla, le faisant se sentir nauséeux.

— Je blague, dit Potter, les yeux grand ouverts. Je voulais cela. Evidemment.

Il pressa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Drago et sourit avec un air d'excuse.

— Désolé.

Cela ne contribua qu'à faire Drago se sentir encore plus mal. Potter n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quel point il se trompait en disant qu'il voulait cela. La nausée refusait de l'abandonner.

— Je sais, se força-t-il à dire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, mais cela ressemblait probablement plus à une grimace.

— Je vais y aller. Je sais que tu es inquiet. C'est pas grave, dit Potter rapidement.

Il effectua un mouvement dans l'intention de se lever.

Les bras de Drago se resserrèrent autour de lui.

— Non ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Les yeux verts le scrutèrent à travers de longs cils.

— Tu es extrêmement versatile, on t'a déjà dit ça ?

Drago resta silencieux et les lèvres de Potter tressaillirent.

— Tu avais raison. Je devrais y aller. Je devrais vraiment, vraiment y aller.

Potter lui lança un regard triste et essaya de se lever à nouveau.

Sans rien dire, Drago garda ses bras là où ils étaient, résistant aux tentatives de Potter pour se libérer. Il devait penser qu'il était fou, et Drago ne pouvait l'en blâmer, mais Potter ne pouvait pas partir _maintenant_. Pas quand Drago avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient en train de se dissoudre il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul avec ses pensées dérangeantes. Il était bien plus facile de penser à autre chose quand Potter était à proximité.

— _Drago_…

La voix de Potter était exaspérée. Et son intonation ressemblait un peu à celle de Pansy.

— Appelle-moi Malefoy. _S'il te plaît_, appelle-moi Malefoy.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Potter et marmonna :

— Et s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Pas encore.

— Tu es sûr ?

Potter recula, l'air complètement incertain.

— Tu te comportes… J'ai l'impression que ma présence ne t'est pas agréable.

— Non.

Drago secoua la tête avec véhémence. Potter n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Drago ferma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer, essayant d'y voir plus clair. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

— Il n'y a rien de pas agréable. C'est parfait.

Il caressa le dos de Potter et l'attira plus près – ce qui aurait dû être impossible – déterminé à le garder dans son lit. Potter se détendit un peu mais il regardait toujours bizarrement Drago.

— Je pensais que tu détesterais être _câlin_.

Drago ravala une réplique cassante et se força à réfuter la déduction pourtant exacte de Potter :

— Non, je t'aime.

Potter se figea sur place. Drago cligna des yeux, l'écho de sa phrase dans les oreilles.

— Ça, hoqueta-t-il, horrifié. J'aime _ça_. Je veux dire, être _câlin_. Je veux dire… J'aime…

Drago essaya de prendre une inspiration mais ses poumons ne fonctionnaient pas. Sa poitrine pouvait à peine contenir les battements affolés de son cœur. Potter avait dû lui lancer un sortilège d'étranglement sans baguette parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Pas que Potter ait eu l'air capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il semblait pétrifié.

Drago aspira un peu d'air et souffla doucement. Il détourna le regard de Potter, fixa le mur qui tremblait de façon inexplicable et murmura :

— Ça.


	16. Chapter 16

Drago Malefoy était la personne la plus étrange au monde, décida Harry. Il était perturbant de l'avoir connu depuis si longtemps mais de ne jamais s'en être rendu compte avant. Il était même encore davantage perturbant que le cerveau de Harry soit capable de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit en cet instant. Les mots _je t'aime_ avaient paralysé ses neurones et il craignait qu'ils ne se déparalysent jamais. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer avec horreur le visage rougi de Malefoy. Celui-ci était en train d'étudier le mur derrière Harry tout en marmonnant « ça » de façon répétée. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Harry se sentait encore plus mal. Au départ, il avait été sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un simple lapsus stupide, parce que ça ne pouvait être que cela, mais plus Malefoy essayait de le nier, et moins le lapsus semblait stupide. Malefoy ressemblait moins à quelqu'un de simplement un peu gêné, qu'à quelqu'un qui venait juste de divulguer un secret monstrueux. Sauf que, Malefoy ne pouvait pas _l'aimer_ c'était absolument ridicule. Ils avaient échangé une poignée de baisers (des baisers merveilleux, certes, mais juste une _poignée_) et ils venaient juste d'échanger un orgasme (dévastateur, d'accord, mais juste _un_. Alors à coup sûr, de telles déclarations étaient prématurées ? A coup sûr, de tels _sentiments_ étaient prématurés ? A coup sûr, les Malefoy ne disaient pas ces mots partout à la ronde ?

La sensation de panique suffocante était en train de faire griller son cerveau. Merlin, qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? Tout ça était si nouveau, et étrange, et perturbant. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était heureux quelques instants auparavant il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais cela ne comptait pas comme de l'amour. Ou bien est-ce que ça comptait, justement ? Comment est-ce qu'on savait qu'on était amoureux, de toute façon ? Et est-ce que le dire à son tour était la façon polie de réagir ? Peut-être que c'est ce que Malefoy attendait. Ou peut-être que c'était _vraiment_ un lapsus absurde et que la déclaration d'amour de Harry était la dernière chose que Malefoy avait envie d'entendre. Bon sang, ce que ces histoires de relations amoureuses étaient compliquées. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Hermione.

— Tu devrais partir, chuchota Malefoy toujours sans le regarder.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

— Est-ce que tu changeras d'avis de nouveau dans une minute ?

Malefoy fit une moue boudeuse et secoua la tête. Harry attendit patiemment, mais les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de parler.

— Heu, il faudrait que tu me lâches, d'abord.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard vif, marmonna « désolé », et relâcha la prise mortelle qu'il avait sur le corps de Harry avant de rouler sur le dos.

Avec un soupir, Harry remit son caleçon et son bas de pyjama, avant de passer ses jambes par-dessus Malefoy avec l'intention de se lever. Cependant, il se retrouva à califourchon sur l'autre garçon, et ses intentions précédentes furent momentanément oubliées. Malefoy poussa vers le haut avec ses hanches, comme pour le faire tomber, mais cela eut plutôt l'effet opposé. Par réflexe, les cuisses de Harry se crispèrent encore plus fort autour de ses hanches. Le cœur battant, il se pencha, ses lèvres cherchant celles de Malefoy.

— Non. _Pars_, grogna Malefoy alors même qu'il répondait au baiser.

Harry pressa des petits baisers sur son menton et sa mâchoire, tandis que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin sous son haut de pyjama pour rencontrer la peau lisse de son ventre et de ses flancs, le chatouillant impitoyablement. Malefoy gigota sous lui, ce qui était formidable et, Harry le soupçonnait, _addictif_. Aussi, il redoubla son attaque, trouvant facilement les points sensibles.

Malefoy haletait, son visage tordu en une grimace. Il abandonna finalement ses tentatives futiles pour échapper aux chatouilles de Harry et se mit à rire. Le son était trop fort dans le dortoir silencieux, et ils semblèrent s'en rendre compte tous deux au même moment. Harry arrêta de le chatouiller juste quand les mains de Malefoy se saisirent de ses poignets.

Malefoy se redressa d'un coup, le visage rougi et l'air féroce, mais l'amusement était clair dans ses yeux. Harry ne résista pas quand il tordit ses mains derrière son dos. Il rassembla ses poignets et les tint bien serrés. L'excitation parcourut son corps comme un feu sauvage, envoyant du sang vers son sexe au repos. Il était pris au piège entre les bras de Malefoy et son visage réprobateur, et pour autant il ne se sentait pas dans une position périlleuse ou mauvaise. Il fut surpris de se rendre compte que si Malefoy décidait de le faire à nouveau glisser sous les couvertures, il le laisserait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait.

— Maintenant que je sais que tu es chatouilleux, tu ne seras plus jamais en sécurité, affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les mains de Malefoy se resserrèrent davantage autour de ses poignets, et Harry eut un petit hoquet. Ses hanches tressaillirent, le faisant bouger légèrement au-dessus de Malefoy. Appréciant la sensation, il recommença, faisant rouler ses hanches, amusé par les sons surpris que produisait Malefoy.

— Merlin…

Les pupilles dilatées, Malefoy prit une respiration tremblante.

— Tu es tellement…

Mais Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il était car Malefoy se pencha vers lui, capturant ses lèvres.

— _Mais il ne ramène_ jamais _de filles ici_.

Le son flotta jusqu'à ses oreilles, venant de quelque part très loin. Trop occupé à se concentrer sur ses lèvres qui le picotaient et la langue et les dents de Malefoy qui leur faisaient des choses merveilleuses, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'y faire attention, mais Malefoy se dégagea rudement, le fixant avec horreur.

Il était juste sur le point de demander ce qu'il y avait _encore_ quand les rideaux du baldaquin furent brusquement ouverts, et la lumière du feu agressa ses yeux.

— Tu n'as pas tort, Greg, dit Blaise Zabini qui se tenait à côté du lit, en pyjama.

Ses yeux sombres balayèrent Malefoy et Harry et leur vraisemblablement très intéressante position. Le regard de Zabini revint sur Malefoy, un masque de dégoût sur le visage.

— Franchement, cracha-t-il. C'est bas, même pour toi.

— Hey ! s'écria Harry, se sentant insulté.

Il se tourna vers Malefoy pour l'informer que ses amis étaient stupides. Cependant, Malefoy s'était tassé sous le regard furieux de Zabini, la mine coupable.

— Ce n'était pas bas, dit doucement Harry, blessé.

Malefoy ne le regardait pas. Harry lui arracha ses mains, le regard noir.

— Hum, Drago, dit Gregory Goyle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière les rideaux. Il y a Harry Potter sur tes genoux.

— Merci Greg, marmonna Drago. Je crois que je m'en étais rendu compte.

— Et bien plus pour très longtemps, dit Zabini avant de balancer à Harry : dégage d'ici, Potter !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Zabini qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre et les laisser tranquilles, mais Malefoy fut plus rapide cependant, il était apparemment du côté de Zabini.

— Est-ce que Nott est réveillé aussi ? demanda-t-il, de la peur dans la voix.

La mâchoire de Zabini tressaillit.

— Il le sera si je le réveille.

Drago grimaça et jeta un regard furtif et suppliant en direction de Zabini avant de se tourner vers Harry.

— S'il te plaît, Potter, va-t-en.

Malefoy avait réellement l'air effrayé.

— Si Nott te voit, il le dira à toute l'école.

— Et alors ? demanda Harry, se sentant d'humeur vindicative.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy avait l'air si intimidé par les menaces de Zabini. Celui-ci le fixa avec réprobation.

— Tu veux que toute l'école sache que tu baises un Mangemort ? renifla-t-il.

— Et si c'était le cas ?

Harry lui jeta un regard de défi.

— Merlin.

Zabini secoua la tête, clairement atterré.

— Vraiment, Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as donc aucune vergogne ?

Le sang monta au visage de Harry, et il envisagea envoyer un maléfice à Zabini. Mais Malefoy attrapa son menton et le força à le regarder.

— S'il te plaît, Potter.

Il avait l'air si misérable que Harry se sentit coupable malgré sa colère.

— Je te parlerai demain, promis.

Des ronchonnements parvinrent depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, indiquant que Nott était en train de se réveiller. Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent de peur.

— _Très bien_, souffla Harry en attrapant ses lunettes et sa baguette.

Il s'extirpa des genoux de Malefoy avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait et se pencha pour ramasser sa Cape d'Invisibilité, qui traînait au sol à côté des pieds de Goyle. Celui-ci le fixait sans cligner des yeux, mais Zabini l'ignorait. Il semblait occupé à envoyer à Malefoy regard dégoûté sur regard dégoûté. Malefoy fixait ses genoux.

Se sentant d'humeur rebelle et juste un peu vexé, Harry fusilla Zabini du regard, se pencha, attrapa le menton de Malefoy et le força à le regarder. Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot ou même de cligner des yeux avant que Harry ne plaque un baiser féroce sur ses lèvres, forçant sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre garçon, indifférent aux tentatives de Malefoy pour lui échapper.

Zabini grogna de façon audible, poussant Harry à embrasser Malefoy encore plus fort, le caressant d'une langue possessive. Il relâcha Malefoy quand il arrêta de résister, satisfait de lui trouver une mine hébétée.

— A demain, dit-il à Malefoy avant d'envoyer un regard furibond à Zabini.

Il enfila sa Cape juste au moment où Nott s'écriait :

— Putain, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Sur un dernier regard à Malefoy, Harry tourna des talons, et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, sans se soucier que Nott puisse voir la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer toute seule.

La fureur l'empêcha de ressentir de la déception tandis qu'il refaisait le trajet vers la Tour de Gryffondor, mais en marchant sa colère décrut, et tout ce à quoi il parvint à penser fut l'expression sur le visage de Malefoy. C'était dur à accepter, mais Harry savait ce qu'il avait vu. Malefoy avait _honte_.


	17. Chapter 17

Les flocons de neige chatouillaient le visage de Drago alors qu'il volait autour du terrain. Il avait une heure de libre avant le repas et il avait espéré qu'un peu d'air frais l'aiderait à se vider la tête. Cependant, l'air n'était pas juste frais, mais carrément gelé, et ses orteils et ses doigts étaient tout engourdis. Obligé d'abandonner son vol après quelques cercles, Drago piqua vers le sol et atterrit sans grâce, ses membres gelés refusant de coopérer. Il souffla et mit son balai sur son épaule avant de jeter un regard noir au décor paisible qui l'entourait. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la cabane à balais. Il lança un coup d'œil sans joie à la petite cabane. Sur les ordres de Mac Gonagall, il lui faudrait la récurer plus tard, sous la supervision de Rusard. Les choses s'étaient probablement mieux passées qu'elles ne l'auraient pu avec la Directrice, mais elles ne s'étaient pas bien passées pour autant. Mac Gonagall avait eu le bon sens de réaliser que c'était Peeves, et non Drago, qui avait saccagé les salles de classe, surtout que Rusard avait admis qu'il avait surpris Peeves en train de vandaliser la salle de Potions après que Drago avait été au lit. Cependant, Mac Gonagall avait retiré des points à Serpentard, lui avait donné une retenue et un discours moralisateur comme quoi il fallait prendre les ASPICs au sérieux.

— Quelle que soit la raison qui vous ait attiré hors de votre lit après le couvre-feu, Mr Malefoy, vous ne pouvez pas vous autoriser de telles distractions, avait-elle dit, laissant entendre que bien que la punition ait été légère à ce point, elle serait drastique si Drago était à nouveau attrapé dans les couloirs à une telle heure.

Ecouter sa tirade pleine de déception n'avait pas été plaisant, mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de la diatribe de Blaise, que Drago avait été obligé de supporter pendant le petit-déjeuner. Blaise avait pleinement réussi à le faire se sentir plus bas que terre.

— Tu as ensorcelé Potter ? On dit bien Harry _Potter_ ? Tu es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

— Tu n'as pas empêché Pansy de lui envoyer Millicent, se plaignit Drago.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir convaincre Blaise que ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédent avait été un rêve. Ça avait marché avec Goyle. Mais Blaise était au courant pour cette saleté de Philtre d'Amour, et puis, bon, il n'était pas Goyle. Il avait essayé sans trop de conviction de lui dire que Potter n'était pas enchanté, et qu'il se trouvait juste qu'il désirait réellement Drago, mais c'était dur d'en convaincre Blaise quand lui-même n'y croyait pas. Qui plus est, Blaise l'informa que Millicent était venue pleurer sur son épaule et lui avait dit que Drago lui avait volé Potter.

— Millicent enchantant Potter aurait été une blague. Une _blague_ un peu bête, qui n'aurait pas été plus loin que quelques baisers. Tu l'avais carrément _dans ton lit_. Est-ce que tu l'as sauté ?

— C'est pas tes affaires, putain !

— Mais ça _l'est_. C'est mes affaires comme celles de Pansy. Parce qu'on sait tous les deux ce que tu as fait. Ce qui fait de nous tes complices. Utilise ton cerveau, Drago. Enchante un putain de Pouffsouffle et n'implique personne si t'as envie de baiser et que t'arrives pas à le faire sans une potion. Pas Potter. Merlin, n'importe qui sauf Potter. Tu réalises ce qui se passera si ça se sait ? Et ça _arrivera_. Il faut que tu sois conscient de ça. S'il ne te tue pas, ses amis le feront. Et s'ils ne le font pas, ce seront ses fans. Et s'ils ne le font pas, ce sera ton père. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends un tel risque pour ce crétin maigrichon ?

— Il n'est pas maigrichon. Il est mince, dit Drago avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Blaise resta à le fixer.

— L'idée générale, Drago ? Tu passes complètement à côté. Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre quatrième année et de tout ces gens qui envoyaient des lettres avec des mauvais sorts à Granger, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé ? La popularité de Potter est grimpée en flèche après ça et Granger était son _amie_. Tandis que toi… bon, tu sais qui tu es et ce que le public pense de toi. Tu penses que tu t'en tireras avec une retenue et des gros yeux comme Su Li ? Si elle avait réussi et avait couché avec lui, elle aurait été expulsée. Mais elle – comme n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs – n'est pas assez débile pour laisser les choses aller si loin. Merlin ! _Notre dortoir_. Je serai surpris si personne ne nous accuse de l'avoir kidnappé.

Il était dur de ne pas grimacer. Drago failli tenter de se défendre en disant que Potter était venu là tout seul, de par sa propre volonté, mais bien sûr, c'était complètement inexact et ça ne faisait que le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Potter n'avait _pas_ de volonté.

— J'ai un plan, mentit Drago.

Il détestait la façon dont Blaise le regardait. Ses yeux accusateurs le faisaient se sentir dégueulasse.

— Oui, ils marchent toujours si bien, rétorqua Blaise avec une mine réprobatrice. _Moi_, j'ai un plan. Et si tu tiens à ta vie, ou au mieux, à ton futur, tu feras ce que je dis. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça – j'essaye de _t'aider_.

Blaise passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Drago. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

La voix de Blaise prit des accents suppliants et Drago baissa les yeux.

— J'ai regardé ma mère enchanter des hommes toute sa vie. Fais-moi confiance, dit doucement Blaise. Ça ne l'a pas rendue heureuse.

Drago fixa ses pieds. Il pensa à suggérer que, peut-être, si sa mère était malheureuse, elle n'aurait pas dû assassiner ses maris après les avoir enchantés, mais c'était un sujet douloureux pour Blaise. Et Drago voulait qu'il la ferme et lui foute la paix, pas encourager son prêchi-prêcha.

Agacé par le souvenir de son engueulade avec Blaise, Drago jeta violemment le balai dans la cabane. C'était carrément polaire ici. Il allait geler plus tard, pendant qu'il serait en retenue. La mine ombrageuse, il retira ses gants de Quidditch et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doits touchèrent un petit objet et il renifla – à cause du froid – avant de sortir une Chocogrenouille. Il la serra trop fort dans sa main, ennuyé par sa simple existence. Il lui fallait admettre que le plan de Blaise était simple et cohérent. La Chocogrenouille contenait un antidote qui débarrasserait le corps de Potter de toute trace du Philtre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de la faire manger à Potter. Cela devait être fait le plus vite possible parce que, comme Blaise l'avait fait remarquer, quelqu'un risquait de comprendre que Potter était ensorcelé à tout moment. Le plus vite le Philtre disparaîtrait, le mieux ce serait. Potter soupçonnerait sans doute que Drago l'avait enchanté, mais il n'aurait pas de preuve. Et à coup sûr, Potter préférerait mourir que d'admettre qu'il avait passé trois jours à être fou amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

Juste un petit bout de chocolat, et tout serait terminé, oublié.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. La cabane toute entière trembla de façon inquiétante mais, heureusement, ne s'effondra pas.

— C'est un moyen d'éviter de la nettoyer.

Drago se retourna vivement. Potter se tenait à un ou deux mètres de là, avec sa cape d'hiver, une écharpe rouge et or, et un bonnet de même couleur qui descendait jusqu'à ses lunettes, cachant ses cheveux. Un tel look ne pouvait pas être considéré comme sexy. Pas par quelqu'un de sain d'esprit. Avec un soupir, Drago dit adieu à sa santé mentale et fit le deuil de son bon goût.

Potter n'avait pas l'air heureux. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses lèvres serrées. Ça donnait envie à Drago de les lécher jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détendent et s'adoucissent.

— J'ai vu que tu étais ici, alors j'ai pensé…

Potter se tut. Drago attendit pour voir s'il était venu pour lui jeter un maléfice, mais Potter ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de se remettre à parler. Il étudiait le visage de Drago avec concentration et Drago remarqua qu'il avait l'air nettement plus calme que la nuit précédente. Il frissonna en se rappelant comment il avait jailli hors du lit comme un chiot battu, et frissonna à nouveau en se remémorant le baiser d'adieu qui lui avait à moitié fait frire la cervelle. Peu désireux d'être le premier à parler des évènements de la veille, il demanda :

— Tu as su pour ma retenue ?

— Rusard s'en vantait auprès de Madame Bibine.

Potter haussa les épaules comme pour dire que c'était sans importance, et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

— Ecoute, Drago… Malefoy…

— Je suis désolé, explosa Drago. Pour la nuit dernière, je veux dire. J'étais juste…

Il chercha désespérément une explication pour son comportement qui pourrait l'excuser. Merlin seul savait ce que Potter pensait de lui après avoir vu Drago se ranger du côté de ses camarades de dortoir et le jeter dehors. Non que rien de tout cela aurait la moindre importance une fois que Potter aurait mangé cette saleté de grenouille. Drago regarda par terre et poussa la neige avec sa botte.

— J'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé, soupira Potter. Et je crois que j'ai finalement compris ce qu'il y a.

Drago releva vivement la tête pour voir l'expression crispée de Potter.

— Vraiment ? hoqueta-t-il.

Ses doigts agrippèrent plus fort la Chocogrenouille, il l'entendit craquer dans sa main. Potter hocha la tête d'un air sinistre.

— C'est évident, franchement.

— Ah oui ?

Drago se demandait s'il aurait le temps de prendre sa baguette avant que Potter se mette à beugler des maléfices dans sa direction. Merlin, il aurait dû savoir que Potter comprendrait, finalement. Les joues de Potter étaient rouges. Il était dur de définir si la couleur était due à la colère ou au froid.

— Tu penses qu'être gay est quelque chose d'honteux, déclara Potter.

Drago se figea, en partie soulagé, et en partie indigné.

— Je ne suis pas gay, s'écria-t-il.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent, et puis, étonnamment, s'emplirent d'amusement. Drago avait l'impression d'être un total idiot.

— Je veux dire…

Il donna un nouveau coup de pied dans la neige.

— Je veux dire, je ne suis pas gay, _normalement_. C'est juste… Je suis juste…

— Temporairement gay, suggéra Potter, désormais ouvertement amusé.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Potter rit et secoua la tête.

— Je le savais. Je pensais bien que ça pouvait être le problème.

Il se calma assez pour dire plus sérieusement :

— Bien, je veux que tu saches que je comprends. Sérieusement. Et je ne veux pas être un problème et peser sur toi.

Il fit une pause.

— Au figuré. Par contre, je veux peser sur toi sur diverses surfaces dures ou molles.

Distrait, Drago laissa son esprit errer dans une direction plus plaisante, impliquant des surfaces molles et des positions horizontales, mais la phrase suivante de Potter le ramena à la réalité.

— Si tu veux garder ça secret, alors nous le garderons secret, dit-il avant que son regard ne se fasse plus aigu. Pour l'instant.

L'estomac de Drago se tordit. Potter était en train de négocier les termes de leur future relation. Comme s'ils avaient un futur.

— Merci, se força-t-il à dire.

Il était reconnaissant que Potter ait réussi à tout expliquer lui-même, sans aucune aide de sa part. Toutefois, cela voulait probablement dire que Potter avait passé toute la nuit à y réfléchir et à lui chercher des excuses pour qu'il apparaisse sous un beau jour. Pauvre fou enchanté.

Potter hocha la tête puis demanda, la voix sérieuse :

— On peut faire confiance à Goyle et Zabini pour ne rien dire ?

— Ouais, répondit-il.

Il grimaça à la façon dont Potter cracha _Zabini_. Le fait que, si Potter avait su toute l'histoire, il aurait probablement nettement plus apprécié Blaise que Drago était une triste réalité. Blaise avait menacé d'aller voir Granger si Drago ne lui donnait pas l'antidote. Si cela arrivait, Blaise serait le putain de héros de Potter. Drago stoppa le cheminement douloureux de ses pensées et se concentra sur Potter.

— Nott aurait été un problème. C'est une vraie boîte à potins. Cela dit, je suppose que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il se met à divulguer des informations dès qu'il boit trop de jus de citrouille.

— Bon, alors on ne risque rien pour l'instant, je pense. Je ne me faufilerai plus dans ton dortoir.

Potter avait l'air comme Drago se sentait : déçu. Le voir malheureux raviva sa honte. Il renifla en jurant intérieurement à la pensée qu'il avait attrapé un refroidissement, et leva la main avec beaucoup de difficulté.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi, marmonna-t-il en lui donnant la Chocogrenouille.

Potter cligna des yeux avec incrédulité.

— Heu…

— C'est en guise d'excuses, dit Drago. Pour hier.

Potter prit la grenouille, l'air d'essayer très fort de ne pas rire. Cependant, Drago remarqua la tendresse dans ses yeux. C'était si fort qu'il dut détourner le regard.

— Ce sont des excuses très, heu, écrabouillées, remarquant Potter en faisant tourner le petit emballage froissé dans sa main

— Oui, bon…

Drago haussa vainement les épaules. C'était les excuses les plus minables du monde, mais ça rendrait sa santé mentale à Potter

— Tu t'es assis dessus ? demanda Potter en souriant.

Apparemment, son humeur s'était grandement améliorée. A cause d'une putain de Chocogrenouille. Crétin facile à rendre heureux. Drago aurait pu lui acheter un millier de stupides grenouilles.

— Je l'ai juste serrée trop fort, dit-il en levant le menton. Quelquefois je ne connais pas ma force.

Potter rit et Drago se retrouva soudainement dans ses bras. Ses yeux verts pétillaient, et quelques flocons de neige fondaient sur son visage. L'un d'eux atterrit sur ses lèvres.

— Quelquefois tu ne te connais pas toi-même, je crois, commenta Potter.

Drago se demanda s'il faisait référence à sa déclaration d'amour accidentelle. Les joues le brûlant en dépit du froid, Drago se pencha et chassa de sa langue le flocon de neige sur les lèvres de Potter. Celui-ci frémit, ses lèvres s'écartant sous celles de Drago.

— C'est un lieu public, prévint-il.

Drago avala avec difficulté, avant de prendre le visage de Potter dans ses mains et de presser sur ses lèvres un baiser ardent, avec l'intention de réchauffer tout le corps de Potter avec sa bouche et sa langue. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient dehors et visibles – le baiser serait probablement leur dernier.


	18. Chapter 18

— Pauvre petite chose, cajola Ron en berçant le minuscule hibou dans ses mains. Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air pétrifié ?

Harry jeta un regard de côté à Coquecigrue.

— Il est probablement juste sous le choc parce que tu es gentil avec lui.

Ron lui lança un regard torve.

— Crétin. Tu n'as aucune compassion. La pauvre bête a été obligée de voler jusqu'aux quartiers des Serpentard. Il est traumatisé. Pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à l'oiseau d'une voix triste.

Coquecigrue le mordit. Poussant un juron, il lâcha le hibou et le regarda s'envoler vers la volière avec les sourcils froncés.

— Tu vois, se plaignit-il. Il a été contaminé. Il est l'un d'entre eux, maintenant.

— Je m'inquiéterais plus si Coq ne t'avait _pas_ mordu, se moqua Harry.

— J'espère qu'il a mordu Malefoy aussi.

Les lèvres de Harry tressaillirent quand il dit :

— Dans ce cas il faudra que je lui fasse un bisou magique.

Ron poussa un grognement et s'arrêta.

— On y est, Harry. Le temps est venu pour nous d'aller chacun notre chemin.

Harry se mit à rire.

— J'espère bien. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement d'avoir un public. Et je suis à peu près certain que Drago m'en voudrait si je t'amenais à notre rendez-vous.

Ron eut un hoquet d'horreur feinte.

— Merlin fasse que nous n'offensions pas le _Drrraconis_.

Harry rougit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler Malefoy Drago. Même quand il pensait à lui comme à Malefoy sans faire exprès, par simple habitude après sept ans, il se sentait obligé de se corriger mentalement. Ron trouvait cela hilarant et s'était fait une mission de corriger tant Harry que Hermione quand ils disaient le mot Malefoy. Hermione avait trouvé cela fascinant et rapidement émis une théorie selon laquelle le subconscient de Harry souhaitait dissocier Drago du nom de Malefoy et de tout ce qu'il représentait. Harry et Ron l'avaient écouté en silence pendant qu'elle expliquait à la fois la logique et la futilité de telles tentatives, allant jusqu'à citer Shakespeare pour l'occasion. Harry la perdit quand elle se mit à discuter ses désirs inconscients. Il était davantage préoccupé par ses désirs conscients et leur futilité. Il soupira. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se trouve un petit ami aussi étrange ?

— Haut les cœurs, mon vieux.

Ron lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

— Rappelle-toi ce que Hermione a dit. Ton mec est juste un pauvre homophobe.

Ron pointa vers lui-même avec orgueil :

— Pas comme tes amis.

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a dit qu'il était juste probablement très perturbé et avait des problèmes à concilier son éducation et ses désirs.

Ron fit la moue.

— En parlant de désirs, et des choses qui résultent des désirs, est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te…

— Oui, oui, oui. Je me rappellerai de jeter un Sortilège de Nettoyage, grommela Harry, mortifié.

— Bon petit, le félicita Ron avant de se tourner vers l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor.

Il fit une pause, hésitant.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre de savoir ce que Hermione a trouvé sur tout ce bordel de Philtres d'Amour ?

— Certain, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Enfin, ça l'était puisqu'il était Préfet en Chef, mais Hermione s'en sortait toujours beaucoup mieux que lui avec ce genre de choses. Apparemment, Zacharias Smith s'était fait prendre en train d'essayer d'enchanter une fille de Poufsouffle. Il avait craqué sous la pression et avait révélé le nom de son fournisseur. Hermione et Mac Gonagall avaient prévu d'interroger la coupable – une fille de Serpentard que Harry connaissait comme ça – et de lui demander la liste de tous les acheteurs et des étudiants enchantés. Hermione était particulièrement intéressée de découvrir quelle sorte de Philtres la fille avait vendus. Harry se disait qu'elle lui raconterait tout plus tard pour l'instant, sa préoccupation immédiate c'était Drago. Ron haussa les épaules et lui jeta un dernier :

— Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas !

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai le droit d'attacher Drago ? persifla Harry tandis que les gémissements de Ron retentissaient dans le couloir déserté.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry se précipita vers le cinquième étage. C'était dimanche et il était seulement sept heures, aussi il ne s'embêta pas avec la Cape d'Invisibilité et la carte, bien qu'il les ait emportées avec lui, juste au cas où.

Trouver Drago déjà en train de l'attendre fut un choc. Harry n'était jamais sûr de ce à quoi s'attendre avec lui, dernièrement. Dire qu'il avait agi bizarrement ces derniers jours aurait été un euphémisme.

Au départ, Harry avait cru que Drago avait changé d'avis et ne voulait plus le voir parce qu'il passait son temps à se trouver des excuses : Noël se rapprochait et il fallait qu'il travaille, Mac Gonagall lui avait fait la morale et il fallait qu'il se tienne à carreau, Peeves et Rusard le haïssaient et attendaient juste qu'il fasse un faux pas, il fallait qu'ils soient prudents à cause des autres élèves de sa Maison. La liste s'allongeait chaque jour. La paranoïa de Drago leur coûtait énormément. Pour obtenir sa dose quotidienne de ses baisers Dragoiens, Harry en était presque à devoir le kidnapper. Il commençait à avoir l'impression qu'il agressait son petit ami, parce qu'il devait sans arrêt l'attraper et l'attirer dans des coins sombres, et ensuite supporter sa surprise constante et ses questions bizarres sur ses habitudes alimentaires. Harry aurait laissé tomber, bien qu'à regrets, mais à la fin, Drago arrêtait toujours d'agir comme un fou et ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde quand Harry l'attirait plus près et l'embrassait. Au contraire, Drago se jetait brusquement sur lui et l'embrassait avec ferveur, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier baiser de sa vie.

La démence de Drago était équilibrée par son génie en matière de baisers, mais Harry était déterminé à faire pencher la balance de son côté. On était dimanche, et après avoir supporté tout le samedi sans voir Drago une seule fois, il avait manigancé de l'attirer hors de la salle commune de Serpentard en lui envoyant un mot avec Coquecigrue. A sa grande joie, ça avait apparemment marché.

— Hey, dit-il quand il arriva devant lui.

Drago se raidit, examinant scrupuleusement le visage de Harry. Celui-ci attendit la fin de l'inspection, habitué à ça puisque Drago le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ça mettait toujours Harry mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'était jamais capable de dire si Drago était satisfait par ce qu'il voyait ou non. Une fois l'inspection terminée, Drago serra la mâchoire.

— Quelle sorte de surprise as-tu pour moi ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Harry sourit. Il savait que Drago viendrait s'il lui promettait quelque chose de mystérieux.

— J'ai un cadeau de Noël en avance pour toi, dit-il en tendant la main derrière Drago.

Drago prit une inspiration rapide et se crispa, mais Harry eut un sourire pervers et murmura :

— Roonli Wazlib.

Drago fit un bond en l'air quand le mur bougea derrière lui. Il reprit rapidement sa contenance, cependant, et maugréa :

— C'est un placard à balais, Potter.

Sortant sa baguette, Harry approuva :

— Une observation judicieuse, Mr Malefoy.

Drago le fixa avec incrédulité tandis que Harry rentrait dans le placard qui venait d'apparaître et ôtait ses chaussures. Amusé, il tendit la main pour attraper celle de Drago et le tira à l'intérieur.

— Viens. Ton cadeau est à l'intérieur, promis.

— Et c'est toi qui dis que je suis bizarre, marmonna Drago, mais il le suivit.

Harry referma le mur derrière eux et ordonna :

— Enlève tes chaussures.

Et il alluma sa baguette. Les cheveux pâles de Drago brillaient dans la lumière, et ses yeux froids avaient l'air bien plus chaleureux, rappelant à Harry leur aventure dans le lit de Drago. Il fut parcouru par une bouffée d'excitation et pointa avec impatience vers les chaussures de Drago.

— Allez.

— Franchement, dit Drago, mais il enleva tout de même ses chaussures.

— Ça va te plaire, promit Harry, même s'il avait des doutes.

Il tapota la paroi du placard du bout de sa baguette. Le mur gémit et les briques se mirent à bouger, rétrécissant doucement pour révéler une pièce secrète derrière. Harry eut un sourire radieux en la voyant, incroyablement reconnaissant envers Ron et Hermione de lui avoir parlé de cet endroit. La pièce était petite et n'avait pas de meuble, à part le matelas immense qui occupait toute la longueur du sol, et quelques coussins moelleux qui étaient jetés en travers des draps au rouge Gryffondor. Le plafond était haut et, quand Harry leva la tête, il remarqua des centaines de petites lumières de Noël qui flottaient dans le vide. Elles projetaient des points lumineux colorés sur le matelas.

— Tu dois être en train de blaguer, dit Drago en fixant la pièce avec horreur.

Harry rougit. C'était cucul, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais c'était la faute à Hermione. Ça n'avait été qu'une pièce vide et glaciale avant qu'elle s'y attaque à grand renfort de sortilèges et ne la transforme en un lieu chaleureux et tranquille où elle pouvait retrouver Ron. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Drago que c'était elle qui avait décoré la pièce, mais il soupçonnait qu'il n'en serait que davantage horrifié.

— Allez, rentre, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Il avait espéré paraître accueillant, mais à en juger par l'expression de Drago, il avait échoué. Drago ne rentra pas. Il était toujours à l'extérieur, dans le placard à balais. Sa tempe était appuyée contre le mur et il fixait Harry.

— Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Pour t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et haussa les sourcils. Drago avait l'air paniqué et Harry commençait à craindre de ne pas avoir été clair.

— Ton cadeau c'est du sexe. J'ai entendu dire que c'est ce que tous les garçons voulaient pour Noël.

Drago ferma les yeux, et quand il les ouvrit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant son expression : il avait l'air positivement mortifié.

— Oh, souffla-t-il, les joues brûlantes.

Merlin, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Drago n'avait pas envie de ça. Drago n'avait pas envie de _lui_. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire avec toutes ces excuses, peut-être qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus intéressé.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna Harry en détournant le regard.

Il se leva promptement.

— C'est ma faute.

De façon inattendue, Drago se mit à rire. C'était un rire amer qui glaça Harry jusqu'aux os. Il retourna vivement son regard vers Drago. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'amusement sur son visage. Il avait l'air malade.

— Non, vraiment pas, dit-il, de la colère dans la voix. C'est ma faute. Tout ça. C'est à moi d'être désolé.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Harry grinça des dents. En plus de se sentir rejeté, il commençait à se sentir idiot. La colère aurait suivi rapidement, mais Drago le regardait avec une telle mine torturée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le fixer sans comprendre.

Drago renifla, et pendant un instant, Harry fut terrifié en pensant que Drago allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais au lieu de ça, il serra les dents et sortit une Chocogrenouille de sa poche.

Dingue. Drago était juste complètement dingue, en conclut Harry.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de la dernière, mais j'ai concocté celle-ci moi-même.

Il la lui tendit et Harry la prit sans y penser.

— Mange-la.

— Heu…

Harry regarda la grenouille, une pensée horrible se formant dans son esprit, si horrible qu'il refusa de la laisser se former complètement.

— On ne concocte pas les Chocogrenouilles, dit-il.

— Non.

Drago s'interrompit. Harry pouvait l'entendre respirer fort.

— On concocte des antidotes, par contre.

Harry se demanda si Drago avait réussi à lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac, parce qu'il avait mal au ventre d'un coup. Il fixa la grenouille avec étourdissement tandis que Drago ramassait ses chaussures et ouvrait la porte du placard.

La lumière pénétra dans son champ de vision en l'aveuglant. Il pensa entendre Drago marmonner « je suis désolé » avant qu'il ne parte, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il était difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il voulait courir après Drago et lui demander de s'expliquer, mais ses membres refusaient de bouger. Quand il parvint à les faire fonctionner à nouveau, il était trop tard.

Quand il sortit dans le couloir et referma le mur, il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait ses chaussures aux pieds, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas les avoir mises. Son cerveau peinait à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et pourquoi Drago lui avait donné un _antidote_. La conclusion la plus évidente était ridicule. Il n'était pas enchanté. C'était Madame Pomfresh qui l'avait dit. Mais quoi, alors ? Drago l'avait-il enchanté malgré tout, à un autre moment ? Ou bien l'avait-il _empoisonné_ ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago l'avait définitivement ridiculisé. Comme toujours. Il écrabouilla la Chocogrenouille dans sa main. Il accueillit la colère avec reconnaissance. Elle étouffait toutes les autres émotions.

Quelqu'un attrapa son poignet et le tira, et Harry tourna sur lui-même, manquant lancer un maléfice à Hermione. Elle eut un hoquet et recula vivement, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

Harry se força à se calmer suffisamment pour baisser sa baguette.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle ignora la question.

— Où est Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Elle regarda le mur comme si elle pensait que Harry l'avait emprisonné à l'intérieur. Harry aurait à moitié voulu que ce soit le cas.

— Parti, cracha-t-il.

— Oh, merci mon Dieu, fut le commentaire inattendu de Hermione.

Il était juste sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand il remarqua deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient et qu'il se rappela soudainement d'où Hermione venait. Ron avait l'air pâle et nerveux. Il escortait une fille de petite taille, aux cheveux sombres et broussailleux, qui portait une robe de Serpentard. Harry savait que c'était elle qui était soupçonnée de fournir des Philtres d'Amour aux étudiants. Elle les regardait avec mauvaise humeur, particulièrement Hermione, mais en voyant Harry, elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

— Harry, dit Hermione en prenant une grande inspiration, le rendant encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches.


	19. Chapter 19

Les rires et les bruits de voix des étudiants lui parvenaient depuis la salle commune. Drago était seul dans son dortoir. Assis sur le lit, il fixait la porte avec dégoût. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il aussi joyeux ? Il avait jeté plusieurs Sortilèges de Silence sur la porte, mais aucun n'avait marché. Il soupçonnait que ses sorts étaient merdiques, ce qui n'était pas si étrange si on considérait qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait juste de lui arracher les bras et les jambes.

C'était bizarre, vraiment, qu'il ne regrette pas avoir donné l'antidote à Potter – de le lui avoir _redonné_, puisque celui que Blaise s'était procuré ne marchait visiblement pas. Il ne regrettait pas non plus de lui avoir dit la vérité – du moins, une petite et vague part de la vérité. Ce qu'il regrettait le plus était de ne pas avoir couché avec lui. L'effort qu'il lui avait fallu accomplir pour refuser son offre avait été gigantesque. Sa tête lui avait fait mal du désir irrépressible d'embrasser Potter une dernière fois, mais il savait que s'il avait fait ça il n'aurait plus été capable de s'arrêter. Il n'aurait pas pu arrêter et partir.

Son mal de tête n'avait pas décru. Il avait simplement augmenté, le poussant à se lever et aller retrouver Potter, même s'il savait que ce désir était complètement irrationnel. Il avait peur pour sa santé mentale et sa santé tout court. Si Potter essayait de lui lancer un maléfice demain, il doutait d'être capable de se défendre. A moins que se jeter sur Potter pour l'embrasser encore une fois puisse compter comme une défense.

Drago se dit qu'il devrait passer plus de temps à s'inquiéter de la vengeance de Potter et moins de temps à penser à l'embrasser – cette possibilité était à jamais perdue – mais son cerveau refusait simplement de coopérer. Merlin, il serait vraiment une cible facile demain.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en volant et se referma d'un coup.

Drago cligna des yeux, et resta un instant sans comprendre, avant que son cerveau se réveille et qu'il jaillisse hors du lit, la baguette à la main. Il se crut complètement paranoïaque, et même alors que Potter laissait glisser sa Cape d'Invisibilité et se montrait, Drago se disait toujours qu'il était possible qu'il ait simplement imaginé Potter revenant dans son dortoir une fois de plus.

Les secondes passèrent, et son hallucination refusait de disparaître.

— Tu n'auras pas besoin de cela, dit Potter en jetant un coup d'œil à la baguette de Drago.

Ça parlait. Donc, c'était réel. Drago avala sa salive et balaya rapidement Potter du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, il avait l'air… dépourvu de toute émotion. C'était plus effrayant que tout ce que Drago aurait pu imaginer. Les expressions de Potter n'étaient jamais vides d'émotion. Il était simplement incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments. Il avait l'air plus dangereux que jamais. Le fait qu'il n'était pas armé n'était que moyennement réconfortant il aurait pu se saisir de sa baguette à n'importe quel moment.

— Blaise a dit qu'il monterait dans une minute, mentit Drago.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Potter quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur. Cela donnait envie à Drago de traverser la pièce et de l'embrasser. Puis il se rappela que c'était lui qui avait causé cette douleur, mais le désir d'aller jusqu'à Potter n'en diminua pas pour autant.

Potter mit la main dans sa poche et Drago avala sa salive et serra plus fort sa baguette. Toutefois, Potter sortit la dernière chose que Drago s'attendait à voir : une Chocogrenouille à l'emballage froissé.

— Tu ne l'as pas mangée, souffla Drago, perplexe.

Et avec un peu d'espoir. Machinalement, il fit un pas en avant, espérant que Potter était toujours enchanté, mais son regard l'arrêta. Il lui apparut soudainement que c'était peut-être juste que Potter ne voulait pas boire l'antidote que _Drago_ avait concocté.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de la manger, Drago.

Potter s'approcha doucement et la baguette de Drago se mit à trembler. S'il avait l'intention de se défendre, c'était le moment ou jamais. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'il avait oublié tous les maléfices qu'il connaissait. Non que cela ait de l'importance. Potter n'avait pas tiré sa baguette et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui mettre des coups. En fait, comme Potter se rapprochait, Drago se rendit compte que son visage n'était pas dépourvu d'émotion, il était juste figé, comme si Potter avait peur de bouger ses muscles faciaux. L'émotion dans ses yeux était claire : c'était de la tristesse. Le besoin de l'embrasser refit surface.

Drago baissa sa baguette, soudain certain que Potter ne lui jetterait pas de maléfice, mais il ne trouvait pas cela réconfortant. Potter avait l'air d'avoir des choses à dire, et Drago soupçonnait qu'elles ne seraient pas plaisantes à entendre.

— La fille de Serpentard qui vendait des Philtres d'Amour aux étudiants s'est fait prendre et m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé.

— Je vois, dit Drago sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

En un sens, il en était heureux. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à raconter l'histoire lui-même. Peut-être était-il temps de faire face à tout cela avec un peu de dignité.

— C'est bien pour toi, alors. Je suppose que tu es là pour m'emmener voir Mac Gonagall ? On devrait se dépêcher. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Les lèvres de Potter tressaillirent comme s'il allait sourire, mais à la place il renifla.

— Non. Je suis ici pour _te_ dire ce qui s'est passé. Parce que tu ne connais pas toute la vérité.

— Je suis à peu près certain que si.

Drago fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre pourquoi ils parlaient au lieu de hurler et de se lancer des sorts.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'es plus enchanté ? demanda-t-il, avec peut-être une petite pointe d'espoir – ou une grosse.

Potter ferma brièvement les yeux et grimaça. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

— Cette fille, Dilys, ta camarade de Maison, elle faisait des expériences sur les Philtres…

— Je sais ça.

— S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir, dit Potter, et Drago fut incapable de ne pas lui obéir. Elle en a concocté un, supposément romantique, qui devait être scellé d'un baiser, préférablement dans les vingt-quatre heures après qu'il ait été administré. Mais elle ne savait pas si cela marcherait ou non, donc il lui fallait le tester.

— Avec Su Li et toi. Je sais tout ça, Potter, dit Drago avec irritation, même si cela n'était pas réellement vrai.

Il ne savait pas pour la limite de temps, mais quelle importance ça pouvait bien avoir ?

— Oui, elle s'est dit que je serais le sujet de test parfait, vu que d'après elle, je suis traumatisé et perturbé, et donc incapable de m'engager dans une relation sérieuse, dit Potter sur un ton pince-sans-rire.

Il fit une grimace mécontente.

— Si le Philtre marchait sur moi, il marcherait sur n'importe qui. Mais Su Li s'est fait prendre et le test de Dilys est tombé à l'eau.

— Exact. Alors elle l'a dit à Pansy, espérant qu'elle ou une de ses amies testerait la potion sans le savoir. C'est une Serpentard, Potter, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, fit Drago, moqueur.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de où Potter voulait aller avec son histoire, à moins que ce ne soit une bizarre forme de torture.

— C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Mais elle a fait quelque chose d'autre avant ça. Elle était non seulement consciente que Su Li risquait de ne pas m'embrasser à temps, mais aussi que je pourrais réaliser que j'étais enchanté, et elle voulait vraiment tester sa potion. Alors, elle a choisi deux personnes dans sa propre Maison. Deux personnes qui, apparemment, passaient leur temps à se dire l'une à l'autre combien ils me détestaient, complotant entre eux pendant le petit-déjeuner, sans faire attention à leur jus de citrouille.

Le sol trembla sous les pieds de Drago, mais Potter n'avait pas fini.

— Deux personnes qui ne seraient jamais tombées amoureuses de moi sans une potion. Et deux personnes dont _je_ ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux sans une potion.

La voix de Potter se brisa il sourit amèrement.

— Elle pensait que cela serait le test parfait. Et une énorme blague dont tout le monde rirait pour des années. Je suppose que cela aurait pu l'être…

Drago essayait de tirer du sens des paroles de Potter, mais il avait beau essayer, il n'y parvenait pas.

— Mais… dit-il, mais Potter continuait à parler.

— Elle a fait boire le Philtre à toi et Pansy, et puis elle a raconté à Pansy quelques semi-vérités, espérant qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous ne serait pas capable de résister à l'opportunité de m'humilier. Espérant que l'un d'entre vous se précipiterait pour m'embrasser et m'enchanter, et ainsi, s'enchanter lui-même. Peut-être même tous les deux. Le plan a presque failli rater quand Pansy a envoyé Millicent. Si tu ne l'avais pas arrêtée, rien ne se serait passé.

Avec difficulté, Drago repoussa le souvenir horrible de Millicent en train de vouloir embrasser Potter, et essaya de se concentrer. Potter racontait n'importe quoi.

— Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il faut administrer le Philtre pendant deux semaines…

Drago cligna des yeux. Sauf que… il ne pensait cela que parce que c'était ce que la fille avait dit à Pansy.

— Elle n'a dit ça que pour donner l'impression qu'ensorceler quelqu'un était quelque chose de difficile, une opportunité de me ridiculiser qui n'arriverait qu'une fois dans une vie, comme ça Pansy se précipiterait pour tenter sa chance. Ce n'est pas si dur que ça, pourtant. Et ça marche, comme prouvé par la fille que Smith a enchantée aujourd'hui. Dilys nous a vu l'autre jour près de la cabane à balais et elle a compris que le Philtre marchait et qu'elle pouvait commencer à le vendre.

Drago secoua la tête. La pièce tournait autour de lui.

— Je… Je ne comprends pas. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Potter renifla à nouveau.

— J'ai bu l'antidote avant que tu m'embrasses ce jour-là. Je n'ai jamais été enchanté.

Les yeux verts de Potter semblaient plus sombres que jamais.

— Mais _toi_ tu l'étais. Tu l'as été à la seconde même où nous nous sommes embrassés. Et tu l'es toujours. Tout ce que tu as ressenti pour moi ces derniers jours… ce n'était pas réel. Rien de tout ça n'était réel

Le cerveau de Drago ne retint qu'une seule chose.

— Tu n'es pas enchanté ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as jamais été enchanté ? Bien sûr que tu l'étais. Tu t'es glissé dans mon lit, bon sang ! Aujourd'hui, tu as presque… Tu voulais…

Potter regarda ses pieds. Sans réfléchir, Drago prit son visage dans ses mains et le força à le regarder.

— Tu n'étais pas enchanté ? murmura-t-il. Mais alors… mais alors, ça veut dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu…

Drago fixa les yeux verts, choqué par la révélation. Potter hésita un instant infime avant de reculer vivement.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, Drago, écoute-moi. _Tu_ es enchanté.

Potter lui tendit la Chocogrenouille.

— Mange ça.

— Tu es ridicule.

Drago rit, mais ça sonnait creux.

— Je ne suis pas enchanté. Je sais ce que je ressens.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Son esprit était sans dessus dessous, et son désir pour Potter était la seule certitude.

— Tu as admirablement combattu les effets du Philtre, pour ce que je peux en dire, murmura Potter.

Il attrapa la main de Drago et le força à prendre la grenouille.

— Non, je n'en ai pas besoin ! cria Drago, furieux.

C'était dément. Si Potter n'était pas enchanté, cela voulait dire qu'il voulait Drago. Tout ce temps, il avait voulu être avec lui. A coup sûr, c'était la seule chose importante ?

Potter avait l'air de plus en plus malheureux. Le masque figé était en train de fondre.

— Mange cette putain de grenouille, s'il te plaît ! Et va voir Madame Pomfresh plus tard ou demain matin. Je vérifierai si tu l'as fait, et si tu ne l'as pas fait, je te traînerai là-bas moi-même.

L'expression sur son visage brisait le cœur de Drago. Il fit vite un pas en avant et reprit son visage dans ses mains.

— Mais Potter, c'est merveilleux. Tu ne devrais pas être triste.

Drago lui sourit et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'espace de deux magnifiques secondes, elles bougèrent sous les siennes, puis Potter émit un son étranglé et le repoussa.

— S'il te plaît, Drago.

Potter se passa une main dans les cheveux. Drago remarqua que sa main tremblait.

— Je ne peux pas. Tu ne veux pas ça.

— Mais _si_. Je le veux.

— Mais pas moi. Pas comme…

D'un mouvement vif, Potter attrapa sa Cape d'Invisibilité et prit le chemin de la porte.

— Mange la grenouille, Drago. Si tu n'es pas enchanté, ça ne fera pas la moindre différence.

Drago fronça les sourcils devant ces mots – Potter n'avait pas tort.

— Franchement, souffla-t-il avec irritation.

Mais il défit l'emballage de la grenouille. Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire entendre raison à Potter, il mangerait cette stupide friandise. Il en prit une bouchée et l'avala rapidement en marmonnant :

— Là, je mange. Ça ne…

L'effet fut presque instantané, le chocolat n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre son estomac. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de lever un voile de devant ses yeux, d'ôter le brouillard de son esprit, et de desserrer le nœud dans son estomac. Les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui se calmèrent et se stabilisèrent. Ce qui resta fut une parfaite lucidité.

Il prit une respiration rapide et leva les yeux vers Potter, mais il n'était plus là.

La porte claqua et Drago se retrouva seul dans la chambre.

* * *

**NdT :**

On ne me jette pas de tomates, et si vous m'assassinez, vous aurez pas la suite demain...

Vous avez le droit de laisser un petit mot, par contre... ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Bon, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews laissées en anonyme sur ff, mais quelqu'un me demandait le titre de la fic originale. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà dit, mais je le précise à nouveau : ce texte est la traduction de _Sealed with a Kiss_, par **Faithwood** (MaxFaith, sur ff).

L'air était frais et Harry aurait aimé avoir pris son écharpe et son bonnet avec lui. La neige tourbillonnait dehors, menaçant de s'engouffrer dans le château à travers la grande porte qui était ouverte. Les couloirs étaient vides, la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà à bord du Poudlard Express.

— Ça ira. Promis, répéta Harry pour la énième fois.

Il se disait qu'il finirait par croire à ses propres mots. Hermione jouait avec son écharpe, l'air malheureux.

— C'est ma faute, hein ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à un Ron à la mine sinistre avant de revenir à Harry.

Harry soupira.

— Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione. Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie et je dois travailler. Ça ne ferait aucune différence que Ron soit au Terrier ou non.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ron.

— Sans offense, mon vieux.

Ron lui jeta un regard torturé, et Harry eut une grimace compatissante. Hermione avait demandé à Ron de passer Noël avec elle, ce que Ron avait accepté avec empressement, sans réfléchir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Hermione voulait dire avec elle, et _ses parents_. Ron était terrifié par cette rencontre depuis des jours. Il répétait que l'équipement de dentiste que ses parents possédaient était dangereux, peut-être létal et qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

— Tu pourrais venir avec nous. Mes parents adoreraient ça…

— Non. Merci, mais non, dit Harry en jetant un regard d'excuse à Ron qui avait semblé un instant réconforté par cette idée.

— Maman sera désespérée si ni toi ni moi ne venons à la maison pour Noël, affirma Ron et Harry se dit qu'il avait probablement raison.

Il ressentit un moment de culpabilité mais la repoussa rapidement. Le Terrier serait un endroit déprimant cette année, la famille Weasley célébrerait son premier Noël sans Fred, et Harry soupçonnait qu'en vérité il s'intégrerait joliment à l'ambiance et ajouterait sa propre morosité à la leur. Peu importait à quel point cela semblait horrible de ne pas offrir son réconfort à Molly et Arthur à un pareil moment, il était encore pire de les faire s'inquiéter pour lui en plus du reste. Il aurait voulait pouvoir dissimuler comment il se sentait, mais à en juger par les regards compatissants que Ron, Hermione, et même certains de ses camarades de Maison lui jetaient, il soupçonnait que sa détresse était visible. Peut-être que si Ron avait été là, ça aurait été différent mais Hermione, qui se sentait indubitablement coupable pour avoir altéré leur mémoire l'année précédente, essayait désespérément de refaire de ses parents une part de sa vie. Leur présenter comme il se devait son petit ami maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger planant au-dessus de leurs têtes était dans la logique des évènements.

— J'écrirai à ta mère, promis, dit-il à Ron. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, par contre. Je reste à Poudlard pour Noël. Et c'est ce que vous allez faire aussi si vous n'y allez pas. Les autres sont probablement déjà à la gare de Pré-au-Lard à l'heure qu'il est.

— Mais non, renifla Hermione avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou.

Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

— Ecris-nous, s'il te plait, marmonna-t-elle. Et je t'en prie, ne passe pas tout ton temps, à juste te… tu sais…

Elle se retira, hésitante.

— Branler, murmura Ron derrière son dos.

Harry lui fit une grimace tandis que Hermione poursuivait :

— Te tourmenter trop à propos de tout cela. Tu devrais réellement te concentrer sur tes études.

Harry hocha la tête en silence, conscient que Hermione avait raison. Il n'avait pas été un étudiant très attentif ces derniers jours. Il craignait s'en être assez mal tiré avec la plupart de ses examens. Ron lui donna un coup dans le dos et lui lança un de ces regards compatissants qui serraient toujours la gorge de Harry.

— Et sois devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune demain à midi, ajouta Hermione. On veut te souhaiter Joyeux Noël en face.

Elle renifla à nouveau et lui fit un petit sourire. Avec des visages tristes et un signe de la main, Ron et Hermione firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers leur diligence. Leurs malles enchantées flottaient à côté d'eux. Harry fixa l'attelage avec un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement, tandis qu'il prenait la route de Pré-au-Lard et finissait par se transformer en un minuscule point. Il savait que ses amis commenceraient à lui manquer terriblement dans quelques jours, mais pour l'instant il était heureux de ne plus avoir à faire semblant qu'on ne lui avait pas arraché le cœur.

Quelques étudiants lui firent un signe et lui sourirent quand il revint à la Tour de Gryffondor. Parvenant à leur faire une grimace en retour, Harry se précipita dans son dortoir, vide, heureusement. Il se jeta sur son lit, se sentant un peu coupable, et obéit aux ordres de Ron mais pas à ceux d'Hermione. C'était triste, pour tout dire, de se sentir davantage d'humeur à se tourmenter les méninges qu'à se masturber. Particulièrement depuis que penser était devenu une tâche si répétitive.

Ses pensées commençaient généralement par le désir rationnel de vouloir se sentir mieux. Cela impliquait normalement de trouver quelqu'un à blâmer pour son mal-être. Le coupable désigné était Drago, que Harry ne pouvait blâmer pour rien, parce que Drago avait été merveilleux avec lui. La personne suivante sur la liste était Malefoy, celui qui avait bondi sur l'opportunité d'humilier Harry et s'était précipité pour le ridiculiser, mais la vérité était que Malefoy avait chèrement payé pour ses actes. Et alors Harry se rappellerait que Malefoy n'avait pas été enchanté quand il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, ce qui voulait dire que Harry ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'imaginaire qui n'existait que grâce au Philtre. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que Malefoy _était_ Drago et que Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas être en colère contre lui.

Il essayait de rejeter la faute sur Dilys, mais il ne la connaissait pas, et ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas dû à une rancœur personnelle à son égard, aussi la détester était extrêmement insatisfaisant. A la fin, Harry ne pouvait trouver qu'une seule personne à blâmer : lui-même. Il était le crétin qui avait craqué pour le garçon qui l'avait toujours détesté. Il était celui qui n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter et à réfléchir de façon rationnelle Drago ne pouvait évidemment pas le faire. Il était celui qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que Drago n'était pas lui-même, qu'il était drogué et essayait de combattre les effets de la potion, alternant entre repousser Harry et échouer à lui résister. Le souvenir de cette nuit dans la chambre de Drago était particulièrement difficile. Drago avait dû être complètement chamboulé, essayant de faire partir Harry tout en l'attirant plus près et le retenant captif. Harry aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait dû réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. A la place, il avait juste pris ce que Drago offrait sans s'en rendre compte. Contre sa volonté, putain !

Et c'était la triste vérité. Tout était de sa faute. Cela avait été difficile de faire face à Drago en classe, alors Harry avait évité de le regarder, ne pouvant prendre le risque de voir dans ses yeux accusations et dégoût. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela pour un moment. Il avait vu Drago monter dans l'un des attelages un peu plus tôt, et il était désormais à bord du Poudlard Express avec Ron et Hermione : il rentrait à la maison pour Noël.

Harry soupira contre son oreiller et espéra qu'au retour des autres étudiants, tout redeviendrait normal. Il fallait juste qu'il survive à Noël.

center***/center

La plupart des compartiments était vide. Drago abandonna presque par pure frustration. Le Poudlard Express était apparemment salement long pour un train. D'un autre côté, abandonner maintenant semblait stupide. Il venait juste de passer deux ou trois heures désagréables à ignorer ses camarades et à regarder par la fenêtre, ne faisant rien d'autre que se repasser encore et encore la scène à laquelle il avait assisté avant de quitter Poudlard. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Potter ne comptait pas embarquer dans le train avec ses amis, ce qui était bizarre, mais Drago supposait qu'il était possible que Potter voyagerait différemment pour des raisons de sécurité. Ça continuait à l'ennuyer, cependant. Il était difficile de déchiffrer les expressions de Potter, dernièrement, et il regardait toujours ailleurs, et jamais vers Drago.

La vue de cheveux bruns et emmêlés lui remonta le moral et il ouvrit la porte du compartiment avant qu'il ne se mette à réfléchir à combien il était étrange d'être heureux de voir Granger. Il se sentit moins que heureux, cependant, quand il réalisa que Potter n'était pas là, et que Granger était assise sur les genoux de Weasley, à lui rouler des patins fougueux.

Il y avait une règle tacite qui disait que si vous étiez en train de rouler des patins à quelqu'un dans un des compartiments, vous étiez supposé sursauter avec panique et vous arrêter si quelqu'un rentrait. Apparemment, personne n'en avait informé Granger et Weasley, parce qu'ils refusèrent de remarquer qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Agacé, Drago ferma la porte et la rouvrit, essayant d'être le plus bruyant possible. Ça marcha cette fois et Granger détacha ses lèvres de celles de Weasley. Ils regardèrent tout deux Drago avec de grands yeux, bien qu'un peu embrumés.

— Désolé, me suis trompé de compartiment, dit Drago sans partir.

Weasley grimaça et Granger le regarda interrogativement. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux.

— Je vais juste m'en aller, alors, dit Drago.

Il se tourna presque pour partir mais s'interrompit et, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler quelque chose, demanda :

— Où est Potter ?

Il s'aperçut un peu trop tard qu'il aurait dû ajouter une insulte dans cette phrase. A la place il ajouta :

— Il voyage par Cheminette ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit autorisé.

— Heu…

Granger cligna des yeux et dut déduire que Drago ne partirait pas aussi vite qu'elle l'avait espéré, car elle abandonna les genoux de Weasley et s'assit en face de lui, en remettant ses cheveux en place.

— Non, il reste à Poudlard pour Noël.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Tout seul ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

C'était ridicule. Il était certain que Potter passerait Noël avec les Weasley. Drago ne voyait pas quel intérêt ça pouvait bien avoir, mais Potter avait toujours adoré ça. Tout le monde le savait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer et le convaincre de rester en arrière ?

— Ben, dit Weasley, si tout seul veut dire avec tou les profs, quelques élèves, une centaine d'Elfes de maison et une poignée de fantômes, alors, oui.

Drago l'ignora.

— Il prend ses ASPICs très au sérieux et a prévu de travailler, dit Granger d'une voix réprobatrice, ce qui était presque aussi bizarre que l'idée de Potter laissant tomber les vacances de Noël pour travailler.

Granger dut réaliser cela car elle ajouta :

— Et il n'est pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie.

— D'accord, dit Drago lentement.

— Franchement, dit soudainement Weasley, avec une grimace de dégoût. Bon débarras, si vous voulez mon avis. C'est un sale pleurnicheur. Il n'aurait fait que gâcher notre Noël. Un peu de temps tout seul lui donnera peut-être envie d'arrêter d'être un petit con chiant et dépressif. C'est pas comme si ma famille avait envie qu'il soit là, de toute façon.

Granger eut un hoquet et Drago pâlit et murmura :

— _Quoi ?_

Une fureur soudaine le fit presque tirer sa baguette et balancer à Weasley un sort qui le laisserait inconscient pour une bonne semaine, mais l'éclair de triomphe dans ses yeux bleus l'arrêta. Drago cligna des yeux et réalisa la seconde suivante que si Granger avait hoqueté, ce n'était pas à cause de ce que Weasley avait dit mais parce que lui-même s'était carrément jeté dans leur compartiment pour se précipiter sur Weasley qui souriait maintenant largement.

— Un Auror né, voilà ce que je suis, dit-il à Granger avec de l'autosatisfaction dans la voix. Je pousse les gens à divulguer des infos comme _ça_.

Il claqua des doigts.

— C'était quoi ta suggestion, Hermione ? Ah, oui. « On n'a qu'à lui _demander_ ce qu'il pense d'Harry maintenant qu'il n'est plus enchanté.

Granger leva les yeux au ciel et Drago contempla l'idée de balancer un sort à Weasley malgré tout. Sale petit con manipulateur. A la place, il lui jeta un regard dégoûté et se tourna pour partir. Granger bondit hors de son siège.

— Drago, attends, s'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Drago avait l'intention de se libérer et de l'envoyer balader, mais l'étrangeté de Granger l'appelant _Drago_ et non _Malefoy_ l'arrêta. Le regard dans les yeux de la fille était gentil. C'était suffisamment déstabilisant pour le faire s'interrompre et écouter.

— Tu devrais parler à Harry si tu…

Elle se racla la gorge.

— Je veux dire, si tu es toujours… Tu devrais vraiment lui parler et mettre les choses au clair.

Sa prise sur son bras se resserra. Drago détourna le regard et dégagea son poignet en tirant doucement. Il fit un vague signe de tête, fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en direction de Weasley qui souriait toujours et sortit. Cette fois ils n'essayèrent pas de l'arrêter.

Dès qu'il entendit Granger refermer la porte du compartiment, il poussa un profond soupir et appuya son front contre la fenêtre froide du couloir. Des champs couverts de neige et des arbres nus défilaient devant ses yeux, mais il ne les voyait pas.

Merlin, quel bordel. Il était difficile de dire s'il se sentait mieux ou pire depuis que l'enchantement avait été levé. Lorsqu'il était sous l'influence du Philtre, son esprit se concentrait sur une chose et une seule : Potter. Sa moindre pensée, sa moindre idée, sa moindre émotion étaient à propos de _lui_, mais tout avait été très embrouillé. Il ne pouvait trouver aucune explication logique pour ses pensées ou une source réelle à ses intenses sentiments. C'était une obsession sortie de nulle part, qui lui faisait avoir le ventre serré d'angoisse en permanence, et l'avait rendu l'esclave de ses désirs inexplicables. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. La douce chaleur qui le consumait de l'intérieur, non pas effrayante mais réconfortante, qui parvenait à l'apaiser alors même que les choses étaient très loin d'aller bien. En regardant en arrière, il pouvait décrypter chaque réaction et chaque sentiment, et chasser le trouble qui l'avait rendu aveugle à l'époque. Il pouvait retracer son affection grandissante tandis qu'elle prenait de l'ampleur à chaque baiser, chaque contact et chaque sourire que Potter lui offrait. Tout faisait sens maintenant il savait exactement pourquoi il avait craqué pour Potter. Ce Potter si contradictoire qui le faisait tourner en bourrique, aussi câlin qu'un chaton une seconde, et terrifiant comme un lion la suivante. Potter qu'on semblait pouvoir briser aussi aisément qu'on déchirerait un morceau de tissu bon marché, sauf que si vous essayiez, vous vous rendiez compte qu'il était impossible à déchirer. Potter qui pouvait fendre de la glace avec ses regards noirs, et la faire fondre avec la douceur dans ses yeux. Potter qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il foutait, mais qui ne laisserait jamais cela l'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas plaisant de savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais qu'il avait été empêché d'en faire l'expérience. Tout avait été enterré sous son obsession absurde jusqu'à ce que la magie soit levée et le laisse voir clairement.

Cependant, il y avait d'autres choses à considérer. Des choses dont il n'avait pas tenu compte auparavant. Comme le fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment annoncer à ses parents qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon, et que même si, par un quelconque miracle, ses sentiments pour Potter disparaissaient, il n'aurait jamais envie d'être avec une fille. Comme le fait que Potter refusait même de le regarder, et que Drago ne pouvait pas dire s'il était en colère ou blessé, ou les deux. Comment était-il sensé planifier sa prochaine action quand il ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'en affronter les conséquences ? Alors qu'il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de ses amis et sa famille, et qu'il ignorait comment Potter réagirait s'il lui disait qu'il voulait essayer à nouveau, cette fois sans enchantements. Il n'avait pensé qu'à cela ces derniers jours, et il avait réussi à prendre quelques décisions.

Il avait décidé qu'il ne servait à rien de prétendre qu'il était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, surtout maintenant qu'il savait combien de douleur et de confusion il pouvait en résulter. Il lui faudrait affronter ses parents et leur expliquer ses préférences. Et pour Potter… bon, cette décision-là avait été plus difficile. Son instinct lui disait de laisser tomber, de juste tout oublier et de se sortir Potter de la tête et du cœur. Ça finirait bien par arriver. Au début, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Potter était blessé, ça c'était clair, et si Drago avait réussi à gagner sa confiance, il l'avait perdue à nouveau, cette fois irrévocablement. Mais plus il y pensait, moins il avait envie de juste laisser tomber. Potter, à la différence de lui-même, n'avait pas été enchanté, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'ignorer. Pas s'il y avait une chance infime que Potter veuille toujours de lui. Il savait qu'il ne lui fallait pas trop tirer sur sa chance et laisser à Potter le temps de soigner ses blessures, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire – jusqu'à cinq minutes auparavant.

Parce que cinq minutes auparavant il avait découvert que Potter était resté à Poudlard et qu'il passerait Noël tout seul. Malheureux, blessé, et tout seul. Pour _Noël_. C'était simplement injuste. Et c'était totalement de la faute de Drago. Sans ajouter que son entrevue avec Granger et Weasley, pour étrange qu'elle avait été, lui avait aussi donné de l'espoir. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils lui hurlent dessus et lui lancent un maléfice. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient intéressés de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter, ou qu'ils lui conseilleraient de lui parler. Comme s'ils _voulaient_ que Potter et lui mettent les choses au clair. Ce qui était ridicule parce qu'à coup sûr, Granger et Weasley ne pouvaient souhaiter une chose pareille. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Potter souffrait plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Souffrait tellement que Weasley et Granger étaient désespérés. Ce qui voulait dire aussi que Potter n'avait peut-être pas besoin de temps pour le pardonner de les avoir blessés tous les deux en se précipitant pour l'ensorceler d'un baiser par désir de l'humilier. Bien que, rétrospectivement, Drago devait bien admettre que cela n'avait jamais vraiment été son but : il avait surtout voulu une excuse pour embrasser Potter, même alors, mais cela ne comptait plus désormais. Il lui faudrait tout de même parler à Potter s'il voulait le convaincre.

Il soupira, regrettant de ne pas être resté à Poudlard pour Noël. Il l'aurait fait, s'il avait su que Potter restait. Surtout s'il avait su que Potter restait _tout seul_. Cette pensée était vraiment alarmante Drago lui avait carrément volé son Noël. Mais il était trop tard il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arranger les choses.

Drago fronça les sourcils devant la vitre où le ciel s'obscurcissait. Et s'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose, après tout ?


	21. Chapter 21

Ses options étaient limitées. Si seulement il avait eu son permis de Transplanage, il aurait pu transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, mais le Ministère l'avait annulé après la guerre, et même s'ils n'avaient légalement pas le droit de ne pas le lui renouveler, ils faisaient traîner les choses. Drago n'était pas le seul dans cette situation il soupçonnait que le Ministère essayait de restreindre les mouvements des anciens Mangemorts par tous les moyens possibles. Il pouvait ignorer cela et transplaner quand même, mais si quelqu'un le voyait et qu'il se faisait prendre, cela pouvait tourner terriblement mal, et Drago passerait Noël en garde-à-vue au Ministère, ce qui ne ferait de bien ni à Potter, ni à ses parents. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait prendre le Poudlard Express pour le trajet de retour seulement _après_ Noël, ce qui faisait que la Poudre de Cheminette était sa seule option. Il aurait été intéressant d'émerger de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor à minuit, mais c'était impossible. Il pouvait appeler Potter par Cheminette depuis le Manoir Malefoy, mais il était à peu près certain que s'il essayait d'utiliser la cheminée pour voyager, il arriverait dans le bureau de la Directrice, ce qui était pour le moins potentiellement problématique.

Il fit la moue devant la neige tourbillonnante et essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'il pouvait quand même revenir à Poudlard juste après Noël et passer le reste des vacances avec Potter. Si Potter voulait bien, évidemment.

— Tu veux quelque chose, trésor ?

Drago décolla son front de la fenêtre et regarda la vieille sorcière qui poussait le charriot rempli de diverses sucreries. Il faillit refuser, mais son regard tomba sur les grandes boîtes de Chocogrenouilles.

La chaleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia douloureusement quand il les vit. Potter aimait les Chocogrenouilles Drago craignait de l'en avoir dégoûté à vie. C'était encore autre chose qu'il lui faudrait rectifier. Il fixa les boîtes et fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait au moins en envoyer une à Potter. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

La sorcière leva un sourcil et Drago sortit vite un Gallion de sa poche.

— Une boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Non, non, une grande, rectifia-t-il comme elle allait en prendre une toute petite.

La sorcière lui fit un grand sourire et lui souhaita un très joyeux Noël quand il lui dit de garder la monnaie.

Drago soupira. Il faudrait qu'il envoie un mot aussi, ou Potter risquait de penser que Drago se moquait de lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander s'il _voulait_ que Drago le rejoigne pour les vacances ou non. Ça serait plus prudent. Il voulait parler à ses parents, d'abord. Il avait besoin de connaître leur réaction avant de pouvoir promettre quoi que ce soit à Potter. Pauvre Myron, cela dit. Son hibou allait geler avec ce temps. Si seulement il pouvait lui jeter un Sortilège Réchauffant, comme il le faisait pour lui-même.

Il prit une moue ombrageuse, soudain irrationnellement jaloux de son hibou qui volerait jusqu'à Poudlard pour apporter un cadeau de Noël à Potter et verrait son expression quand il le recevrait.

Sans y être autorisée, une pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Il pourrait voler jusque là-bas, lui aussi. Il avait un balai, après tout. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment peur d'un peu de neige et de froid ? Est-ce qu'il allait laisser ça l'arrêter ? Est-ce qu'il aller laisser l'opinion de ses parents l'arrêter ? Il était leur fils unique ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le déshériter. Est-ce qu'il allait laisser _quoi que ce soit_ l'arrêter ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours était se chercher des excuses pour ne pas essayer quelque chose avec Potter. Et voilà qu'il recommençait. Qu'est-ce que c'était, si ce n'était pas de la peur ? S'il comptait courtiser un Gryffondor, peut-être était-il temps d'employer des méthodes de Gryffondor.

Son pouls se mit à battre follement tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Le mauvais temps pouvait aller se faire foutre ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il sourit largement, soudain joyeux, et fit un brusque demi-tour. Il se précipita vers son compartiment, et commença à dresser ses plans tout en courant.

Il déboula à l'intérieur et fit sursauter un Blaise pensif et un Greg somnolent. Pansy lui jeta un regard de côté en faisant semblant que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ la captivait totalement.

— Tiens-moi ça, dit-il à Greg en lui fourrant la boîte de Chocogrenouilles dans les mains.

Il changea d'avis rapidement en avisant le regard gourmand de Greg.

— Non, _toi_, tu tiens ça, dit-il en laissant tomber la boîte par-dessus le journal sur les genoux de Pansy.

— Ça en fait des grenouilles. Tu comptes les manger, ou c'est pour des antidotes ? demanda Pansy pendant que Drago jetait un sort de Lévitation sur sa malle.

Elle se mit à flotter et força Blaise à se lever de son siège.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ! s'écria-t-il.

Drago ouvrit rapidement sa malle et se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur, en sortant du parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

— Pansy, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il en gribouillant un mot rapide.

— Tu veux dire, quelque chose d'autre que faire semblant d'être ton étagère ? demanda-t-elle, pince-sans-rire. Bien sûr, Drago, c'est ma raison de vivre.

Drago n'avait pas le temps pour les répliques sarcastiques. Il plia le parchemin et le tendit à Pansy, et reprit la boîte de grenouilles sur ses genoux.

— Donne cette note à ma mère. Et dis lui… dis lui que je lui écrirai. Et que je suis désolé, mais que je ne serai pas à la maison pour Noël.

Il grimaça. Il espérait que sa mère lui renverrait sa malle et Myron à Poudlard, comme il le lui demandait dans son message. Il faudrait bien qu'elle le fasse à un moment donné si elle voulait qu'il ait ses affaires d'école. Il ne pouvait pas emmener cette saleté de malle avec lui.

Pansy fixa le mot, et plissa les yeux en regardant Drago.

— Heu, et tu comptes être où, alors ?

Drago lui offrit un sourire radieux, conscient qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un malade.

— Je compte sauter du train.

Pansy produisit un drôle de son incrédule, et Blaise gémit :

— C'est à cause de Potter ? Merlin, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à cause de Potter.

Tout en fouillant dans sa malle, Drago lui envoya un sourire.

— Merlin peut te dire ça si ça lui chante, mais moi je ne te le dirai pas.

Greg se jeta en avant et l'attrapa soudainement par les épaules.

— Potter n'en vaut pas la peine, Drago, s'écria-t-il, l'air terriblement paniqué.

Drago parvint à ne pas rire et sortit son balai.

— T'inquiète, Greg. Je compte sauter vers le _haut_.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit que tu devrais essayer de récupérer Potter ! s'écria Pansy. Tu es complètement taré, ou quoi ?

— Probablement, admit Drago.

Il attacha la boîte de grenouilles au balai, et se saisit de sa cape d'hiver bien chaude.

— Définitvement taré, souffla Blaise. Si tu veux faire quelque chose de stupide et illégal, tu ferais aussi bien de transplaner sans permis. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Drago, on est presque à Londres. C'est un long voyage. Un Sort de Désillusionnement ne suffira pas à te cacher. Si un Moldu te voit, le Ministère cassera ta baguette en deux. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'attendent qu'une excuse pour le faire.

Drago enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et secoua la tête.

— Ils ne me verront pas. J'ai un plan.

Il grimaça en direction de Blaise.

— Et celui-ci marchera. Les rails du Poudlard Express sont enchantés pour que les Moldus ne puissent pas le voir, ce qui veut dire que si je reste au-dessus des rails et que je vole bas, personne ne me verra.

Drago jeta les sorts nécessaires sur lui-même, prit une grande inspiration, et jeta un regard aux visages choqués de ses amis.

— Voilà. Je suis prêt. Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne me souhaitera bonne chance.

Blaise se mit devant la porte du compartiment et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— C'est ridicule. Tu vas te créer des problèmes pas possibles, et tout ça pour quoi ?

— Blaise, dit Drago calmement. Tu es un bon ami, et je le pense. Et j'apprécie ça.

Sa voix baissa.

— Mais si tu ne dégage pas de mon chemin vite fait, je te balance un sort et je te jette hors du train avant de sauter.

Blaise se mit de côté, le visage ombrageux, non sans émettre une petite toux qui ressemblait bizarrement au mot « Gryffondor ».

— Nul besoin de recourir aux insultes, dit Drago avec hauteur.

Il se précipita hors du compartiment, et Pansy le suivit immédiatement. Il lui sembla entendre que Blaise et Greg leur couraient après également, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se dirigea avec détermination vers l'arrière du train. Le dernier wagon possédait un espace ouvert avec un auvent d'où il pouvait partir.

— Mais Drago, lui cria Pansy tandis qu'ils marchaient. Tu ne sais même pas si Potter veut que tu reviennes. Tu l'as dit toi-même !

Drago se mit à rire.

— Pansy, je compte débarquer dans son dortoir par une fenêtre, à moitié gelé après avoir volé tout le trajet depuis Londres – il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me laisser revenir. Et me réchauffer.

Drago fit un grand sourire à une fille de Pouffsouffle qui les regardait bizarrement.

— Joyeux Noël, dit-t-il et la fille se figea sous le choc.

— Bon sang, il est ivre, murmura Blaise quelque part derrière eux.

— Non, je t'assure que non.

Drago rit à nouveau. En vérité, il se sentait un peu ivre. L'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, le réchauffant. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment besoin des Sortilèges Chauffants.

Ils arrivèrent au wagon découvert, et Drago s'y précipita. Il défit le verrou de la porte du fond avec un sortilège avant de remettre sa baguette en poche.

— Il n'y a pas des masses de place ici, Pansy, tu ne peux pas me suivre, dit-il en saisissant la poignée.

— Drago, attends ! s'écria-t-elle en agrippant son avant-bras.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il fut surpris par sa mine attendrie. Blaise secouait la tête et Greg regardait les Chocogrenouilles avec regret. Pansy sourit et renifla un peu.

— Bonne chance.

— Merci Pansy.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser rapide sur son crâne.

— Oh et Drago, dit-elle avant qu'il parvienne à s'en aller.

Elle baissa la voix.

— Je pourrais réutiliser ça dans mon livre ? C'est juste… tu sais, si _romantique_.

— Heu…

Drago fit la moue.

— Je serais le fantôme ou la sorcière ?

— Et bien, tu serais…

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent.

— Attends, comment tu sais pour le fantôme ? Drago, tu l'as _lu_ ?

Il avala sa salive. Si jamais il avait hésité, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas eu le choix : il fallait qu'il quitte le train _tout de suite_.

— Il est temps que j'y aille, dit-il rapidement.

Il ouvrit la porte et le vent et la neige qui s'engouffrèrent étouffèrent les cris de Pansy. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. Il accueillit avec plaisir le froid mordant qui lui éclaircissait les idées. Etonnamment, sa décision de voler jusqu'à Poudlard n'en devint que plus résolue.

Il se tourna et sourit à Pansy qui essayait de lui jeter des regards noirs à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte, mais ses lèvres frémissaient.

Il enfourcha son balai et regarda le panorama paisible qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il faisait presque noir, mais des touches de neige blanche et vierge éclairaient le paysage. Des flocons dansaient follement autour de lui, prisonniers du sillage du train. Ils seraient ses compagnons aussi longtemps qu'il volerait, mais Drago espérait que son Impervious les garderait à distance. Il vérifia sa montre et conclut qu'il serait sans problème à Poudlard avant minuit s'il volait assez vite. Juste à temps non seulement pour souhaiter à Potter un joyeux Noël mais aussi, avec un peu de chance, pour _rendre _son Noël joyeux.

Inspirant profondément, il agrippa la poignée du balai et repoussa le sol avec ses pieds. Il attrapa brièvement le toit du train avant de lâcher.

Le Poudlard Express continua sa course à toute vapeur, et devint rapidement un point flou au loin, laissant Drago tout seul. Le silence se fit étrangement soudainement. Il n'y avait pas de vent et les flocons épais mais rares tombaient lentement au sol. Les lumières des maisons et des voitures des Moldus scintillaient au loin. Drago flottait dans le vide, et il prit un moment pour voir s'il ressentait de la peur ou du regret, mais il n'y avait rien de la sorte. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était de l'excitation.

Il se retourna, suivant du regard la ligne des rails. Elle s'étendait au loin, par-delà les champs et les collines, une piste mince et sombre au milieu des étendues de neige, qui menait jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard.

Un sourire sur le visage, Drago se pencha sur son balai et se mit en route.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry conjura une autre décoration de Noël, la laissa flotter au pied du lit un instant, puis la fit exploser d'un mouvement vif de sa baguette. C'était triste, mais il commençait déjà à regretter sa décision de passer les vacances tout seul. Le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle avait été ennuyeux, pour ne pas dire complètement morose. La nourriture avait été délicieuse, comme toujours, et les décorations très belles, mais seule une poignée d'étudiants était restée à Poudlard, et pour la plupart, Harry ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Il s'était retiré tôt et était allé dans la salle de bains des préfets, se consolant en se disant qu'il l'avait pour lui tout seul pour les vacances. Cela dit, ce n'était apparemment pas tout à fait vrai.

Il se trouvait juste au milieu d'une séance de masturbation plutôt satisfaisante qui avait inclus une auto-exploration nerveusement éprouvante mais fascinante quand il avait réalisé que Mimi Geignarde avait passé sa tête dans le tuyau d'évacuation et l'observait avidement se doigter sous la surface de l'eau. Furieux – ce qui se comprenait aisément – et gêné, il avait dit des choses très grossières. Mimi avait confirmé sa réputation en glapissant jusqu'à ce que les vitres tremblent, puis elle avait fui et avait laissé Harry seul. Néanmoins, il n'était plus d'humeur, et il avait quitté la salle de bains en quatrième vitesse. Au final, il avait opté pour bouder dans son lit et passer sa frustration sur des décorations de Noël. Joyeux Noël, en effet.

Il était sur le point d'écrabouiller un ange vert vif qui avait l'air bien trop joyeux quand un coup sec à la fenêtre le fit s'interrompre net, la baguette levée. Après une seconde d'incompréhension, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un hibou amenant un cadeau de Noël tardif. Normalement, ils se rendaient à la volière et les Elfes de Maison récupéraient les cadeaux et les déposaient au pied des lits le matin de Noël, mais Harry se dit qu'il était tout à fait possible que Ron et Hermione le lui aient envoyé directement pour lui remonter le moral.

Le hibou tapa à nouveau, si fort que la vitre trembla. Harry bondit hors du lit, convaincu que c'était Coq vu que le minuscule hibou était porté à la violence.

— Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras pas de récompense, grommela Harry en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Il regarda dehors. Ce n'était pas un hibou.

— C'est dommage. Je comptais sur une récompense, dit l'étrange apparition qui ressemblait étonnamment à Drago Malefoy.

Harry fixa la vision venue d'un autre monde, et se demanda si quelqu'un avait frelaté le punch qu'il avait bu au dîner.

— Et de la chaleur, ajouta l'apparition. Je comptais définitivement sur de la chaleur. Et cela pourrait résulter d'une invitation à entrer… heu, c'était un sous-entendu, Potter. Et pas si subtil que ça. Je gèle carrément là, dehors.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux le trompaient, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ce qu'ils voyaient était Drago Malefoy avec des joues d'un rouge impossible et des cheveux blonds mouillés qui dépassaient d'un bonnet, assis sur un balai qui flottait dans le vide, le corps enroulé dans une épaisse cape couverte de neige. A l'évidence, cela ne rimait à rien. Drago Malefoy était dans son manoir à l'heure actuelle, en train de fêter Noël avec ses parents, et même s'il ne l'était pas, il ne pouvait pas se trouver_là_.

La vision impossible poussa un soupir audible.

— C'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas un vampire et qu'il ne me faille pas une invitation.

Là-dessus, il fit tourner subitement son balai et pénétra dans le dortoir, faisant reculer Harry sous le choc. Le froid entra en même temps que lui, et Harry frissonna en le regardant descendre de son balai et épousseter la neige qu'il avait sur lui et qui tomba par terre. Il tapa le sol humide de ses pieds, les fixant avec émerveillement.

— La terre ferme. J'aime la terre ferme.

Il releva la tête et lança un sourire à Harry.

— On sous-estime terriblement la valeur de la terre ferme.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction de la fenêtre. Elle se referma dans un grand bruit. Harry le remarqua à peine. Drago soupira à nouveau.

— Tu sais à quel point j'aime te dire des choses telles que « La ferme, Potter, » « Tu as l'air plus intelligent quand tu te tais, Potter, » et tout ça ? Bien. Je retire tout ça.

Drago se rapprocha de quelques pas, s'arrêtant juste devant Harry.

— Le silence ne te va pas du tout. Sérieusement, ça te donne un air un peu abruti. _Dis quelque chose_, siffla-t-il carrément, frustré. S'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-il doucement.

Comme dans un rêve, Harry tendit la main et attrapa le chapeau de Drago. Il le tira et libéra une masse familière de mèches d'un blond presque blanc. Elles tombèrent autour de son visage de façon désordonnée, accentuant la rougeur anormale de ses joues habituellement pâles. Les yeux gris le fixèrent avec une inquiétude évidente. Harry serra le chapeau mouillé dans sa main, choqué par sa tangibilité. Il regarda la fenêtre, puis à nouveau Drago.

— D'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il, avec un peu de crainte.

— Du Pôle Nord. Livraison expresse.

Drago sourit largement. Harry n'eut pas de réaction et Drago se racla la gorge et dit :

— Heu, de Londres, plus ou moins. J'ai sauté du Poudlard Express et j'ai volé jusqu'ici.

Il eut un sourire radieux avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement :

— Avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne referai jamais ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— _Pourquoi ?_ répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. Parce que je crois que je serai incapable de m'asseoir pour une semaine, et ce n'est pas la façon dont j'avais prévu d'arriver à ce résultat…

Sa voix se fit hésitante. Il se racla la gorge et toussa un petit peu.

— Tu voulais dire, pourquoi je suis venu ici tout court, pas vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête en silence, un coin de son cerveau se demandant ce que Drago avait prévu de faire exactement pour être incapable de s'asseoir pendant une semaine.

— Bon, je me suis dit que j'allais te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël et… je me suis dit qu'on devrait parler. Ou baiser, si tu préfères. Je ne suis pas très difficile. Je vote pour baiser, cela dit, si tu me demandes.

Tout fut soudain très clair. Harry eut un hoquet horrifié.

— Oh mon Dieu. Tu es de nouveau ensorcelé. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Harry prit une respiration tremblante et se rapprocha, regardant Drago dans les yeux sans être certain de ce qu'il y cherchait. Ce qu'il trouva fut de la surprise.

— Non ! Je ne suis pas ensorcelé ! _Définitivement_ pas.

Il attrapa Harry par les avant-bras. Le contact le choqua à nouveau par sa solidité qui ne laissait aucune place au doute : Drago était réellement ici, il n'était pas un produit de son imagination. Il avait vraiment fait tout le trajet en volant depuis Londres pour être avec _lui_. Quelqu'un avait dû lui faire reprendre un Philtre. Les entrailles de Harry formèrent un nœud serré. Le regard dans les yeux de Drago s'adoucit.

— S'il te plaît, crois-moi, dit-il doucement. Je ne me laisserai plus jamais enchanter. Je ne décolle pas les yeux de mon satané jus de citrouille ou de ma nourriture. Et maintenant que je sais ce que ça _fait _d'être enchanté, je ne me laisserai plus avoir. Potter, tout ce que cette stupide potion faisait était de me rendre _aveugle_. La vérité c'est que…

Drago détourna le regard et poussa un juron inaudible. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur Harry, il semblait déterminé.

— Ecoute, je sais que j'ai merdé. Je me suis précipité pour t'enchanter dès que l'opportunité s'est présentée, mais…

Il grimaça.

— Je ne suis pas désolé. Je _suis_ désolé de t'avoir blessé, mais je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir embrassé. Si tu y réfléchis, tout ce gâchis nous a appris des choses. Sans ça, on aurait probablement juste continué à s'ignorer. Je ne me serais sans doute jamais arrêté pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment et je ne serais jamais tombé…

Drago prit une profonde inspiration.

— Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi. Et je sais que ce sera difficile pour que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance – si tu m'as jamais fait confiance tout court, je veux dire. Et je sais qu'on peut pas juste reprendre là où on s'était arrêté ça prendra du temps, mais je veux que tu sache que je ne suis plus enchanté et que je suis toujours… que je veux toujours être avec toi. Terriblement. Et que si tu voulais bien dire quelque chose maintenant, ça m'aiderait vraiment, parce que j'ai presque plus d'air et que j'ai eu fini de dire tout ce que j'avais à dire il y a cinq minutes.

Drago eut un petit grognement, se frustration était évidente.

— Je veux dire, je ne sais _même pas_ ce que je fais là, lança-t-il. C'était une décision précipitée, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'ai juste vu Granger et Weasley et j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas dans le train, et que tu restais à Poudlard _tout seul_ et que tu allais passer Noël seul et que c'était débile. Et que moi j'allais le passer avec mes parents – et tu sais, c'est pas si terrible que ça. Ma mère s'endort toujours sur le canapé complètement bourrée, et Père finit la soirée en dansant avec les Elfes de Maison… c'est plutôt terrifiant, pour tout dire. Donc, je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'était logique de…

Harry pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres froides et il s'arrêta de babiller avant de marmonner :

— Je ne suis pas ensorcelé.

Ses yeux gris étaient grand ouverts Harry pouvait presque sentir sa nervosité et non pas juste la voir.

— Tu ne parles toujours pas, Potter, reprocha Drago au bout d'un moment.

Ses lèvres chatouillèrent le bout des doigts de Harry.

— Ce serait un bon moment pour me dire si tu veux qu'on essaye de nouveau, ou si tu veux que je parte.

— On n'a pas besoin d'_essayer_ quoi que ce soit, chuchota-t-il en fixant le visage inquiet de Drago. Parce que je crois que je viens juste de retomber amoureux de toi, ajouta-t-il avec ferveur.

— Oh.

Des cils pâles battirent en le regardant.

— C'est une bonne chose, ça.

Les idées de Harry s'éclaircirent soudainement. C'était réel. Drago avait vraiment volé jusqu'à Poudlard sous une tempête de neige pour être avec lui à Noël. Pour aucune autre raison – juste pour être avec _lui_. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta carrément sur Drago, réussissant à le faire trébucher en arrière. Il toucha à peine ses lèvres des siennes avant qu'ils ne tombent en arrière. Ils atterrirent sur son lit, Drago allongé sur le dos et Harry sur lui. Drago eut un hoquet surpris mais se mit à rire.

— Ça fait du bien de voir le retour du vrai Potter. La version muette et pétrifiée commençait à me rendre nerveux.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement entre ses cuisses et fixa avec une expression quasi affamée le visage qu'il avait évité de regarder pendant des jours. Drago avait l'air fatigué, mais ses yeux étaient plus lumineux que Harry ne les avait jamais vus.

— Pas ensorcelé ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, sans être capable de s'en empêcher.

— Promis, dit gentiment Drago.

— Je te crois alors.

Harry sourit un peu et se pencha avec un soupir soulagé. Le contact des lèvres de Drago était froid mais tout aussi merveilleux que dans son souvenir, si ce n'est plus, puisqu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter des motivations de Drago. Pour une fois, elles étaient claires, et pas seulement à cause de l'exploit accompli par Drago pour arriver à la Tour de Gryffondor, mais grâce à la façon dont il l'embrassait – avec cette intensité brûlante dont Harry se rappelait depuis leur premier baiser celui où Harry avait eu l'impression de prendre et d'offrir quelque chose tout à la fois, celui qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de Drago. Ses lèvres se réchauffaient rapidement sous celles de Harry et il testa avidement son nouveau pouvoir sur le reste de son visage glacé. Il pressa des baisers sur son menton et sa mâchoire, sur ses joues rouges et froides et sur le bout de son nez, avant de revenir à ses lèvres, déterminé à répéter ce processus jusqu'à ce que la peau de Drago perde son aspect givré. A ce moment-là, il n'aurait plus qu'à bouger vers d'autres zones.

Drago appuya sa paume contre sa joue et le repoussa doucement avant que Harry puisse l'embrasser à nouveau.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il en couvant du regard les cheveux blonds étalés sur ses draps.

Ils rendaient bien sur du rouge. Et ils rendaient bien sur _ses_ draps.

— Je suis juste heureux d'être là, dit Drago en souriant. Ça a arrêté d'avoir l'air _faisable_ au bout d'une heure. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais au château.

Harry regarda ses vêtements mouillés et frissonna.

— Tu dois être gelé. Tu ne t'es pas protégé.

— Je l'ai fait, renifla Drago. Mais la magie contre la nature, tu sais… ça finit rarement bien.

— Ta cape est déchirée, remarqua Harry en examinant Drago de près, en profitant peut-être pour le peloter un peu.

— Un incident sans importance avec un aéroplane moldu.

— Je vois. Terriblement infortuné, fit Harry, mortellement sérieux.

Drago étrécit les yeux en le regardant.

— C'est mon histoire et je n'en démordrai pas.

— Le Saule Cogneur t'a eu, pas vrai ? demanda Harry d'une voix entendue.

Drago grimaça.

— Il n'aime pas quand les gens volent au-dessus de Poudlard, expliqua Harry. Ses branches peuvent aller plus loin qu'on ne le croirait.

— Je pourrais me tromper, mais je le soupçonne d'avoir essayé de me violer.

La voix de Drago était triste, mais les coins de sa bouche frémissaient.

— Presque violé deux fois en une journée ! C'est horrible !

Drago fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

— Heu, je ne te juge pas, Potter, mais à l'évidence, tu ne comptes pas. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

— La journée n'est pas encore finie.

Harry sourit largement et embrassa Drago alors qu'il riait toujours. Drago fit vibrer sa langue et approfondit le baiser. Ses doigts agrippèrent les cheveux de Harry et l'attirèrent plus près. Harry se retira après un long moment, le souffle coupé, heureux de constater que les baisers de Drago n'avaient rien perdu de leur pouvoir.

— Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de faire est plus dément que tout ce que tu as pu faire pendant que tu étais sous l'influence du Philtre ? demanda Harry qui avait toujours du mal à réaliser que Drago avait volé si loin.

_Pour moi_, pensa-t-il, grisé.

Drago souffla.

— Je te ferai savoir que ce n'était pas du tout dément. Tout juste romantique. Crois-le ou non, mais un livre est en train d'être écrit sur mes exploits au moment même où nous parlons.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir.

— Tu vas me rappeler ça pendant longtemps, pas vrai ?

— Et bien, puisque tu en parles…

Le regard de Drago se fit calculateur, mais ses yeux étaient toujours emplis d'amusement.

— Considérant que je viens juste de t'offrir un cadeau de Noël fabuleux…

Il se racla la gorge.

— C'est-à-dire moi-même, au cas où ça ne serait pas clair. J'aimerais _assez_ quelque chose en retour.

— _Tout ce que tu voudras_, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Drago lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

— Très bien dans ce cas. Voyons voir… J'ai besoin d'un bain chaud, de vêtements propres, de quelque chose à manger et d'une boisson chaude, d'un dessert, d'un massage…

Harry fixa son cadeau de Noël inattendu, amusé par la lueur vicieuse dans le regard de Drago au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait la liste des choses que Harry avait prévu de lui donner de toute façon. Comme s'il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de son dément de petit ami, gelé et fatigué.

— Et du sexe ? finit Drago en se mordant la lèvre, l'air à nouveau nerveux. 

Harry soupçonna qu'il n'avait probablement pas eu l'intention de faire sonner cela comme une question. Assailli à la fois par le désir et un peu de peur, Harry frissonna et se pencha pour un autre baiser, espérant que Drago comprendrait que cela voulait dire _oui_.


	23. Chapter 23

Drago pouvait parler _beaucoup_. Et Harry était certain que tout ce que Drago avait dit était très intéressant. Malheureusement, il n'en avait rien entendu. Il était très difficile d'écouter alors qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre.

Avec l'aide de la Cape d'Invisibilité et des Elfes de Maison, Drago était désormais lavé, nourri, et ils s'étaient installés sur le lit de Harry pour qu'il lui raconte son voyage durant lequel il avait apparemment vécu de nombreuses aventures, même si Drago avait suivi les rails tout du long et que réalistement il était impossible qu'il ait croisé quiconque. Et sûrement pas des _chimères_. Pas que les neurones de Harry soit en état de faire un quelconque commentaire sur ce genre d'invraisemblances. Ce qui avait au départ semblé être un problème mineur était devenu quelque chose d'extrêmement perturbant et Harry ne pouvait se concentrer que sur ça, et sur ça seul. Il s'agissait en fait d'un simple problème de vêtements.

Drago n'avait pas de vêtements propres vu qu'il avait laissé sa malle dans le Poudlard Express, aussi avait-il fallu que Harry lui en prête. Les vêtements de Harry n'étaient pas vraiment du goût de Drago mais il n'avait pas le choix. Enfin, techniquement, il avait le choix – Harry n'aurait pas été contre si Drago avait décidé de se balader tout nu. Mais une fois que Harry eut réussi à se sortir la tête de ses fantasmes, eut rentré la langue et remis ses yeux dans leurs orbites, il accepta bon gré mal gré le fait qu'il valait mieux que Drago ait _quelque chose_ sur le dos pour revenir à la Tour de Gryffondor, et qu'il aurait probablement moins froid et se sentirait mieux s'il était habillé pendant qu'il mangeait ce que Harry avait piqué aux cuisines.

De toutes les choses que Drago aurait pu prendre, il avait choisi une vieille chemise à l'oncle Vernon (Harry ne lui avait pas dit que la chemise avait appartenu à son oncle moldu). Harry pensait savoir pourquoi Drago avait choisi celle-ci en particulier. La chemise avait été chère, coupée dans un tissu de qualité, et elle avait été la fierté de Vernon pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de la porter, en fait, et que la couture craque. Tante Pétunia l'avait recousue et depuis lors elle avait été à Harry, même s'il ne l'avait jamais réellement portée. Elle était affreuse, trop large, trop longue, trop blanche, trop délicate et absolument pas pratique. Evidemment, Drago Malefoy arrivait à rendre cette saleté sexy.

Drago avait mis la chemise et rien d'autre. Elle baillait en haut, révélant sa clavicule pâle, et elle descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses, laissant voir la peau lisse qui rendait sèche la bouche de Harry. Ça le rendait dingue. Chaque fois que Drago faisait le mouvement le plus infime, le tissu remontait et Harry pouvait en voir juste un peu plus, mais jamais assez. Alors oui, Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi Drago avait choisi cette chemise – il n'avait pas d'autre but que de le rendre taré.

— …et voilà comment j'ai échappé à une mort certaine.

— Impressionnant, répondit Harry à la cuisse de Drago.

— N'est-ce pas ?

Drago fit une pause et bougea un peu vers la gauche. La chemise révéla un nouveau centimètre de peau. Il y eut un raté dans la respiration de Drago.

— Et puis, continua Drago, j'ai rencontré un mendiant moldu et je lui ai donné tout mon or.

Harry fronça les sourcils et releva la tête à regret. Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent.

— Tu as bougé ! s'exclama-t-il avec une surprise feinte. Oh, je vois. Les périls mortels ne retiennent pas ton attention, mais à la seconde où je mentionne avoir fait une bonne action, tu réagis. Je vais te dire : je me sens très insulté, là.

Harry cligna des yeux.

— Heu…

Les joues de Drago étaient rougies mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'amusement. Harry soupçonnait que sa rougeur n'avait rien à envier à la sienne quand il avait réalisé que Drago lui avait raconté des histoires exprès, essayant patiemment de détourner son regard de la peau exposée.

— Désolé, marmonna Harry d'une voix coupable.

A en juger par l'expression de Drago, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était pardonné.

Le jeune homme accepta l'excuse d'un mouvement impérieux de la main.

— C'est parfaitement compréhensible. Je _suis_ irrésistible, après tout.

Les lèvres de Harry frémirent.

— Surtout que j'ai déjà vu un peu de toi, alors je peux imaginer le reste.

Le rouge sur les joues de Drago prit une teinte plus prononcée tandis qu'il se remémorait à coup sûr avoir offert une vue inédite à Harry dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

— Je vais commencer à penser que tu es allergique aux sous-vêtements, ajouta Harry.

Drago se racla la gorge.

— Oui, bon. Toi tu es clairement allergique à la notion de propriété.

— Dit le garçon sans caleçon.

Drago étrécit les yeux et se pencha vers lui d'un mouvement vif. La respiration de Harry s'arrêta comme les lèvres de Drago s'approchaient des siennes. Il l'entendit prendre quelque chose sur la table de nuit avant de presser un baiser sur sa bouche et puis de se retirer rapidement avec un sourire.

Mécontent, Harry se pencha pour lui soutirer un vrai baiser, mais Drago lui mit un petit flacon dans la main, le distrayant efficacement. Le flacon était tiède – très probablement enchanté – et le liquide à l'intérieur était transparent, un peu gélatineux, et il contenait de minuscules perles de lumière blanche.

— Pour mon massage, déclara Drago. Je l'ai ramassé dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Harry fixa la bouteille brillante. N'importe quelle excuse pour poser ses mains sur Drago semblait bonne, mais il se sentait obligé de préciser qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire.

— Je n'ai jamais fait de massage à personne, dit-il.

— Ce n'est pas difficile, assura Drago. Tu n'as qu'à l'étaler sur les courbatures et frotter. La potion… _apaise_.

— Oh.

Harry étudia Drago avec une mine spéculative.

— Et les courbatures sont… où ?

— Et bien…

Drago sourit largement et sauta quasiment sur le côté. Il s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de Harry et s'appuya sur un coude en écartant les jambes de façon suggestive. La chemise remonta, révélant l'arrière de ses cuisses pâles. La gorge de Harry se serra douloureusement tandis que Drago le regardait :

— J'étais _assis_ sur mon balai.

— Ah, fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il se décida à former des vrais mots, et pas juste des voyelles. Il regarda à nouveau le flacon.

— Apaise, c'est ça ? Et c'est juste pour usage externe, ou bien… ?

Harry sentit ses joues le brûler.

— Subtil, Potter…

Drago pinça les lèvres, mais elles tressaillirent tandis qu'il ajoutait :

— En fait, il se trouve que non, ce n'est pas _juste_ pour usage externe.

— Hum. Donc tu viens juste de me passer un pot de lubrifiant et de me dire de te frotter le cul, et c'est _moi_ qui manque de subtilité ?

Drago détourna le regard, ses cheveux blonds tombèrent en rideau comme s'ils voulaient dissimuler sa rougeur.

— Moins de blabla, plus de frottage, si tu veux bien.

N'ayant aucunement l'intention de chercher à échapper à cette demande, Harry se rapprocha de Drago et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Ses doigts le démangeaient de toucher la peau exposée de façon si tentatrice devant lui. Quand il enleva le capuchon de la bouteille, une fragrance plaisante monta jusqu'à ses narines. Il lui apparut soudainement qu'il était très peu probable que la salle de bain des préfets contienne un produit aussi luxueux. Drago avait dû l'emmener avec lui. Ça expliquait la chaleur du flacon il avait probablement été tenu tiède par les sorts que Drago avait jeté sur lui-même. Ce qui voulait dire que Drago avait accompli tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard en volant avec un pot de lubrifiant dans sa poche et des plans très spécifiques. Harry sourit largement à cette pensée.

Drago gigota mais ne fit aucun commentaire il regardait droit devant lui. C'était un étrange spectacle. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à des bravades de sa part. Son appréhension et sa gêne étaient évidentes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être exigeant.

Le cœur battant plus vite, Harry remonta doucement la chemise sur son dos, révélant les fesses rondes qu'il avait déjà vues auparavant. C'était différent cette fois, pourtant. La dernière fois, cela avait été un accident et il faisait sombre. Mais cette fois, il avait un but bien précis et la lumière des bougies lui assurait une vue imprenable. Harry toucha la peau lisse avec des mains tremblantes, la caressant doucement. De la chair de poule apparut sous ses doigts, mais Drago resta immobile et ne dit rien.

Harry bougea sur le côté, essayant de soulager la pression sur son sexe douloureux. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était dur désormais, depuis que Drago avait mentionné le mot _sexe_, en fait. Il versa une petite quantité de liquide dans sa paume et prit un moment pour en admirer la texture lisse avant de remettre ses mains sur les fesses de Drago, étalant le gel sur la peau pâle. Drago émit un petit son approbatif et Harry, se sentant encouragé, écarta ses doigts sur la peau, pétrissant les fesses et les cuisses de Drago. La peau devint luisante, brillant dans la lumière des bougies. Harry décida qu'il aurait pu faire cela des heures durant, surtout quand la tête de Drago tomba en avant. Un gémissement monta de sa gorge et il poussa ses fesses contre les mains de Harry et, si on en jugeait par sa respiration qui s'accéléra, il frotta son sexe contre les draps.

Le front de Harry devint moite quand il glissa un doigt entre les fesses de Drago, caressant, la peau douce et soyeuse qu'il trouva là, et se mit à descendre progressivement.

— Tu es courbatu aussi, ici ? chuchota-t-il, incapable de parler plus fort.

— Très, respira Drago.

— Et là, demanda Harry en atteignant la peau plissée de la petite ouverture.

— Très courbatu, là.

Drago eut un petit rire nerveux, et la peau tiède frémit sous les doigts de Harry. Incapable de résister à sa curiosité, Harry écarta doucement ses fesses, révélant la petite ouverture plissée dont la vue fit douloureusement pulser son sexe. L'ouverture était d'un rose sombre et semblait minuscule, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait y faire pénétrer quoi que ce soit. Cela dit, il avait bien réussi à s'enfoncer quelques doigts à lui-même, aussi il savait que ce n'était pas aussi impossible que cela semblait.

Drago s'agita un peu et Harry réalisa que cela faisait un moment qu'il le fixait sans rien faire.

— C'est fort dommage que tu ais des courbatures ici. Je devrais…

Il se tût abruptement, en se rendant compte qu'il parlait _à voix haute_, mais il finit la phrase dans sa tête. _Je devrais te faire un bisou magique_, pensa-t-il avec étourdissement. Ça semblait malpoli de juste fourrer ses doigts là à coup sûr, un contact plus doux serait le bienvenu. Il avait entendu parler de cet acte particulier il avait lu quelque chose dessus, pour être exact, dans un magazine qu'il avait Accioé – ou volé, si on voulait, mais nécessité faisait loi – dans un kiosque à journaux moldu. Qui savait comment Drago réagirait, cela dit ? Harry sourit largement : d'un autre côté, cela valait le coup rien que pour ça.

Les paumes moites, il recula ses genoux et se pencha en avant, écartant encore davantage les fesses de Drago. Celui-ci eut un petit hoquet suivi d'un cri quand Harry pressa fermement ses lèvres contre la petite ouverture.

— Potter ! s'exclama-t-il sur le même ton que celui qu'il employait habituellement pour menacer Harry, et lui promettre qu'il lui ferait quelque chose d'abominable.

Souriant un peu, Harry sortit sa langue et en donna un petit coup sur la peau ridée. L'incrédulité de Drago fut adressée à Merlin cette fois. Harry releva la tête à temps pour voir en éclair des yeux gris écarquillés et des joues écarlates avant que Drago se retourne vivement, et se mette à nouveau à fixer son oreiller.

Sa mortification évidente n'aurait pas dû être quelque chose d'aussi encourageant, mais Harry se découvrit encore plus déterminé à lui offrir ce que personne ne lui avait encore jamais offert. Il écarta encore plus ses fesses et lécha une longue bande de peau, suivant sa raie de haut en bas, où il s'arrêta pour donner plein de petits coups de langue décidés. Ça avait un goût de propre et de savon, et Harry s'imagina Drago dans son bain, se lavant en pensant à Harry et à ce qu'il lui ferait.

— _Potter_, hoqueta Drago à nouveau, tandis que Harry se concentrait pour essayer de relaxer la chair crispée avec sa langue, poussant doucement.

— C'est totalement _indécent_.

Harry se mit à rire, ses lèvres toujours contre la peau mouillée de salive. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'il expirait faisait trembler Drago.

— Ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Harry fit vibrer les mots et Drago émit un petit son de plaisir malgré lui. Il se tortilla mais sans essayer d'échapper au contact. Il poussa un sifflement lorsque Harry raidit sa langue. Ses hanches décollèrent du lit et Harry perdit presque sa prise. Peu désireux de se laisser distraire, il le maintint plus fermement et approfondit sa caresse. Il était émerveillé par les gémissements étranglés qu'il parvenait à tirer à Drago.

Il bavait il pouvait sentir la salive dégouliner le long de son menton, et même probablement plus bas, sur les bourses de Drago, mais on n'y pouvait rien. Ses mains étaient trop occupées à essayer de canaliser les mouvements frénétiques de Drago. Celui-ci cria _Potter_ plusieurs fois de suite, mais ça ressemblait moins à un reproche qu'à une prière.

Son caleçon et son pantalon semblaient trop étroits, le serrant tellement que c'était presque douloureux. Son sexe pulsait et un coin de son esprit était scandalisé par le fait qu'il apprécie autant embrasser Drago à cet endroit. Il se retira à regret, non sans un dernier baiser.

— Agenouille-toi, murmura-t-il.

Il le saisit par les hanches pour l'aider à se lever comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger. Drago se redressa avec difficulté. Harry pouvait l'entendre haleter quand il se maintint sur ses bras. Ses cuisses pleines de sueur tremblaient, juste sous les yeux de Harry.

— _Merlin_, fit Harry en enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon, tirant sur les deux en même temps, sans décoller ses yeux des fesses de Drago.

Sans y penser, il essuya sa bouche et son menton humides de lubrifiant et de salive, tandis que sa main se portait à son sexe, le caressant lentement. Une vague de plaisir soudaine le fit lâcher prise avec effroi : il ne fallait pas qu'il jouisse avant d'être en Drago.

— Encore des courbatures ? demanda-t-il en le taquinant du bout de son doigt.

— Potter, grogna Drago de façon inattendue.

Harry arrêta de jouer et poussa précautionneusement deux doigts en lui. Ils glissèrent facilement, la chaleur autour d'eux si étroite que Harry en eut le tournis un instant, rien qu'à imaginer son sexe à cet endroit.

— Potter, je suis tellement prêt que ce n'est même plus drôle. Laisse tomber les préliminaires, dit Drago, les mots tombant précipitamment de sa bouche.

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il imprima encore quelques mouvements de va-et-vient à ses doigts, juste pour le plaisir de les voir disparaître en Drago, avant de les retirer avec précaution. Il appuya sa paume contre la chair chaude des fesses de Drago. Il avança sur ses genoux et redressa le dos. Il prit son sexe en main et le caressa encore quelques fois avant d'en appuyer la pointe humide contre l'ouverture qui semblait à nouveau trop petite.

— Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il, sans oser terminer sa question de peur de sembler ridicule.

Il aurait voulu demander « Tu es sûr que ça va _marcher_ ? ». Ça semblait impossible. Harry était plus dur que jamais, son sexe semblait trop gros et trop lourd dans sa propre main.

— Gryffondor… pesta Drago.

Il fit rouler ses hanches et frotta la raie de ses fesses contre le sexe de Harry. Celui-ci aurait souri, ou peut-être même gémi, mais son visage était figé en une grimace inquiète. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et appuya à nouveau contre l'anus de Drago. Cette fois il ferma les yeux et poussa. La chaleur et l'étroitesse soudaine autour de son sexe fut un choc. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle intensité. Il serra les fesses de Drago trop fort et essaya de se concentrer pour freiner la vague de plaisir qui le parcourait, mais c'était en vain. Avec un tressaillement de tout son corps, il cria et jouit.


	24. Chapter 24

_Joyeux Noël !__  
__Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un très bon réveillon !___

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

— J'arrive toujours à te voir, tu sais, dit Drago.

Son regard était dirigé bien plus bas que le visage de Potter, qui était enfoui dans ses mains tandis qu'il essayait de se fondre dans l'oreiller. La chemise de Potter était plaisamment courte, et couvrait à peine sa taille, ce qui offrait à Drago une belle vue sur ses fesses nues.

— Je peux voir un bon morceau de toi, en fait.

Potter émit un petit son de détresse mais ne bougea pas. Drago soupira et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de toucher ses fesses. Qui étaient, il fallait le dire, étonnamment jolies. Il était toujours dur de juger de la forme du derrière de Potter sous les vêtements abominables qu'il portait. Son regard descendit encore, sur les cuisses et les jambes de Potter. Il avait désespérément besoin de meilleurs vêtements, décida Drago. D'un autre côté, il serait peut-être alors impossible d'arrêter les personnes déséquilibrées qui essayaient de l'ensorceler. La mâchoire serrée, Drago releva la tête pour fixer l'arrière du crâne sombre de Potter. Il espérait que cette gêne subite était assortie d'une limite de temps. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec Potter quand il était si mortifié. Il était malheureux que la tentative précédente ait été interrompue si rapidement, mais ils avaient des heures, des _jours_ de solitude relative devant eux, et Potter était en train de gâcher de précieuses minutes.

— Je t'ai offert ton cadeau de Noël ? demanda Drago.

Potter demeura immobile.

— Parce que je suis en train de penser à ne pas te le donner, si tu continues comme ça.

Potter ne réagit pas et Drago souffla avec mécontentement. Il avait essayé les blagues, il avait essayé les menaces, et il commençait à être à court d'idées. A moins que…

— Tu parles d'un héros, grommela-t-il. Tu vas laisser ton petit ami complètement insatisfait ?

La tête de Potter se releva d'un coup.

— Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-il.

Drago sourit, et poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était à moitié attendu à voir des larmes sur les joues rouges de Potter, mais bien qu'il semblât mortifié, ses yeux étaient secs, et il y avait maintenant de l'espoir dedans.

— Désolé, dit doucement Potter, la mine défaite. Je voulais vraiment que notre première fois soit…

— Si tu dis parfaite, je te frappe. Parfait c'est pour les crétins neuneus.

— Bien. Je voulais dire bien.

Drago se rapprocha et toucha le nez de Potter avec le sien. Son regard était troublé.

— _C'était_ bien.

Ses lèvres frémirent.

— Juste très court.

Potter rougit encore plus.

— J'étais nerveux et…

— Potter, l'interrompit Drago avec fermeté. Tu viens juste de lécher mes fesses. Je suis dans l'impossibilité de retenir quoi que ce soit contre toi pour au moins un jour.

Avec hésitation, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Potter, et quand après un moment il eut décidé qu'il ne détectait aucun goût bizarre, il approfondit le baiser. Les yeux de Potter étaient troubles quand ils se séparèrent. Sans y penser, Drago tendit la main pour réparer ses lunettes tordues.

— Voilà une info utile, fit Potter d'une voix chaude. Je la mets de côté pour en abuser plus tard. Je veux dire, user.

Drago lui fit presque remarquer qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses qu'il pouvait utiliser à son profit, comme ses sourires et ses baisers, mais il se rattrapa à temps, et enferma son côté Gryffondor – voire Pouffsoufle cucul – dans un coin sombre et perturbant de son cerveau.

— Bien, dit Drago en l'embrassant à nouveau, sa main sur la cuisse de Potter. Je crois qu'on était au milieu de quelque chose.

— Je vais avoir besoin d'une minute.

— Une minute _entière _?

Drago caressa ses fesses de sa paume. La respiration de Potter s'arrêta.

— Trente secondes.

— Hmm. Une… deux…

Drago fit glisser ses doigts dans la fente de ses fesses.

— Trois…

Potter bougea soudainement, et roula avec aisance au-dessus de Drago.

— Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Trois secondes, j'ai pas besoin de plus.

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour un baiser.

— Bien, murmura Drago contre ses lèvres. Je te dois un coup convenable.

Le baiser s'interrompit abruptement. Potter le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui ai niqué notre… Hum. Pas le meilleur choix de vocabulaire.

Drago haussa les épaules.

— Je voulais juste dire… Ce jour-là, dans cette pièce bizarroïde – mais pratique, je l'admets…

— C'était une pièce-lit.

— A l'évidence. Tu avais l'air plutôt prêt et motivé, et je…

_T'ai blessé_, était sur la pointe de sa langue. A la place, il dit :

— Suis parti.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit aussitôt Potter avec un sourire approbateur.

Mais ensuite quelque chose passa dans ses yeux et son expression se fit plus sérieuse.

— Cela dit, je voulais te demander… comment tu as fait ? Pour résister, je veux dire.

Drago se mit à rire.

— Franchement, Potter. Je savais que tu étais un petit con orgueilleux, mais….

— Au Philtre ! Comment tu as résisté _au Philtre_ ?

Potter souriait mais il retrouva vite son sérieux.

— Je veux dire, tu étais enchanté, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de me repousser. De me repousser, _littéralement_. Et Hermione dit que le Philtre était plutôt puissant. Et en général, les Philtres d'Amour marchent mieux s'il y a une attirance préalable. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pensais juste que tu me détestais trop…

— Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! se dépêcha de rectifier Drago.

— Quoi, alors ?

Drago jura intérieurement. Franchement, ils étaient sur le point de baiser. Comment cela s'était-il transformé en une conversation sur ses _sentiments_ ? Malheureusement, Potter n'avait pas l'air prêt à changer de sujet.

— Je croyais que tu étais enchanté, tu te rappelles ? fit Drago d'une voix juste un peu coupante. Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi. Cela aurait été contre mon code moral.

Les lèvres de Potter frémirent.

— Malgré tout mon respect pour ton code moral, ça ne peut pas être ça. Les Philtres d'Amour rendent les gens _amoraux_. Quand quelqu'un est enchanté, il est complètement égoïste. Donc, quoi que ce soit qui t'ait arrêté, ça l'a fait parce que tu voulais quelque chose d'autre. Et tu voulais ça plus que tu me voulais moi.

Saleté de Granger. Fallait-il qu'elle donne des cours à Potter sur tout ?

Drago plongea dans les yeux verts et se demanda si Potter savait à quel point son regard pouvait être intense. Peut-être serait-il sage de ne jamais le lui dire Potter était capable de l'utiliser contre lui.

Potter attendait tranquillement, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche de cheveux à Drago. C'était perturbant, ça aussi. Drago soupira.

— Très bien. Essayons de ne pas être obtus, Potter, et faisons comme si on ne s'était pas sauté à la gorge à chaque occasion pendant des années. Je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance.

Drago avala sa salive, mais sa gorge semblait toujours trop sèche.

— Et je voulais que tu le fasses, admit-il. Plus que tout. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était le fait que tu ne pourrais jamais vouloir être avec moi même si tu étais attiré par moi, tu ne me ferais jamais assez confiance pour faire quelque chose à ce propos. La conscience de ça était plus forte que le Philtre. Il ne pouvait pas me donner ce que je voulais.

La main de Potter s'immobilisa dans les cheveux de Drago.

— Mais tu avais tort. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne dut pas avoir l'air convaincu parce que Potter ajouta :

— Je te fais confiance. Je veux dire, maintenant, après que...

Il fronça les sourcils.

— C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ce trajet en volant ? Pour _gagner_ ma confiance ?

Drago haussa les épaules et, désireux de changer de sujet, enroula ses bras autour de Potter.

— Je voulais juste t'offrir du sexe. C'est ce que tous les garçons veulent pour Noël, tu te rappelles ?

Les lèvres de Harry frémirent. Il resta à fixer Drago pendant si longtemps que cela commençait à être gênant. Et puis, avant que Drago puisse réaliser ce qui arrivait, Potter roula sur le côté et les fit basculer. Drago se retrouva à fixer les grands yeux verts depuis le dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il comme Potter appuyait ses poignets contre l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête.

— Je te montre à quel point je te fais confiance, dit Potter en fermant les yeux.

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression concentrée mais ensuite, à sa grande surprise, des liens d'argent apparurent autour des poignets de Potter, l'attachant à la tête de lit. Son sexe tressaillit contre le ventre de Potter. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux pour regarder ses poignets liés avant d'offrir à Drago un regard plutôt auto-satisfait.

— J'attends mon cadeau de Noël, il est largement temps, déclara Potter en écartant les jambes pour laisser Drago se glisser entre elles.

Leurs sexes se touchèrent et Drago frissonna, se tortillant au-dessus de Potter pendant que ses mains se faufilaient en dessous de la chemise de Potter, même s'il n'avait pas consciemment prévu de les mettre là. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit conscient tout court, vu qu'il avait arrêté de respirer à la vue de Potter sous lui, attaché et à sa merci.

— Je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir l'air de me plaindre, car c'est vraiment la dernière chose que j'aurais à l'esprit, dit Drago, mais je me sens obligé de faire remarquer que c'est discutable. Si tu es capable de t'attacher sans baguette, alors tu peux te libérer tout seul également.

Potter rit un peu, l'air essoufflé, et une nouvelle vague d'excitation parcourut Drago quand il réalisa que Potter _aimait_ sa position. Son érection contre celle de Drago le confirmait.

— Mais je ne le ferai pas, dit Potter fermement, les yeux pétillants. Et tu vas devoir _me_ faire confiance là-dessus.

Drago secoua la tête tout en souriant et l'embrassa, avant de descendre pour presser des baisers bouche ouverte dans le cou de Potter.

— Arrête d'être aussi malin. C'est énervant, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Potter eut l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais les doigts de Drago venaient de trouver ses tétons sous la chemise et il les pinça sans trop de douceur. Le corps de Potter se souleva d'un coup et il laissa échapper un cri étranglé qui se transforma rapidement en un gémissement. Sentir Potter s'arc-bouter sous lui remplit Drago d'un soudain sentiment d'urgence. Il se retira, détachant ses lèvres du délicieux cou de Potter avec difficulté. Il y aurait le temps plus tard pour explorer et embrasser chaque centimètre carré du corps de Potter, mais pas maintenant. Drago recula pour s'agenouiller entre les jambes de Potter, désireux de faire avancer le processus parce qu'autrement il risquait de terminer encore plus vite que Potter ne l'avait fait tout à l'heure.

Sa chemise le gênait et Drago l'ôta rapidement. Le tissu fragile se déchira et Drago jeta un regard d'excuse à Potter. Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Son regard était fixé sur la poitrine de Drago, et ses poignets se tortillaient comme s'il avait voulu se libérer.

— Déjà changé d'avis ? demanda Drago en luttant contre sa propension à rougir sous le regard affamé de Potter.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, et un muscle de sa mâchoire tressaillit.

— Je fais juste des plans pour plus tard.

Le sexe de Drago frémit à ses mots, et il attrapa vivement le flacon de lubrifiant. Il en versa sur ses doigts tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser aux choses que Potter prévoyait de lui faire plus tard. Potter avait déjà prouvé qu'il était plein d'idées intéressantes. Un frisson dans ses fesses lui rappela que Potter avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser _là_. Il pensa à retourner la faveur, mais l'idée le mettait mal à l'aise, aussi il posa son regard sur le sexe de Potter à la place. Il n'était pas encore totalement dur et Drago décida que c'était une bonne chose. Il glissa un peu plus près, marchant sur ses genoux, et puis il releva les yeux pour regarder Potter avant de sortir sa langue et de lécher la pointe de son sexe.

Les yeux de Potter s'élargirent et Drago pensa qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Le goût amer de la semence issue de son orgasme précédant ne le dissuada pas, ni même le fait que le sexe de Potter s'était trouvé dans ses reins. Il était chaud et lourd sur sa langue, et son poids augmentait rapidement. Il gonflait et remplissait la bouche de Drago au fur et à mesure qu'il suçait et léchait la moindre trace de sperme restant sur la peau chaude et luisante.

La tête de lit craqua et Drago regarda à travers ses cils pour voir Potter tirer sur ses liens, fixant Drago avec les lèvres écartées et les joues rougies. Il était complètement silencieux, à part pour le bruit qu'il faisait en respirant. Sa poitrine se gonflait à chaque fois qu'il inhalait. Sans détacher son regard de lui, Drago prit son sexe encore plus loin dans sa bouche. Il aplatit sa langue contre lui avant de sucer fort en se retirant. Il fit courir sa langue sur la pointe tout en taquinant l'ouverture du corps de Potter, en faisant le tour avec son doigt, avant d'y pousser la pointe de son index pour la retirer aussitôt.

Les yeux de Potter étaient sombres et immenses. Ils reflétaient la lumière des bougies et Drago réalisa que Potter avait perdu ses lunettes à un moment donné, même s'il ne pouvait se rappeler de quand cela était. Le poids de son sexe avait augmenté et Drago ne pouvait plus le prendre tout entier dans sa bouche sans s'étouffer. Il se décida pour en sucer simplement la pointe tout en introduisant fermement un doigt en lui, le laissant là pour un moment. La seule réaction de Potter fut de prendre une respiration rapide, et Drago bougea son doigt avec précaution, le retirant complètement avant de le renfoncer encore plus loin.

C'était ridiculement facile de faire bouger son doigt en lui, et Drago relâcha son sexe avec un son mouillé pour ajouter un autre doigt et les glisser tous deux dans la chaleur étourdissante de Potter. Celui-ci se tortilla et un son pathétique échappa à ses lèvres tandis qu'il attirait les doigts de Drago plus profondément en lui. Drago agrippa sa cuisse, tirant pour qu'il écarte ses jambes encore davantage, enfonçant ses talons dans le matelas. Cela prit du temps avant que Drago ne bouge ses doigts juste comme il le fallait, mais il sut qu'il avait trouvé le point qu'il cherchait quand Potter cria tout fort et que son corps décolla du lit et que les muscles de ses jambes se contractèrent. La tête de lit grinça à nouveau comme il tirait sauvagement sur ses liens. C'était un sacré spectacle. On aurait dit que chaque muscle de son corps s'était convulsé, incapable de se détendre tandis que les doigts de Drago massaient impitoyablement sa prostate. Le corps de Potter venait à la rencontre de sa main. Il n'était plus silencieux mais gémissait si fort que Drago craignait que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

— Drago, Drago, Drago, pantela-t-il.

Il roula des hanches, s'empalant sur les doigts de Drago, voulant plus. Les yeux vert sombre trouvèrent ceux de Drago et il lui jeta un regard implorant.

— Vite ? murmura-t-il.

Drago aurait voulu que sa voix ne sonne pas aussi désespérée. C'était agréable de le regarder réagir à son contact avec autant de ferveur et Drago aurait voulu faire durer le moment. Il aurait été plus facile de résister à un ordre, mais il était impuissant face à ses suppliques.

Il retira ses doigts et saisit son sexe, y passant rapidement un peu de lubrifiant avant de se rapprocher de Potter.

Celui-ci releva les jambes. Il écarta les cuisses et rapprocha ses genoux de son corps, offrant à Drago une vision qui resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit. Potter n'avait pas eu tort, tout à l'heure, se dit-il. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute. Ceci était de la confiance à l'état pur.

Sa vision se brouilla et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit après quelques instants, ce fut pour trouver Potter en train de le fixer, l'air à la fois inquiet et impatient.

Plus que tout, Drago aurait voulu demander « tu es sûr ? », mais considérant qu'il s'était moqué de Potter quand il lui avait demandé cela, il ne pouvait se forcer à le dire. Potter dut comprendre néanmoins, car il hocha la tête et dit « oui ».

Soulagé, Drago plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son corps tout en tenant sa cuisse. Avec une grimace inquiète, il donna un coup vers l'avant avec ses hanches. C'était dur au début, trop serré et trop intense, et Drago se dit qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, mais Potter se détendit autour de lui et Drago poussa à nouveau, cette fois parvenant à aller plus loin. Les sensations le submergèrent et Drago tomba en avant, n'empêchant sa chute complète qu'à la dernière minute en se retenant sur des mains tremblantes. Potter fixait le plafond, les lèvres entrouvertes, le visage figé sur une expression choquée.

— Ça va ?

Drago se surprit lui-même en posant la question. Potter cligna des yeux et son regard revint lentement vers lui. Il essaya de parler mais n'y parvint pas. A la place, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Drago, ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans ses fesses, et il l'attira plus près. Drago se baissa sur ses coudes. Ses mains le démangeaient de repousser une mèche humide qui collait au front de Potter, mais il n'osait pas bouger de peur de s'effondrer sur lui et de l'écraser. Potter lui sourit soudainement.

— Plutôt bien. Epatant, même. Génial.

Ses jambes se crispèrent autour de Drago et son corps se tortilla sous lui. Potter cligna des yeux avec une mine étonnée et fit rouler ses hanches pour essayer. Le mouvement fit sortir le sexe de Drago et Potter le ré-attira en lui avec un petit gémissement surpris.

— Ça ne fait pas mal du tout, dit-il en fixant Drago comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de magique et miraculeux.

— C'est le lubrifiant, souffla Drago. Ça apaise.

Potter sourit à nouveau et murmura :

— J'aime ça. Vraiment. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait passer à quelque chose d'un peu plus productif maintenant ?

Drago se mit à sourire à son tour.

— Comme ça ? demanda-t-il en se retirant un peu pour revenir avec précaution.

— _Oh_.

Potter battit des cils.

— Bonne idée. Comment y as-tu pensé ?

— Je suis naturellement doué, murmura Drago.

Il se retira à nouveau, les yeux fermés. Le monde disparut, et tout ce dont il eut conscience fut la pression dans ses testicules qui augmentait régulièrement tandis qu'il bougeait. Il laissa le balancement du corps de Potter sous lui le submerger et le rapprocher doucement du plaisir. Les cuisses qui le serraient et l'étroitesse autour de son sexe le forcèrent à accélérer ses mouvements, allant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, même s'il avait l'impression que ce ne serait jamais assez loin. Les petits gémissements de Potter lui donnaient envie de prolonger le moment autant que possible, mais il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Il n'essaya même pas de combattre le plaisir écrasant qui le parcourut. Potter s'arc-bouta sous lui en criant et en se débattant furieusement. Sa prise sur Drago se fit désespérée, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne resterait pas en arrière. La lumière explosa derrière les paupières de Drago, dansant et lui donnant l'impression qu'il se trouvait au bord de quelque chose de terrifiant, mais son corps se détendit et sa libération fut plus satisfaisante que tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti.

Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de bouger, pas jusqu'à ce que Potter émette un petit gémissement d'inconfort. La léthargie s'abattit sur ses membres et il s'effondra sur Potter, les os rompus. Potter eut un autre gémissement. Drago supposa qu'il était en train de le suffoquer avec son poids et essaya bravement de se retirer.

— Je ne peux pas me libérer, s'écria soudainement Potter. Ça ne marche pas ! se plaignit-il, un peu paniqué.

La tête de lit craqua et Drago comprit de quoi il parlait. Tendant le bras, il tâta les draps jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur un morceau de bois tiède – il ne savait même pas à qui appartenait cette baguette. Il leva la tête et son bras avec difficulté et après quelques essais parvint à défaire les liens d'argent et à libérer ses poignets. Il n'eut même pas le temps de baisser sa baguette ou d'inspecter les poignets de Potter avant que celui-ci n'enroule ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, le forçant à se rallonger et à enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de Potter.

Il poussa un soupir satisfait et Drago se détendit, soulagé que Potter ne veuille pas qu'il bouge. Ses doigts caressaient les cheveux de Drago et celui-ci prit une grande respiration, inhalant l'odeur de Potter qui avait sur lui un effet apaisant.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta allongé là, dans les bras de Potter, mais au loin, la grande horloge de Poudlard sonna minuit. C'était Noël.

**NdT :**

_Joyeux Noël !__  
__Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un très bon réveillon !___

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_


	25. Chapter 25

_Désolée pour le retard, mon réveillon a été assez dingue et mes derniers invités sont partis à 1h du mat le 26.  
J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon vous aussi ! :-)_

_Bref, j'espère que ce petit conte de Noël vous aura plu et que vous en apprécierez le dernier chapitre..._

_Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture ! ^^_

_

* * *

_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago se sentait plus éveillé que jamais. Potter et lui s'étaient blottis sous les couvertures, face à face, et échangeaient des insultes gentilles, des compliments détournés et des baisers. C'était le meilleur Noël que Drago ait jamais eu.

— Alors, tu aimes tes vacances jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda-t-il, tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur les cuisses de Potter sous les couvertures.

— C'est très…

Potter plissa le nez comme s'il réfléchissait.

— Gai.

Drago déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres en riant.

— C'est le meilleur genre de Noël.

Potter sourit. Sa main était de nouveau dans les cheveux de Drago, jouant avec une mèche. Drago supposait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habituer à ce que Potter fasse mumuse avec ses cheveux en permanence. Il soupçonnait que cela ne serait pas si dur à supporter.

— J'étais en train de penser, déclara Potter.

Drago poussa un soupir exagéré.

— Je considère qu'il serait indigne de moi de commenter cela. C'est trop facile.

— Crétin.

Potter secoua la tête et poursuivit :

— Tu vois, pour le moment, les choses sont comme suit : tu n'as ni vêtements, ni livres, aucune affaire personnelle…

— Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire déprimer ? C'est méchant.

— Tu m'as _moi_. Donc tu ne peux pas déprimer.

— C'est mignon, renifla Drago, pensant à part lui que Potter n'avait pas tort.

— Et…

Potter sourit largement.

— Personne à Poudlard ne sait que tu es là. Donc, théoriquement, tu pourrais juste…

— Rester ici, tout nu dans ton dortoir pour le reste des vacances, comme ton esclave sexuel ?

Potter cligna des yeux.

— En fait, je prévoyais d'utiliser une autre appellation, mais si esclave sexuel te convient, qui suis-je pour contester ? Je suis heureux qu'on se comprenne si bien.

Potter avait un sourire radieux, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

— C'est tentant, pour être honnête, admit Drago.

Il jeta un regard rapide à Potter avant de détourner le regard.

— Mais, heu, je pensais qu'on aurait pu descendre au petit-déjeuner demain matin.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

— Tu seras quand même tout nu, hein ?

Drago fit semblant de réfléchir à la possibilité.

— Non, je ne crois pas, dit-il solennellement.

Il commençait à craindre de ne pas avoir été clair.

— Je voulais dire, on pourrait y aller ensemble. Comme un couple.

— Un couple d'esclaves sexuels tout nus ?

Drago soupira à nouveau.

— Tu pourrais te concentrer, Potter ? Personne n'est tout nu dans ma vision des évènements.

— Alors ça ne me plaît pas.

— _Potter._

Potter pencha la tête de côté, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu.

— Tu es sérieux ? Les gens vont nous voir et savoir qu'on est ensemble. Qu'on soit tout nu ou non. Je sais que je ne serai pas capable de garder mes mains loin de toi.

— C'est l'idée.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

— je veux dire, que les gens sachent, pas que tu me pelotes. Et je le répète, personne ne sera nu. Arrête de me distraire, Potter ! J'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, là.

Potter effectua une tentative courageuse pour avoir l'air sérieux mais échoua lamentablement. Son sourire menaçait de fendre son visage en deux.

— Tu es sérieux ? Parce que je pensais ce que je t'ai dit – je ne veux pas te forcer.

Drago étrécit les yeux et prit une voix plus grave.

— _Pour l'instant_, dit-il la mine féroce, imitant Potter devant la cabane à balais.

Potter se mit à rire.

— Je suis sérieux. On n'a pas besoin de se précipiter. Tu n'es pas, heu, gêné ? Ou inquiet ?

— Non ! Je ne suis pas gêné, l'assura Drago. Bon, je _suis_ inquiet. Cependant, je semble être atteint d'un cas grave de Gryffondorite en ce moment, il vaudrait mieux qu'on le fasse pendant que je suis toujours infecté.

— Est-ce que c'est le mauvais moment pour te dire qu'on n'a jamais trouvé de médicament pour soigner ça ?

— Il suffit de boire une Potion de Sagesse et le méchant virus est anéanti.

Potter renifla, mais se mordit la lèvre ensuite.

— Et tes amis ? Ils avaient l'air choqués, pour ne pas dire dégoûtés, quand ils m'ont trouvé dans ton lit.

— Hmm. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens pour tout dire. Je ne les ai jamais vus de ma vie, proclama Drago.

Mais la main de Potter disparut sous les couvertures comme s'il avait l'intention de le chatouiller, aussi il ajouta rapidement :

— Ils n'étaient pas dégoûtés. Blaise savait pour le Philtre et croyait que je t'avais enchanté. Et pour Greg, et bien, c'est juste sa tête.

— Je vois.

Potter secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

— Et tes parents ?

— Oh, ils m'aiment. Ils finiront par l'accepter. Ils m'enfermeront probablement au cachot pour quelques mois, me donneront des vers à manger et ordonneront aux Elfes de Maison de me fouetter, mais ce n'est pas si terrible. Je peux supporter ça pour _toi_.

Drago battit des cils.

— Les Elfes sont vieux. Leurs coups de fouet ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…

— Tu es en train d'inventer ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago hocha la tête.

— En effet, oui. Rien ne peut diminuer la force des coups de fouet d'un Elfe de Maison.

— Drago…

Il secoua la tête en riant.

— Ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas à cause de mes parents. Euh…

Drago réfléchit.

— En fait, _je_ n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de mes parent. Toi par contre, tu devrais peut-être. Je ne serais pas surpris si mon père t'enfermait _toi_ dans le cachot. Mais s'il essaye, je te protégerai.

— Mmh. Maintenant j'ai presque hâte de voir ça, dit Potter en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue.

Il demanda d'une voix plus sérieuse :

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui. Non. Oui.

Drago grimaça, troublé.

— Bon, si les Elfes ne lavent pas mes vêtements et que Mère ne me renvoie pas ma malle, alors, ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne sortirai _pas_ en public portant tes… tes…

— Vêtements ? suggéra Potter d'une voix lasse.

— C'est comme ça que tu les appelles ? Vraiment ? Ce sont de _vrais_ vêtements ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont déguisés ? Est-ce qu'ils ont été méchants et que tu as dû les frapper ?

Potter grogna doucement.

— En parlant de méchant…

Cette fois les mains de Potter arrivèrent jusqu'à son ventre, le chatouillant sans merci jusqu'à ce que Drago arrive à les capturer.

— D'accord, d'accord, dit-il, le souffle coupé. Je présente à tes vêtements mes plus sincères excuses. Et condoléances, ajouta-t-il quand Potter l'eut lâché.

Celui-ci soupira mais ne tenta pas de reprendre ses chatouilles.

— J'ai demandé aux Elfes de laver ta tenue. Elle sera propre demain.

— Bien alors, c'est réglé. Nous choquerons toute l'école demain.

Potter le regarda tristement.

— Ça sera probablement le contraire d'un climax, vu qu'il n'y a qu'une poignée de gens qui sont restés à Poudlard pour les vacances.

— Oh. Mmh, je parie que Mac Gonagall sera choquée.

— Elle ne possède que deux expressions, et aucune d'elles ne peut rendre le choc.

— Bien vu, admit Drago.

Le visage de Potter s'éclaira.

— Cependant, je crois que Su Li est restée à Poudlard.

— Voilà qui est parfait ! s'exclama Drago. Je parie qu'elle sera choquée. Je pourrais même revoir ma règle du « personne tout nu ».

— Tu sais, dit Potter songeusement. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, si tu viens au petit-déjeuner tout nu, ça choquera probablement Mac Gonagall aussi.

— Assez bizarrement, je ne suis plus tenté de me pointer tout nu.

— Tu es toujours tenté de venir, par contre, hein ?

Les yeux verts le fixaient avec tant d'intensité que Drago réalisa soudainement qu'en dépit de toutes ses blagues, se montrer en public voulait dire beaucoup pour Potter. Ça voulait dire beaucoup pour Drago aussi, quand il y réfléchissait. En fait, il ressentait de l'enthousiasme.

— Pas tenté. Résolu, dit-il fermement. On ne se cache plus. Plus de Philtre. Plus de mensonges.

— Plus de problème de confiance ? demanda gentiment Potter.

— Plus de problème de confiance, acquiesça Drago.

Mais il considéra la question de plus près.

— A moins que ça nedébouche sur du bondage, bien sûr.

— Bien sûr.

Il regarda Potter à travers ses cils.

— Plus de chatouilles…

Potter sourit.

— Bien essayé.

Drago grogna et Potter se blottit davantage contre lui, en le regardant avec excitation.

— Est-ce qu'on arrivera dans la Grande Salle en se tenant la main ? demanda-t-il.

— Neuneu, se moqua Drago.

Mais il craqua vite – trop vite – devant la mine pleine d'espoir de Potter. Il soupira.

— Je pourrai te peloter les fesses devant Su Li ?

— Heu, d'accord. Mais juste si tu fais en sorte que les profs ne te voient pas.

Drago sourit.

— Nous avons un accord.

— On devrait le sceller.

— Avec un baiser ?

Lentement, Potter se rapprocha, puis captura vivement les poignets de Drago et les faisant rouler tous les deux, le plaqua contre le lit.

— Ou avec du sexe, suggéra-t-il en lui souriant.

Drago pinça les lèvres et leva les sourcils en contemplant les mains de Potter qui maintenaient ses poignets prisonniers près de sa tête.

— J'aime mieux ton idée, décida-t-il.

Potter se pencha et attira la lèvre inférieure de Drago entre ses dents, la suçotant légèrement avant de la relâcher.

— C'est ce que j'ai pensé, dit-il avant de se mettre en mesure de sceller leur marché.

**THE END**

* * *

**NdT:**

_Vous n'avez pas vu passer ces 25 chapitres et vous êtes tristes que ce soit déjà la fin ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! :D_

_J'ai terminé il y a déjà quelques jours la traduction d'une autre fic de Faithwood. Je m'apprête à me relire à froid prochainement et à l'envoyer à mes betas sous peu. Parution courant janvier si tout va bien...__  
A bientôt !_


End file.
